The Sparrow and the Storm
by FlightoftheStorm777
Summary: Jack Sparrow spent his life running from his past and his family's legacy of piracy, only to fall back in it. When he laid eyes on her, he realized that he had always been that lost boy, a bird struggling to fly in the winds of her storm.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Sparrow and the Storm_**

 ** _Goodbye_**

Jack leaned against a tree, picking at his fingernails. Sweat beaded on his young brow beneath his red bandana, and some slid down his neck and beneath his shirt. A girl's face appeared beside him. Jack looked at his friend, Ginny, hanging upside down from the tree branch, her blonde hair dangling as the blood rushed to her head.

"You kissed Lucy?" she demanded.

"Aye." Jack replied.

"What was it like?" asked Ginny.

"Wet. She was a sloppy kisser." said Jack.

"Gross. I'm never gonna kiss anybody." replied Ginny, making a face.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's gross." Ginny said.

"You might change your mind." said Jack, turning back to his dirty fingernails.

"What makes you so sure?" Ginny challenged, dropping from her tree branch.

Jack shrugged. "It's not all bad, if you've got someone you like to kiss you."

"I dunno… It just seems too weird." said Ginny.

"I bet I could convince you otherwise." Jack said, looking up at her.

"Is that a challenge?" Ginny asked, tilting her head.

Jack considered her. "Possibly."

"All right then," said Ginny, clasping her hands behind her back, "I dare you."

"Dare me to what?" Jack asked, still picking his fingernails.

"Kiss me." said Ginny.

Jack looked up at her. He got to his feet and circled around her, smirking. "I never back down from a dare."

"So do it, then." said Ginny, lifting her chin. Jack grinned and leaned downward. Ginny widened her eyes and took off before Jack's lips could touch hers. Jack laughed and took off after her.

"Chicken!" he called, chasing her through the trees. He nearly ran into Ginny, who had stopped in tracks at the edge of the woods. Jack glanced at her, his grin still on his face, and followed her gaze. He widened his eyes at the Redcoats littering the yard. His grin vanished and he grabbed Ginny, covering her mouth with his hand, and pulled her into the underbrush.

"What's going on?" Ginny whispered.

"I dunno," Jack murmured. He didn't want to say he had a feeling it was his family's fault. "That must be the leader, look at the details on his coat."

"An admiral," Ginny agreed, nodding. The man stood outside the house, from which four people were led by Redcoats. Ginny's sharp intake of breath prompted Jack to take her hand.

"Admiral Beckett," said the oldest of the four, a woman who resembled Ginny remarkably. "I would say it is a pleasure to see you again, but I'd be lying."

"Evelyn," returned the admiral, "let's make this painless. Where are they?"

"Who?" asked Evelyn.

"Don't play coy with me, woman. Where are the Teagues?" snapped Admiral Beckett.

Evelyn flipped her blonde hair out of her face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where's your husband, then?" asked Admiral Beckett.

"Reckon he ran off when he saw you coming, like the coward he is." said Evelyn.

"And your other daughter?" asked Admiral Beckett.

"Hopefully she's far away from here." said Evelyn.

"Aiding and abetting pirates makes you guilty of piracy yourself. Tell me where they are and you won't suffer their fate." said Beckett.

"Go to hell, Beckett. I won't betray my friends." spat Evelyn.

"So you confess, then? You are a pirate?" Beckett sounded amused.

"Damn right, I am." said Evelyn, drawing herself up.

"All pirates suffer the death penalty." said Beckett.

"Then I'll hang at the gallows." replied Evelyn.

Beckett sneered. "Oh, you won't be going to the gallows," he said. He unsheathed his sword and plunged it into Evelyn's abdomen. Jack felt as if he had been stabbed himself. His heart stuttered in his chest and his eyes widened. The breath caught in his throat like a hunk of meat from lunch. Ginny jumped from the bushes and charged into the yard.

"Mother!" she cried. Jack shook himself out of his daze and moved to go after her, but someone grabbed him.

"No, son!" growled his father. "Let her go. We must leave."

His father placed a hand over Jack's mouth to keep him from protesting. Tears burned his eyes as his father hauled him away, rendering him helpless as Ginny held her dying mother in her arms. Ginny's screams rang in Jack's ears even after he could no longer see the Enright family farm.

 **…**

 **Okay, so I know this was a super short chapter and possibly confusing to first timers. I am revising my original series, simply because I've grown as a writer since taking some classes and whatnot. I wasn't happy with my series and wanted to fix it. If you're a returning reader, welcome back, there will be changes from the original story, so I hope you enjoy. If you're a first time reader, hello and welcome! I hope you enjoy the story, this series definitely means a lot to me because Pirates of the Caribbean just means so much to me for personal reasons, so I want this to be its best. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fractured Edges_**

 **I don't usually put trigger warnings, but be warned, adult themes ahead.**

"Ginny, bring me some tea when I have my piano lesson. You know how I like to sip and play."

Ginny sighed and dipped her head. "Yes, Master Cutler."

The boy about her age smirked at her. "You've been here nearly five years, Ginny, and you still insist on calling me 'Master Cutler.' It isn't necessary."

Ginny ground her teeth together. "Your father wouldn't approve. Or do you not remember the last time I disobeyed his order to always show respect to my owners?"

Cutler waved her off. "I'll talk to him. He'll listen to me. Although, I do rather like your calling me master."

Ginny swallowed a retort. "Yes, Master Cutler. Do you require anything else?"

"Just my tea," said Cutler, "and your company when I play."

Ginny dipped her head. "Yes, Master Cutler. I will return shortly."

Cutler winked at her as she disappeared through the doorway. Ginny choked back a gag, shuddering at the thought of entertaining that prat. She poured him some tea and considered spitting in it, but refrained. She took a deep breath and reentered the drawing room, where she found Cutler at the piano, plinking away at the keys. Ginny's heart ached as she gazed at the piano. She set the tea tray down and watched Cutler's short fingers struggle to play. He turned to Ginny when he finished his song and smiled. He stood from his the piano bench and crossed over to Ginny. He toyed with a stray blonde hair that dangled from Ginny's low bun. Ginny flushed and Cutler smirked, mistaking her reddened cheeks for a delicate blush.

"You've been my maid for quite some time, Ginny. We've gotten to know each other quite well." Cutler murmured.

Ginny clenched her teeth. "Yes, Master Beckett."

Cutler tucked Ginny's hair behind her ear. " _Cutler_ , Ginny. Please, call me Cutler."

Ginny swallowed. "Cutler."

Cutler's face fanned with a smile. Ginny's heart sank. Cutler was nice enough, but Ginny could not forget what his father did to her mother. She doubted Cutler knew, but she did. And that was enough to make her stomach roil in Cutler's flirtatious presence. "I think you're quite beautiful, Ginny. And I've come to care for you."

Ginny's heartbeat fluttered wildly. She widened her eyes and staggered back. "Cutler, this is inappropriate."

Cutler frowned. "Why? We're both nearly of marrying age."

Ginny's face drained of color. "Your father would never allow it."

"No," Cutler agreed, "and I wouldn't want him to. You think I would want to marry you? You're just a slave girl. No, I am merely stating that we don't have much time left to do as we will with our freedoms. And you are a convenient availability for me."

Ginny swallowed the bile rising in her throat. "What are you implying, Master Beckett?"

"I am a young man with a sexual appetite. You are my slave, and I want you to serve me." Cutler replied, raising his eyebrows at Ginny.

She resisted the overwhelming urge to vomit. "And if I say no?"

Cutler's smirk curled into a sneer. "Well, you have no power to say no. You're my property. You could be flogged, if you'd prefer. But it would be such a waste to scar your pretty skin."

Ginny trembled and tears stung her eyes. "As you wish, Master Beckett."

…

Jack gazed out the window of his bedroom, staring at the port far below. The tower of ships that made up Shipwreck Cove had seemed so incredible to him as a young child, before he had left with his parents and found the Enright farm by accident. Jack's heart flashed with a sharpness that nearly took his breath away. His stomach twisted and his eyes burned. He swallowed the lump in his throat and held back his tears, in case his father entered the room. He didn't want to hear another lecture. He heard someone enter his bedroom. He recognized his father by his heavy footsteps.

"Jacky," Teague grumbled. His tone caught Jack's attention, who turned to face his father with his eyebrows furrowed in askance. Teague's eyes seemed darker and the bags under them appeared deeper than usual. He looked as if he carried the mast of a ship upon his shoulders. "It's yer mum."

Jack stifled a gasp and rushed out of the room. He hurried down the sloping corridor to his mother's bedroom. He paused in the doorway, where Grandmama stood. She turned to Jack, her beady black eyes narrowed beneath the folds of skin on her face. "About time, boy. She ain't got much longer."

Jack suppressed a rude comment and pushed past Grandmama. His feet dragged as he drew closer to his mother's bedside. His heartbeat thumped in his ears and the room seemed to stretch on more than usual. He dropped to his knees by his mother's bed. "Mum?"

Jasmine turned her head toward him. Sweat covered her forehead. Her hair stuck to her fevered cheeks. She cracked a smile. She reeked of sick, but Jack leaned closer. He gripped his mother's hands in his. "Jacky," she breathed. "My boy…"

Jack's eyes stung. "Mum, you're gonna be all right. Tell me you're gonna be all right."

Jasmine sighed. "I can't do that, Jacky. They've… They've done all they can."

Jack allowed a few tears to escape his eyes. He felt them slide down his cheeks. Jasmine frowned at his tears but said nothing. Jack wiped her forehead with a damp cloth. "Mum…"

"Jacky, I-I want you to listen… very carefully… Listen, Jacky…" Jasmine's breath hastened into shallow pants as influenza seemed to consume her body right in front of Jack's eyes.

"I'm listening, Mum." Jack sniffled.

"Find… Find Ginny… When you're older… Look for her, Jacky…" Jasmine rasped.

"I… I don't know where to look." Jack frowned.

"You'll find her… I… I know you… will…" Jasmine whispered.

"Mum…" Jack whimpered, not caring that Teague and Grandmama watched him.

"I love you, Jacky…" Jasmine breathed.

"I love you, too, Mum." Jack choked. Teague crossed the room. He sat on Jasmine's other side.

"My boys…" Jasmine wheezed. Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths that slowed, and Jack watched as sickness left his mother's face and surrendered to blankness. Jack coughed out a sobbed and buried his head on the bed. He clenched the sheets and wept. After several moments filled with Jack's blubbering, he felt his father place a large, gnarled hand on his back.

"She's gone, Jacky. Let's go." Teague murmured.

Jack released his grip and stood. He refused to meet his grandmother's gaze as he left the room, his chest echoing the love his mother used to have for him.

…

Ginny doubled over the chamber pot and wretched. She vomited up her lunch and dinner until her throat burned and her mouth tasted like acid. She coughed and spat before moving away from the chamber pot. She clutched her stomach and sank to the floor, trembling. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Her body shook with her cries. Her eyes and throat ached from weeping, but not as much as her body from Cutler's rough touch. She jumped when she felt hands on her. She looked up at a kindly maid who worked with her in the kitchen somedays.

"Ginny, is it?" the maid asked. Ginny nodded but scooted away from the maid. The older woman paused before crouching beside her. "I mustn't speak ill of Master Cutler, but I've seen those nasty looks he gives you and his behavior. I'm only going to ask once, do you understand?" Ginny stared at the darker skinned woman, her brow furrowing, but nodded. The maid's lips dropped gravely. "Were you raped?"

Ginny's face scrunched and she shook her head. "I-I let him, I didn't w-want to be flogged, but n-now I'm ruined…" she sobbed, hiding her face.

"Listen to me, dear. You're not ruined. And you're not the first girl he's done this to, and you certainly won't be the last. Now, I need you to get up and get to work. You are strong, stronger than you think you are. You need to get to work or you will be flogged." said the maid.

Ginny cowered further into the corner of the room. "I-I can't. I don't want to be this forever."

The older woman reached out her hand. "You won't. For now, you are going to smile, you are going to flirt, you are going to work hard and you are going to give him no reason to think that you will not be his forever. Understand?"

Ginny stared at the woman's hand for a moment. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lucille," said the woman. "Do you understand what I've told you?"

Ginny wiped her eyes and took Lucille's hand, who hauled Ginny to her feet. "I think so." Ginny muttered.

Lucille beamed. "Good. Now, there's cleaning to be done."

Ginny spent the next few days following through with what Lucille told her. She smiled, and flirted, and allowed Cutler to do things to her, and gave him no reason to think that anything was wrong. She went to his bed every night for a week and spent the morning after throwing up or crying. She never let Cutler suspect her disgust. During the day, during her chores, she examined the house. She tested which windows creaked when they opened. While cleaning Cutler's room, she dusted the window and unlocked it. It was large enough for her to crawl through, and Lucille had told her that the jump to the ground was not far. Ginny could drop to the ground, and race toward the trees. If she could make it past the border of the Beckett property before anyone could catch her, she would have enough time to make it to the nearest town. Ginny, while cleaning Cutler's room, had snagged some money. She ventured to his room on the eighth night, and allowed for Cutler to feed his sexual appetite. He fell asleep, as per usual, and Ginny snuck out of his bed. She opened the window and slipped into the night. She crawled to the edge of the roof and clambered over the side. She dangled there for a moment and dropped to the ground. Her feet stung from the impact, but Lucille had been right: the drop was not harmful. Ginny took off for the trees. Her boots slapped the ground, but she dared not look back. When she reached the trees, her pace slowed. She weaved in and out of the thick cluster, twigs scratching her face and catching her hair. She kept running until she reached a stream, which she jumped over. She hurried until she reached the fence. She climbed over it, her heart pounding in her throat. She laughed as she ran, her pace picking up once she left the cover of the trees and found a road leading to the nearest town. She said a prayer of thanks for Lucille, and prayed that her friend would be all right.

…

"Quit yer moping, boy! Be a man!" Grandmama snapped. She popped Jack in the mouth. He clenched his fists and staggered back. He rubbed his mouth, glaring at his grandmother.

"My mother died, you unsympathetic sack of wrinkled twats!" Jack yelled.

Grandmama merely looked amused. "Oh, the worm has teeth, does he? Careful Jacky, or I'll squash ye like the spineless leech ye are."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You'd be doing me a bloody favor." He stormed off. He marched up several corridors and into one of the inn rooms and slammed the door.

"How were your lessons?" called a voice from the bed. Jack took several deep breaths before storming over to the bed. He snatched the book from the young woman's hands and tossed it aside. He crashed his lips against hers, tasting her mouth with his tongue. When he pulled away for breath, Esmeralda stared up at him, her dark eyes glittering. "That bad, huh?"

Jack pulled her by the waist, closer to his body. "Shut it." He moved to kiss her again. She let him, but only for a few moments.

"I was reading that." Esmeralda protested.

"You can read it later." Jack groaned as Esmeralda squirmed out from underneath him to fetch her book.

"And your arousal can't be satisfied later?" Esmeralda challenged.

Jack scowled at her as he sat up. "Shut it."

Esmeralda chuckled as she placed the book on her nightstand. She turned to Jack and her smile faltered. "Was it about your mum again?"

Jack rubbed his face with one hand. "I don't want to talk about it, Esme."

"You tell me everything."

Jack sucked in a sharp breath as a certain blonde girl flew to his mind. His chest seized and he leaned over, propping his elbows on his knees. "She thinks I'm moping."

"Well, you are."

Jack's hands balled into fists as he grabbed his hair. "My mother died last year."

"Oh, come on, Jack. We both know that's not the full truth."

Jack jumped to his feet and hurled a pillow at the wall. "Bloody hell, Esme! Leave it alone!"

"No," retorted Esmeralda, unfazed. "Because you have become less and less yourself with every passing day, and I want to know how to get you back."

Jack turned to her, breathing heavily. "It's about my mum," he admitted, "but also about something my mum told me, all right?"

"What did your mum tell you?"

Jack sighed and turned away from Esmeralda. "She told me to find Virginia Enright."

"Who is Virginia Enright?" Esmeralda asked.

Jack gripped the back of a chair. "An old friend of mine. She… She was taken because her family protected mine. Pirates."

"Who took her?"

"Jonathon Beckett," Jack growled.

"And why are you moping about Virginia Enright, six years later?"

"Nearly seven," Jack corrected quietly. He turned to Esmeralda. "Because I watched Jonathon Beckett kill Virginia's mother. I watched as he grabbed Virginia and my father took me away. There's no way I'd be able to find her."

"No, something else is holding you back. What is it?"

"My father and grandmother told me not to," Jack admitted. "And a ship would be handy."

"I have a ship, Jack. We could find your friend."

Jack's heart lifted ever so slightly. "But what if she's dead?"

"What if she isn't, Jack?" Esmeralda insisted. "And even if she is, wouldn't you like the closure?"

Jack thought for a moment before nodding. His shoulders slumped. "But Dad and Grandmama…"

"Why do they even care?"

"Dad says it's too dangerous, Grandmama thinks it's a waste of time."

"To hell with that, Jack. Your dad's away. Your grandmother is too old to come after us. Let's go, Jack. Let's find her." Esmeralda bounced excitedly.

Jack softened and took her face in his hands. He met her gaze without flinching. "I love you."

"And I love you," Esmeralda returned, "Mí corazón."

...

 _Four Years Later_

"Remember, Suzume. You are Ginny Stormmare. This will give you a fresh start."

Ginny turned to her friend, her heart weighing an extra ten pounds. "Thank you, Captain Chiyo."

The Asian woman smiled, her dark eyes softening as she took Ginny's hands in hers. "Don't thank me yet, my little storm. You have much ahead of you."

Ginny's eyes welled with tears as she embraced Chiyo. "I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing, child. Survive. I know you can. And if you ever find your sparrow…" Chiyo cupped Ginny's face with one hand.

Ginny looked away, her eyes flaring. "I don't need to find Jack Teague. The girl who wanted to find him died years ago."

"You may think so, Suzume, but that little Enright girl is still within you. Now, go. My friend will meet you on the docks and take you by a Mr. Swann's house. They say his wife just passed, and his daughter needs a caretaker. You are young and kind. I'm sure you will find that job an easy task." said Chiyo.

Ginny hugged her friend one last time before debarking the _Hidden Blade_. She met Chiyo's friend on the docks as promised. She waved goodbye to Chiyo, her heart aching sharply. She turned away and followed Chiyo's friend, a peppy young woman named Aurora, onto the foggy streets of London.

 **…**

 **Sorry, I know it's been a super long time. But I got little to no reception on the first chapter, and I have been paying more attention to my most successful fanfic and one that's growing more successful, and I've been neglecting this one. I have a lot of plans for this one, which will place everything together if any of you are confused. But now we're past a lot of the background story, and are heading into the first film of POTC. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sparrow's Return_**

Ginny rose from her nap, feeling the sway of the ship beneath her feet. Three years had passed since she had found the Swanns in London. Weatherby Swann had been a man lost without his wife. His daughter, Elizabeth, had been seven. She was slow to warm up to Ginny at first, but over time, Ginny had enticed the girl with stories of adventure –stories Ginny had partaken in, but never admitted that.

When Weatherby Swann had been promoted to governor of Port Royal in the Caribbean, he had begged Ginny to accompany them. He promised to pay her well and swore that Elizabeth would be distraught if Ginny did not go with them. Ginny, not wanting to part with Elizabeth, had agreed easily. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed the sea until she felt the rocking of it beneath the boards of the ship. She wandered out of the cabin she shared with Elizabeth. Frowning, Ginny peered around the deck for the young girl. Ginny's lips twitched when she heard Elizabeth's matter-of-fact pipe.

"Actually, I still find them quite fascinating."

"Yes," said Weatherby, "that one concerns me."

Elizabeth scowled as her father strode away. Her brown eyes widened when she spotted Ginny. She rushed over to the young woman. "You never told me that pirates get hanged!" Elizabeth accused, slipping her hand into Ginny's.

Ginny laughed softly. "I wanted to spare you from the grisly details."

"Mr. Gibbs says its bad luck to sing about pirates. He heard me singing that song you taught me." Elizabeth sounded abashed, so Ginny gave her hand a squeeze.

"Mr. Gibbs says that it's bad luck to wash between your toes, too. You shouldn't believe everything he says." Ginny said, peering over her shoulder to make sure that said Mr. Gibbs was not behind them. She relaxed, seeing him on the port side of the ship. She led Elizabeth to the starboard side to peer at the foggy water.

"Is it dangerous to sail in the fog?" Elizabeth asked.

"It can be," said Ginny. Her eyes glazed as she peered at the grey water sloshing against the hull of the ship. She recalled a cold winter at sea, with harsh grey water chopping at the hull of the _Hidden Blade_ and Captain Chiyo bent over a map of the heavens, pointing out the different constellations until Ginny could name them. A parasol floating in the water caught Ginny's attention. She wrinkled her nose, smelling something rather woody. Elizabeth let go of Ginny's hand to place her hands on the railing, peering down at the parasol with a wrinkled brow. Elizabeth moved along the rail for a few feet before jumping back as though splashed with icy water.

"Look, there's a boy, a boy in the water!" Elizabeth cried, pointing. Ginny frowned and peered down at the sea. Indeed, splayed out on a piece of driftwood, was a young boy of about Elizabeth's age, floating toward them.

"Man overboard!" James Norrington bellowed.

Ginny and Elizabeth moved back while the men labored to bring the boy aboard the ship.

"Mary, mother of God," Mr. Gibbs breathed.

The men peered toward the side of the ship. Ginny looked and her heart stiffened. She found the source of the woody smell: smoke. A ship was ablaze on the sea. It must have been where the boy had come from. The men argued about the cause of the inferno. Ginny suppressed a roll of her eyes when Gibbs suggested pirates. Though part of her wondered…

James Norrington shouted orders for men to search for survivors. Ginny and Elizabeth stood off to the side, watching the men bustle about near frantically. "Girls," said Weatherby, appearing by Ginny's shoulder, "I want you to watch over the boy. Take care of him. He's in your charge."

Ginny and Elizabeth both nodded. They approached the unconscious boy. Ginny's heart softened for the boy. Elizabeth reached out to brush aside a strand of wet hair out of his face. The boy jerked awake with a gasp and gripped Elizabeth's wrist. "It's okay," she breathed, "my name is Elizabeth Swann."

"W-Will Turner." said the boy.

"We're watching over you, Will." Ginny assured him. His brown gaze flickered to Ginny's for a moment before he passed out again. Elizabeth's ever-curious gaze fixated on the gold around Will's neck. She picked up the pendant and examined it.

"You're a… a pirate." Elizabeth gasped.

Ginny's brow wrinkled and she looked at the pendant. It was indeed odd, with its skull design and glinting gold. "What did he say, ladies?" demanded James, causing Ginny and Elizabeth to whirl around. Elizabeth hid the pendant behind her back.

"His name is William Turner. That's what we found out." said Elizabeth.

James dipped his head. "Take him below."

The two men flanking James nodded and picked young Will up and carried him below deck, presumably to the ship's primary physician. Ginny glanced toward Elizabeth, who had wandered to the front of the ship, examining Will's pendant. She held it up, watching the grey light flash against its golden surface. A black mass in the distance caught Ginny's attention. Her gaze flickered to a galleon slinking away from the wreckage, hiding its torn sails and dark hull in the smoke. Elizabeth wheeled around, her eyes wide.

"Did you see that?" she hissed.

Ginny nodded, her stomach twisting. "Yes."

"Do you think that was a pirate ship? It had to have been; it had a flag and everything."

"Elizabeth, hush," Ginny scolded. Elizabeth's rambling fell silent. Ginny peered at the golden pendant. "If they were pirates, then they were unordinary."

"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth asked.

Ginny's gaze never wandered from the pendant. "They didn't attack us," she muttered, "and our ship is a likely target since we're a cargo ship. Whatever they wanted, we don't have."

"Or perhaps we do now." Elizabeth half-sang, holding up the golden necklace.

Ginny ushered Elizabeth to keep the thing out of sight. "Lizzie, you mustn't show that to anyone."

"I know." said Elizabeth, pouting a little.

"Why did you even take it?"

"Will is a pirate. I-I don't want him to be hanged like Mr. Gibbs said." Elizabeth cast her gaze downward.

Ginny sighed. "All right. Just… keep it hidden, all right? You get me into enough trouble as is."

Elizabeth grinned. "Says the woman who teaches me about trouble."

"Your father needn't know that. The trick is not getting caught."

"But then is it really trouble?" Elizabeth countered.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "I understand why your father wanted help raising you, child."

…

"Miss Stormmare," said Estrella, a rather plump maid of the governor's mansion, "Mr. Swann asked that you accompany him and Miss Swann to the ceremony today. He said to remind you that it is a special occasion and so you need to dress for it."

Ginny looked up from her vanity set. Her room sat adjacent to Elizabeth's and was less decorated, but nicer than the servants' quarters. She paused in the brushing of her hair. "Thank you, Estrella."

"Will you require assistance?" Estrella asked.

"I suppose for the corset," Ginny sighed, setting her silver-backed brush on the vanity surface. She rose from her chair and hurried behind the dressing screen. Estrella followed.

"I was thinking the cream gown with that lovely floral pattern?" she suggested.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

"And Mr. Alden likes it, if it isn't too bold to say." Estrella said.

Ginny let out a chuff of laughter while Estrella worked on the lacings to the corset. "Is there no limit to your knowledge of the townspeople, Estrella?"

"Maids gossip to pass the time, miss." Estrella answered.

Ginny grinned. She gasped slightly as Estrella tugged on the strings of her corset. After her underdress was set, Ginny slipped into the floral gown. Estrella tied a salmon sash around Ginny's waist to match the salmon bow between her breasts. "I'm beginning to think that Mr. Alden is not as fond of me as I previously thought."

"Oh, don't be silly. He's smitten with you. A fine merchant means a comfortable life. I think he's just shy about the ways of wooing." said Estrella. Ginny moved back to the vanity while Estrella worked on pinning up the majority of Ginny's hair.

"Yes, well, he better to get a move on. James Norrington is supposedly going to propose to Elizabeth after the ceremony. It'll be a shame if she weds before I do." Ginny said, her shoulders slumping. In truth, she was not all that fond of Frederick Alden, but it would be rather embarrassing for Elizabeth to marry Norrington before Ginny and Frederick did, as they had been courting for a year while Elizabeth and Norrington had not.

"Well, Captain Norrington is considerably older than Mr. Alden. I imagine he wants to settle down sooner rather than later. This hat will match nicely." Estrella held up a hat that indeed matched the dress well. She placed it on Ginny's head, careful not to mess with the pins in Ginny's hair.

"I suppose." Ginny murmured. She thanked Estrella and exited her room. When she descended the stairs, she noted Elizabeth speaking with none other than Will Turner. Ginny's lips twitched in amusement. The two were quite close, despite their class differences. Ginny had spent the past eight years chasing Elizabeth and Will around as children. If Elizabeth were smart and disregarded what others would think, she would marry Will and not James Norrington. It was obvious, at least to Ginny, that the two harbored feelings for one another. Ginny smiled, a certain homesickness panging her heart. She wondered if, had they been given the chance, she and Jack Teague would have harbored feelings for each other. Ginny figured that perhaps they had been on the way to such feelings. She recalled the day she had dared Jack to kiss her, how he had refused to back down and how she had ultimately run away, straight into the nightmare that plagued her each night. She suppressed a shiver and nodded to Will.

"Miss Stormmare," Will greeted warmly.

"We really must be going," said Mr. Swann.

"Good day, Mr. Turner." said Elizabeth, her tone solemn.

"Good day," Will replied, following the Swanns and Ginny out. Ginny clambered into the carriage. Elizabeth followed, her eyes still trained on Will through the window.

Ginny gazed at Elizabeth, who turned away from the window at last to stare at her hands, her eyelids lowered dejectedly. After years of watching over Elizabeth, Ginny had learned the shadows of emotions that Elizabeth tried to hide. The skin around her lips was tight and her shoulders slumped. She toyed with her cuticles, her brow twitching minutely. Ginny's heart panged for Elizabeth. She reached over and squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth looked at Ginny, the corners of her mouth tugging upward. They held hands the whole carriage ride, Governor Swann never noticing the solemn writ of Elizabeth's brow. When they arrived at Fort Charles, they stepped out of the carriage and walked to the stone area where redcoats and civilians mingled, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Ginny slung her arm through Elizabeth's. She smiled as they found a decent place to stand and watched the ceremony, dipping her head in greeting to a few of the people she knew. A young, ginger-haired man approached Ginny. His blue eyes lit up when he spotted her. He wore the redcoat uniform and the hair on his face was growing out, which gave him a rather rugged appearance. Ginny liked it.

"Mr. Alden," Ginny greeted, bowing her head slightly.

Frederick Alden smiled. "I have to return to my post, but I wanted to see you first. I trust you'll grace me with your companionship after the ceremony?"

"Of course, Mr. Alden. I would be honored." Ginny replied.

Frederick simpered sheepishly. "Frederick, please."

"Frederick." Ginny amended.

Frederick nodded and swept off to return to his post. Elizabeth snickered beside Ginny. "I believe he is quite smitten with you, Miss Stormmare."

Ginny elbowed Elizabeth. "Says the woman who's getting proposed to today."

"Supposedly." Elizabeth corrected, the hopefulness in her tone poorly hidden.

Ginny looked at her. "You can say no, you know."

"Father wouldn't like that."

"He loves you, Elizabeth."

"James and I are a smart match."

"But would you choose him for yourself?" Ginny countered.

Elizabeth looked ahead, ignoring Ginny's stare. "I don't have the luxury of choosing."

Ginny snorted. "You're not royalty, Lizzie. This isn't a political marriage. You could choose. Perhaps it would be frowned upon, but people would forget after a few years. Your father would forgive you."

"Ginny, I don't really want to talk about this."

Ginny pursed her lips. "You know I say this out of love."

Elizabeth smiled at Ginny, though it failed to reach her eyes. "I do."

They fell silent as the ceremony began. Elizabeth fanned herself, huffing and increasing the speed of her fanning as the ceremony continued. She slipped her arm out of Ginny's to hold her stomach. Ginny frowned but refrained from speaking as James Norrington flourished his new sword. As soon as the ceremony ended –which Ginny nearly fell asleep during –she turned to Elizabeth.

"Are you all right?"

Elizabeth hissed, her cheeks flushed. "Corset problems."

Ginny looked around, her brow furrowing. "If we could find a private room, I could help you…"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth assured her. They made their way to the drinks.

"Ginny," said Frederick, his hands clasped behind his back. He bounced on the balls of his feet. Ginny looked to Elizabeth in farewell before looping her arm through Frederick's. He led her away, out from under the cover. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Ginny said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. How did one court without the awkwardness? "You look rather dashing yourself."

Frederick's cheeks reddened. "Th-thank you. I-I was wondering if, perhaps, you would do me the honor of accompanying me on a picnic tomorrow afternoon?"

Ginny looked at him. "Of course. That sounds lovely."

"Elizabeth!" Commodore Norrington's roar brought Ginny's attention to the edge of the fort. She exchanged a glance with Frederick and they moved closer.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!" Gillette said. Ginny hurried to Governor Swann, leaving Frederick's side.

"What's happened?" she demanded as soldiers rushed off, led by Commodore Norrington himself.

"Elizabeth… Elizabeth fell off the fort!" Governor Swann breathed. Ginny's eyes widened. She gathered up her skirt and hurried after the newly promoted commodore and his men.

…

Captain Jack Sparrow sat with a couple of goons, relaying a story of one of his adventures. He hoped to distract them long enough for them to forget he'd been trespassing and was obviously not a regular member of high society. He hoped to buy time enough to formulate a real plan, or at least part of one, to commandeer a ship and sail to Tortuga before the Navy even realized one of their ships was missing. A splash interrupted Jack mid-sentence. He looked over, his brow furrowed in bewilderment. He stood and noticed a dress –no, a woman –sinking beneath the surface of the bay. Jack stared at the unusual sight for a moment and blinked.

"Will you be saving her?" Jack asked the goon to his left.

"I can't swim!" the man replied.

Jack stifled a huff of irritation and looked to the man on his right, who shook his head, looking quite pale. Jack rolled his eyes. He took off his hat and thrust it at one of the men. "Pride of the King's Navy, you are," Jack snapped, stripping of his belted sash, coat, sword and pistol. "Do not move!" Jack climbed onto the rail of the ship and dove into the sea. He plunged toward the bottom, where the woman had sunken. She hit the ocean floor, her hair floating around her eerily. Jack's eyes burned from the salt of the sea, but he blinked away the pain until his eyes adjusted. He wrapped his arms around the woman's waist. _Good Lord, does this woman eat?_ he thought as he kicked off the floor and surged to the surface. He gasped for breath and struggled to hold the woman above the surface, praying that she breathed. Her dress's weight dragged them beneath the waves once more. Jack ripped the dress off the woman, leaving her in her undergarments. Jack dragged the woman through the water, mentally cursing himself as her head lolled on his shoulder. What the bloody hell was he doing, saving this woman? This was not part of the plan!

Jack threw the woman over his shoulder and began his climb up the ladder onto the dock. He cringed under the woman's sudden weight as the water no longer bore it for him. One of the Navy men Jack had been speaking with for the past hour grabbed the woman and laid her on the dock. "Not breathing!" he announced.

No. Jack did not just risk everything to save this woman for nothing. "Move!" he growled. He took out a dagger and cut the woman's corset off her. The woman coughed to life, water spilling out of her mouth and onto the deck. Gold glinting around her neck caught Jack's eye. He frowned and picked up the medallion and ran his thumb over the skeletal face. This was the Aztec gold that he lost the _Pearl_ over. How the hell did this high class woman come to possess it? "Where did you get that?" he murmured.

The woman's wide brown eyes stared into his. Before she could answer, several Navy men surrounded the area. One of them, wearing an extravagant blue coat, drew his sword and pointed it under Jack's chin. "On your feet." he commanded.

Jack lifted his eyebrows and lifted his hands. He stood, palms facing in a show of surrender. He met the cold gaze of the man with the sword. An elderly man wearing a grey wig and an extravagant hat with a nice feather pushed his way past the soldiers. "Elizabeth!" he gasped.

Another woman knelt to help the soaked woman –Elizabeth –to her feet. "Are you all right?" the nameless woman asked as the older man placed his coat around Elizabeth.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." said Elizabeth, glancing at Jack. The other woman looked at him, her blue eyes narrowed in curiosity. Jack met her gaze.

"Shoot him." said the older man suddenly. Jack frowned, his gaze flicking to the older man's. He noticed one of the Navy men stuffing Elizabeth's corset out of sight. Jack swallowed an exasperated sigh as the Navy men trained their bayonets on him.

"Father! Commodore," said Elizabeth quickly, "do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

The commodore hesitated, then held out his hand. "I believe thanks are in order."

Jack stared at the commodore's extended hand for a moment. He was being thanked? Jack accepted the commodore's hand. The commodore grasped Jack's hand and pulled him forward while yanking his sleeve up his arm, revealing the pirate brand on Jack's forearm. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we? _Pirate_."

"Hang him!" said the older man, his arms still wrapped around Elizabeth.

Jack grimaced to himself. _Make up your mind, man!_ "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." said the commodore. He pulled Jack's sleeve up further, revealing the tattoo on Jack's arm. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Jack's eyes snapped to the nameless woman's when he heard her gasp. He masked his confusion at the shock writ on her face. He looked at the commodore. "Captain," Jack corrected, "Jack Sparrow. If you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain." the commodore mocked.

"I'm in the market, as it were." Jack stole a glance at the woman in the floral gown, who looked quite faint.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," said one of the goons Jack had entertained earlier.

"Told ya he was telling the truth!" snapped the other goon.

"These are his, sir." The first goon held out Jack's effects.

The commodore picked up Jack's pistol. "No additional shots, nor powder," he said, setting the pistol down. The commodore picked up Jack's compass. "A compass that doesn't point north…" The commodore smirked while Jack merely smiled sarcastically. The commodore unsheathed Jack's sword halfway. "And I half-expected it to be made of wood. You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack retorted. The commodore had no comeback, so grabbed Jack by the arm and urged him up the dock, where Gillette waited with a pair of shackles.

"Commodore Norrington, I really must protest!" said a woman. Jack half-expected it to be Elizabeth, but he was rather surprised to see the nameless woman, following after the commodore. Jack waited while Gillette prepared the shackles. Jack narrowed his eyes at the commodore. Commodore Norrington, eh?

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" said Elizabeth, positioning herself between Norrington and Jack, who was struck with an idea.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." said Norrington.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack commented.

"Indeed." Norrington nearly spat his retort.

Gillette finished shackling Jack's wrists. "Finally," Jack huffed. He turned and threw his arms around Elizabeth, drawing the chain across the young woman's neck.

"No, don't shoot!" the older man protested. Jack assumed the man was Elizabeth's father.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack said in Elizabeth's ear. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please! And my hat!" Jack watched Norrington's jaw tighten as he remained partial. Jack tightened his hold on Elizabeth. "Commodore!" he urged as Elizabeth gasped slightly. He did not want to hurt the lass if he could help it, but he would to prompt Norrington to act.

Norrington gathered Jack's effects, who pulled Elizabeth's wet body closer to him. She was trembling, whether from the cold, fear or anger, Jack had no idea. He supposed it was a mixture. "Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack hissed.

"It's Miss Swann!" Elizabeth growled.

Jack tightened the chain again to make his point. "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind."

Norrington thrust Jack's effects into Elizabeth's arms. She turned and dressed Jack in his effects while he pointed his pistol at Elizabeth's temple. Jack smirked at Norrington, who looked away pointedly. "Easy on the goods, darling." Jack grunted as Elizabeth tightened his waist belt.

"You're despicable." she snarled quietly.

"Sticks and stones, love," Jack remarked. "I saved your life, now you've saved mine, we're square." He turned Elizabeth around and backed away with her. "Gentlemen, this is the day that you'll always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack flung his arms back over Elizabeth and shoved her forward. He turned around and grabbed a rope. He kicked a latch and was flung upward. He swung around, yelling as Norrington opened fire. Jack jumped onto a beam and flung the chain of his shackles over a stretch of rope. He swung down and landed on the ground. He took off running as Norrington and his men shot after him. He sprinted into town and hid behind a statue and waited for the soldiers to lose him. He caught his breath while he waited, the woman in the floral dress and her look of shock etched in the back of his mind.

…

Ginny paced back and forth in her room, her heart thudding against her sternum. Perhaps it was not him. Jack Teague had been a child when he claimed he would one day be a great captain, Jack Sparrow, after the nickname his mother had given him… But how many men named Jack would call themselves "Sparrow?" How many would insist on their captainship? It had to be him. Jack Teague… Jack Sparrow. Ginny's sparrow, the lost bird she had missed as she was taken by the Beckett family, was back in her life.

Ginny sat at her vanity and buried her face in her hands. Tears burned the backs of her eyes and her throat swelled. She shook with a soft sob. He had abandoned her. He hadn't even recognized her. How could he? Last he saw her, she had been ten years old… He'd been eleven. Ginny inhaled raggedly. She wished that Jack had not returned to her life. Not now… Her heart twisted in her chest, sharpening her breath. He didn't know who she was, and he would die on the morrow. He would die never knowing who she was. Ginny dissolved into sobs once more. She had finally found her sparrow, but he was going to hang in the morning. She'd found him, only to watch him die.

 **…**

 **You guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I've been in school and had 3 research papers due… Yeah, that sucked. I saw the fifth POTC movie, and I really liked it! There are some things that I didn't love, like Jack's character taking fifteen steps back in terms of characterization, as well as Elizabeth's, but other than that, I really enjoyed it! So, my love for POTC has been reawakened somewhat. I hope to update more frequently. Thank you to all of you who have added this story to your alerts and reviewed! For that person who asked, Ginny is NOT that maid who spoke a little too boldly. That maid's name is Estrella, I believe. Ginny is entirely new and my creation! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Slumbering Storm_**

Ginny slipped out of her room and shut the door behind her quietly. Estrella bustled along the landing but stopped when she spotted Ginny. "Do you need anything, Miss Stormmare?"

Ginny smiled. "No, Estrella. Just off for a walk in the garden. I can't sleep." The lie came easily.

Estrella's smile was sympathetic. "Yes, I'm sure seeing Jack Sparrow was quite terrifying."

Ginny felt the color drain from her face. "Pardon?"

"Well, Miss Swann is exhausted, of course, but you witnessed the whole thing! The infamous pirate, Jack Sparrow… What a horrible experience!" Estrella placed a hand over her heart.

Ginny relaxed. Of course Estrella knew nothing of Ginny's past with Jack. Why would she? "Oh. Yes, it was a most trying experience. I'm afraid I'll have nightmares for weeks. I can only imagine how Elizabeth feels."

Estrella simpered and patted Ginny's arm in comfort. Ginny snuck past Estrella and down the stairs. The foyer was empty, but Ginny paused by the door to peer down the hallway, in the direction of Governor Swann's study. The study door stood ajar, but no candlelight filtered out, which suggested that Governor Swann was not in his study. Ginny presumed that Weatherby must be at Fort Charles with Commodore Norrington. Ginny nearly leaped out of her skin when she heard a male voice behind her.

"Out for a midnight stroll, Miss Stormmare?" Franklin, the kindly old butler, asked.

Ginny looked at him, giving him a sheepish grin. "I can't sleep."

Franklin returned her smile. "Be careful out there, my dear. It sounds as if a storm is coming."

Ginny frowned, hearing distant booming. She nodded and slipped outside after gracing Franklin with a parting nod. The night air's coolness sucked the breath from her lungs. She gathered up her skirt and worked her way downhill, frowning at the sky as the distant thundering continued. The night sky was quite clear, yet it sounded as if thunder chased nonexistent lightning. As Ginny headed toward the fort, her heartbeat intensified until it felt as though her heart flung itself against her ribs and reverberated through her bloodstream. She could feel the thud of her heart in her veins, down to her fingertips. Even her head echoed her heart's erratic thumping. Her blood felt as though lightning fried it, making her heartbeats rather painful.

 _What the bloody hell am I doing? What will I say to him? Would he even care? God, I must be the biggest fool on this Earth…_

 _I can't just let him die._

 _But what will I do, free him from jail? I can't do that._

 _He didn't even try to save me when we were children!_

 _Well, he was just a child…_

 _Still, he abandoned me. He promised he never would. He promised._

 _Why am I doing this? What am I even doing?_

 _I still care for him._

"Fuck," Ginny muttered under her breath. She stopped in her tracks when the booming sounded far closer. She looked toward the sky, confused. It was still clear. A loud bang at the fort jerked Ginny's attention to it, where chunks of stone exploded and flew through the air. Shouts of soldiers about return fire caused Ginny to move into view of the bay. The ghostly silhouette of an obsidian ship floated in the water, illuminated every few seconds by the light of cannon fire. A flash told her that the ship had just fired another shot at the fort. It hit just above her, sending heaps of stone crashing down to where she stood.

"Fuck!" Ginny cried, diving out of the way. She landed beside a bush and cradled her head. Bits of rock pelted her back and her knuckles. She felt the ground shake beneath her as more cannons fired at Port Royal. Ginny's heart fluttered wildly, like a panicked bird trying to escape a gilded cage. She focused on controlling her breathing to keep calm. She couldn't just lie here next to the fort. She needed cover. Getting to her feet, she stumbled when cannon fire shook the ground again. She used a nearby tree for support, as her legs trembled. Fire raced through her veins, chasing off the fear. Yelling from the shore caught her attention, so she squinted. The attackers were coming ashore. Ginny took off at a sprint, staggering as hunks of stone fell around her from the fort. She hurried toward the jail, shielding herself from debris. A group of attackers seemed to be heading in her direction. Ginny charged into the jail, which was to her right. She hurried down the steps and turned toward the cells, breathing heavily.

Jack Sparrow's cell was the first one at the bottom of the steps. The cell next to his was vacant, with a large hole in the back wall, big enough for a man to crawl through. Ginny figured that the previous occupants had escaped, thanks to the cannons and their extensive damage. Jack looked at her, irritation sparkling in his eyes. "You scared the dog off." he muttered.

Ginny glanced down the hall, still trying to catch her breath. "He never would've come to you."

Jack shrugged. "Did me good to try."

Ginny huffed. "Sorry."

Jack peered up at her. "You were at the docks today."

Ginny nodded. "Yes," she said, stepping closer to his cell.

"You have a name, love?" Jack prompted.

"I'm… I'm Ginny."

Jack frowned and drew back slightly, as if Ginny had uttered something offensive. "Short for Jennifer, perhaps?"

"No."

Jack poked his cheek with his tongue when Ginny failed to elaborate. Ginny thought she saw a flicker of fear in Jack's eyes, but he masked it before she could decipher what she saw. Yelling at the top of the stairs caused both of them to stiffen. A Navy man fell to the bottom of the stairs, just behind Ginny. She looked at him and her blood froze. The man was dead. She looked at Jack, eyes wide.

"Hide," Jack hissed. Ginny scurried around the staircase and hid behind and beneath it, flattening herself against the wall.

Two pirates entered the jail. Jack's eyes flickered to Ginny's. She slowed her breathing. "This ain't the armory!" yelled one of the men.

"Well, well… Captain Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" The other man spat on the floor. Jack drew back with a disgusted frown. Ginny held her breath.

"Last time we saw you, you were all alone, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," said Jack. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Ginny recognized the reference to Dante's _Inferno_. She couldn't help the ghost of a smile that pulled at her lips. But her amusement vanished as the dark-skinned man thrust his arm through the bars to grab Jack by the throat. Ginny glanced around for a possible weapon, just in case. Ginny covered her mouth to muffle her gasp. The man's arm was skeletal in the light of the moon. Jack's eyes widened.

"So there is a curse," Jack murmured, unfazed by the other man's clench on Jack's throat. "That's interesting."

"You know nothin' of hell." the man growled.

He let go of Jack's throat and swept out of the jail with his companion. Jack peered at the dog bone, still in his hand. "That's very interesting," he muttered. His eyes lifted to Ginny's. "It's also interesting that you, an upstanding lady, would come to this place in the middle of the night, even if to hide from pirates. What're you really doing here?"

Ginny found it difficult to catch her breath. She parted her lips to speak, but no words left her lips. _Come on, you coward. Tell him who you are!_ But the boiling claws of anxiety raked down her back and held her tongue. Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to say something while Jack stared at her expectantly. "I, erm… I wanted to tell you… I wanted to tell you that I don't think you deserve to die, and I know that isn't much consolation coming from a woman you don't know, but… I thought you should know. And I wanted to thank you for saving Elizabeth's life."

Jack seemed surprised, judging by the slight incline of his eyebrows and the lift of his chin. "Even though I turned around and threatened her life?"

"You didn't mean it, did you?" It was a rhetorical question, one Jack refrained from answering. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, prompting Ginny to explain. She inhaled. "You wanted to escape. You didn't want to hurt her."

"And if I did?" Jack challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny grabbed fistfuls of her skirt. "You didn't."

"You don't know me, love."

 _I used to._ Ginny bit her tongue to keep from saying that aloud. "People's eyes tend not to lie in raw moments."

Jack smirked. "I'm a very talented liar, love. It's me whole profession, as it were."

Ginny looked away. Why was he so infuriating? He hadn't changed much, then. She peered at Jack. "Then you're lying about wanting to hurt Elizabeth. You're toying with me because you want to test my limits, to gauge my true intentions."

Jack studied her. "And what have I discovered?"

Ginny frowned, staring into his eyes. She noticed the slight knit of his brow and the trace of a smirk on his lips. He enjoyed this, but genuine curiosity also riddled him. His eyes glittered with scrutiny. Ginny released her dress and smoothed it out, relaxing slightly. "That I'm not one to underestimate."

Jack's lips upturned into a real smirk. "Ah, so you are not a mind-reader, then."

Ginny crossed her arms. "Oh? Then what _have_ you discovered?"

Jack tilted his head as he pondered Ginny's challenge. "Perhaps I have underestimated you," he admitted. Ginny prepared to say something rather childish to rub it in, but Jack continued: "I think you're hiding something."

Ice trickled through Ginny's veins. "And what on Earth do you think I'm hiding?"

Jack grinned. "I'm afraid I'm not a mind-read either, love."

Ginny returned his smile, though it was far more reserved. _Tell him!_ She jumped when the door to the jail opened. Her eyes widened, as did Jack's. Ginny slipped back against the wall, returning to her hiding place. Ginny stared at Jack for answers. He met her gaze and jerked his head slightly. He seemed unbothered by the newcomer. Ginny frowned as the newcomer stepped toward the empty cell next to Jack's. It was a Navy soldier. Ginny recognized the ginner hair and stepped out of her hiding place.

"Frederick!" she gasped.

The Navy man started and turned, his blue eyes wide and his face unusually pale. He frowned when he saw Ginny. "Miss Stormmare? What in God's name are you doing in here?"

Ginny glanced at Jack. She couldn't tell Frederick the truth. "I-I was on my way to the fort when I saw pirates, and… I came in here to hide. I-I didn't know what else to do."

Frederick softened. "Are you all right?" he asked, gripping Ginny's shoulders in concern. Ginny nodded and smiled softly. Frederick spared Jack a brief glance before looking back to Ginny. "Let's get you out of here. We believe the worst of the attack is over."

Ginny nodded. She looked at Jack, who lifted his eyebrows at her in response. Ginny bit her lip and followed Frederick out of the jail cell. Frederick led Ginny inside the fort and to Norrington's office, where Weatherby and Norrington yelled rather heatedly at one another.

"No one can find Elizabeth. We must do something!" Weatherby snapped.

"I have sent out search parties," Norrington said, sounding exhausted. "If she is still gone at first light, we will exact another course of action."

Ginny felt cold fingers grip her heart. "Elizabeth is missing?"

The two men noticed Ginny with Frederick at last. Weatherby wheeled and his face drowned with relief. "Ginny! Thank goodness you're all right. Where've you been?"

"I hid," Ginny said impatiently, "and is Elizabeth really missing?"

Weatherby rubbed his forehead. "I'm afraid so. Those pirates attacked my home. Franklin is dead."

Ginny's heart stuttered. Franklin? She had spoken to him only hours ago… She gripped her skirt. "Anyone else? Estrella?"

"They're all accounted for, save for Elizabeth." Weatherby replied.

Ginny nodded, though she felt no relief. "I-I can't believe… Elizabeth… I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep, and then they attacked. God, this is my fault. I should've stayed at the house…" She ran a hand through her hair, feeling rather queasy.

"Nonsense," Weatherby assured her, patting her shoulder. "Had you stayed, they would've taken you as well."

 _They wouldn't have taken me._ Ginny kept her thoughts to herself. She could defend herself, but not many were privy to that information. Ginny should've stayed. She could have protected Elizabeth… She should have taught Elizabeth…

"Mr. Alden, why don't you take Miss Stormmare back home?" Norrington suggested.

Frederick nodded and put his arm around Ginny and led her out of Norrington's office. He walked her home, where he kissed her cheek in farewell. Ginny smiled stiffly in response. She entered the house and trudged up to her room. She refused to look down the hall at Elizabeth's room. Trembling, she stared around at her ransacked room. Her jewelry box sat open, its contents missing. The blankets on her bed were torn back, evidence of a frenzy of overturning her room for anything valuable. Clothes lay strewn about the floor. Ginny's stomach lurched, though not for her missing things.

Her trembling intensified until bile surged up her throat. She swallowed it with a grimace. She paced back and forth, too anxious to sleep. She paused, catching sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair had fallen from its bun. Dirt and mud smudged the front of her dress, as well as the elbows and knees, courtesy of her dive into the dirt for cover. The hem of her dress was beginning to fray, and there were two spots of wrinkled fabric on the skirt from her incessant grabbing of it. Sweat sheened her colorless face. She took out the remaining pins in her hair, letting it fall about her shoulders. Huffing, she struggled out of her dress. In her undergarments, she searched her closet for something more casual.

After rummaging through the remnants of her clothes, she found a lightweight lavender dress with white lace sleeves. She struggled into it, pulled on a flat pair of shoes and left the governor's mansion. Morning light began to streak through the clouds, casting pale light onto Port Royal. Ginny sighed in relief –Norrington and his men seemed too busy to hang Jack at the moment, so that scratched worry off her list. Ginny wandered the streets of Port Royal, her feet leading while her mind worried. The pirate attack had left shops plundered and littered the streets with bodies. Soldiers worked to remove the dead before the afternoon sun baked them and intensified the stench of decay. Ginny avoided looking at the bodies. She headed toward the blacksmith shop to check on Will. However, she happened across a body splayed on the ground, and her chest tightened.

"Will?" Ginny breathed, hurrying toward the body. "No, no, no… Please, don't be dead!" Ginny examined Will's body as she knelt beside him. She saw no critical wound. She relaxed slightly but began to shake Will to wake him. Will wrinkled his brow. Ginny sighed, smiling breathlessly. He rubbed the back of his head while Ginny helped him sit upright.

Will seemed to realize who sat beside him. "Miss Stormmare," he cried. "They took her, they took Elizabeth!"

Ginny frowned. "She's missing, I know."

"I saw the pirates take her." Will replied, getting to his feet.

Ginny helped him, her frown deepening. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I saw them." Will insisted.

Ginny nodded. "Then let's get to the fort and tell Norrington. They currently think that she's only missing."

Will nodded. Ginny looped her arm around Will's waist while he draped an arm over her shoulders. Their progress to the fort was slow, with Will half-hopping, half-limping with Ginny as his support. Eventually, Will's head cleared, and his leg felt better, so Ginny backed off and let him walk on his own. They found Norrington and Weatherby in a room, bent over a map. Norrington muttered about sending ships and their positions.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" Will announced. Ginny lifted a brow at him. He certainly had no qualms about getting to his point.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington drawled, almost lazily. Ginny bristled. She recognized one of the men from the dock the day before as he moved to grab Will.

"We must hunt them down, we must save her!" Will argued, shrugging off the thin Navy man.

"And where do you propose we start?" Weatherby sounded weary, despite his snappish tone. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it!"

Ginny felt a sharp pang in her chest for Weatherby. She looked away from him, the back of her neck burning. Everyone cared for Elizabeth. Of course they were searching for her, but where did they start? Ginny itched for action. How could she be expected to wait for Elizabeth's safe return? After years of surviving on her own, Ginny was not one to sit by the window and sew while waiting for a loved one to return. Ginny had lost too many close to her. She refused to lose another. But where to start?

"That… Jack Sparrow," said Murtogg, jerking Ginny's attention to him, "he talked about the _Black Pearl_."

Ginny assumed that was the name of the ship responsible for the attack on Port Royal. Murtogg's friend, a thicker man named Mullroy, snorted. "Mentioned it is more like it."

Ginny frowned. What did Jack know of this obsidian ship and her violent crew? She glanced at Will, who said, "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No," Norrington sighed, hardly looking up from his map. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow in his cell, ergo, they are not his allies."

Ginny shifted. "When I was hiding in the jail, two of those pirates talked to Jack," she commented. Everyone looked at her. Ginny felt her face tingle. "They're certainly not allies, but they have history. I think Jack would have information crucial for Elizabeth's rescue." She left out the bit about betrayers and the curse. She did not want to speak for Jack, especially of matters she had no understanding. She supposed that some part of her wanted to protect him, too. She wasn't entirely sure she believed what she had seen, and no doubt the men in the room would mock her for it.

Norrington scowled at Ginny. "The only deal that the likes of Sparrow would accept is to ensure his own freedom."

"Well," Ginny retorted, "if he's due to be hanged, can you really blame him?"

Norrington frowned at her. Instead of offering a counter argument, he turned to Weatherby. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

Will threw his hatchet onto the table and yelled, "That's not good enough!"

Norrington turned. He remained calm, but Ginny noticed the flicker in his eyes. They had breached their welcome. Norrington removed the hatchet. "Mr. Turner," he said, walking round the table, "you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith." Norrington grabbed Will by the arm and led him out of the room. "Do not make the mistake in thinking you are the only person here who cares for Elizabeth." Norrington's eyes flickered to Ginny's before returning Will's glare. "Now, take Miss Stormmare home and return to Mr. Brown's."

Will and Ginny headed away from the fort. Ginny shot a frown back at Norrington, though he was long out of sight. She turned to Will. "What are we going to do now?"

Will sighed once they were outside the fort entrance. "I don't know."

"I am not going back home." Ginny insisted.

Will stared at her. "Neither am I."

"Glad we're in agreement, then." Ginny said.

Will hesitated before asking, "You said you spoke with Sparrow?"

"Witnessed a discussion is more accurate."

"Do you think he knows more about the _Black Pearl_?"

"Possibly. I witnessed this while hiding, Will. Jack and I are not even considered acquaintances." Ginny ignored the dull ache in her chest.

Will nodded, but his brow furrowed. "Yet you call him by his first name."

Ginny's cheeks burned. "I prefer to call people by their first names."

Will shrugged and started walking. Ginny scurried after him. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'm going to talk to him."

"We don't have anything to offer him." Ginny protested. "I hate to say it, but James is right. Jack is a pirate, due to be hanged. There's nothing in this for him. He's already saved Elizabeth's life once, and he got arrested for it. What makes you think he'll agree to help us?"

Will paused outside the jail. "This is a last resort," he began, looking rather uncomfortable, "but I could help him escape."

Ginny worked her jaw and nodded slowly. "Best keep that card to yourself until it's the right time to play it, then."

Will peered at Ginny, curiosity glimmering in his eyes. "Ginny, perhaps its best that you return home. This is considered piracy, and even women are hanged for it."

Ginny shook her head. "No, Will. I've lost too much family to do nothing. The consequences don't scare me."

Will seemed as if he wanted an explanation, but Ginny pushed past him and into the jail.

…

Jack wriggled the bone in the lock, cursing under his breath. He stopped when he heard the door to the jail open. He leaned back and onto the floor, attempting an image of disinterest. He suppressed a grimace, realizing he had left the bone in the lock. He prayed whoever paid him a visit –he seemed to be receiving a lot lately –was unobservant.

"You. Sparrow." It was a young man. His voice was fairly familiar. Jack looked up. It was the blacksmith boy and the lass, Ginny Stormmare.

"Aye?" Jack said.

"You are familiar with that ship –the _Black Pearl_?" demanded the boy.

Jack felt a sharp pang in his chest, as if his ribs had stabbed him in the lungs. He leaned back and examined his nails, feigning nonchalance. "I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" asked the boy.

Jack sat up quickly. "Where does it make berth?" he mocked. The boy narrowed his eyes, so Jack smiled. "Have you not heard the stories?" When neither the boy nor Ginny answered Jack's rhetoric, he laid back again, examining the amount of dirt under his nails once more. "Captain Barbossa," Jack drawled, unable to mask his bitterness, "and his crew of miscreants sail from dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found _except_ by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" The boy was on the verge of seething.

"Why ask me?" Jack returned, interest piquing. The boy's urgency suggested possible profit for Jack.

"Because you're a pirate." muttered the boy, sounding rueful.

"And you knew those pirates last night." Ginny added.

Jack's eyes flicked to hers before turning his attention back to the lad. "And you want to go pirate yourself, is that it?"

The boy moved closer to the bars. "Never," he snarled. Ginny appeared unfazed. Not for the first time, Jack's mind ached to remember something too clouded in his memory. _Stormmare… Stormmare… Where have I heard that name?_ "They took Miss Swann." the boy added when Jack said nothing.

Jack grinned and straightened. "Oh, so it is that you've found yourself a girl! Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," said the boy quickly.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack replied, his eyes flicking to Ginny's. _Thanks for that._

"I helped build these cells," said the boy, sounding excited. "These are half-pin barrel hinges," the boy continued, grabbing the bench behind him and situating it in the holes of the jail cell door. "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack stared at the lad. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner," said the boy.

Jack maintained his composure. "That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt the name for you father, aye?"

Will eyed Jack, suspicion darkening his gaze. "Yes."

Jack poked his cheek with his tongue. "Uh-huh," he muttered. He got up. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death that I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass." Jack held out his hand through the bars.

Will shook Jack's hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed," Jack repeated. "Get me out!"

Will pressed on the bench with his weight and lifted the cell door clean off its hinges. He shoved the door to the side. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without me effects," Jack grabbed his said effects and turned to Ginny, a frown wrinkling his brow. "And what is your reasoning for joining us, lass?"

"She's not coming." Will stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny retorted. Jack looked back and forth between them.

"It's too dangerous." Will replied.

"I can handle myself, Will. The Swanns are my only family now. You're not responsible for me," Ginny lowered her gaze. "No one is."

"Ginny…" Will seemed quite distressed.

"I know how to sail," Ginny insisted, "and I'm a skilled swordswoman. I'm coming."

"How do you know how to sail? How are you a swordswoman?" Will demanded, looking bewildered.

"If I might add my few pieces worth," Jack interjected, "we don't have the time to sort this out. And Norrington's men will be less likely to shoot on sight with a woman with us."

Ginny peered at him, her eyes as thoughtful as ever. Jack looked to Will, impatience eating at him. Will nodded at last, and three set off.

…

Ginny swung from the _Dauntless_ over to the _Interceptor_ , unable to swallow the grin on her face. She landed on the deck of the _Interceptor_ and helped Will cut the ropes tying her to the _Dauntless_. Jack took the wheel. The _Interceptor_ sailed forward, already nearly passing the stationary _Dauntless_.

"Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_ , now!" Ginny heard James yell. Ginny watched one sailor attempt to swing over to the ship, but missed and fell into the water.

Jack took off his hat. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd've had a rather hard time of it ourselves!"

"Open fire!" Norrington roared to his men.

Ginny, Will and Jack ducked to avoid the fire. Soon, however, they were out of range. As they exited the bay, Ginny laughed. She peered at Port Royal, shrinking until it was no more than a blur. Her hair whipped with the wind and the slight rock of the ship played with her balance. She grinned, closing her eyes as the sun warmed her skin. Jack instructed Will and Ginny on how to adjust the sails, though he did most of the work. Eventually, Will sat down and worked on sharpening his sword. Ginny sat by the rail to stare at the water glittering in the sunlight, her mind wandering. She should tell Jack. She knew she should. She wanted to tell Jack. Part of her wanted to confront him, demand to know why he just left her. Another part of her wanted him to never know. Life was easier that way. No, life had been easier not thinking of Jack at all. But now, Ginny couldn't do that. Twenty-one years' worth of dusty, buried feelings had resurfaced.

The ship rocked suddenly, and Ginny caught the rail to keep from falling over. She looked around and saw a beam from one of the sails hanging over the sea. Jack held a sword and pointed it toward the beam. Ginny frowned and then gasped when she noticed Will dangling above the sea. Ginny hurried up the steps to the quarterdeck, her brow furrowed.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," Jack was saying. He glanced at Ginny in warning. She paused. She had no weapon, so if she needed to save Will, she would need to outsmart Jack. That would be no easy feat. So, she listened instead. "The only rules that matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Me, for example, I can let you drown. But then I'd have to dispatch Miss Stormmare as well. And I can't sail this ship into Tortuga all on me onesie, savvy?" Jack spun the wheel, bringing the sail and yard back. Will dropped onto the deck, winded. Jack pointed his sword at Will. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" He flipped his sword and caught it by the blade. "Or can you not?"

Will looked at it for a moment before accepting the hilt. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Jack confirmed with a grin.

Ginny looked between them and relaxed as the tension lessened. She looked to Jack. "The pirate port?"

Jack looked at her. "You know it?"

"I've heard of it."

Jack smirked. "Then, I am honored to deflower your Tortugan bud, as it were."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. She turned to Will. "Are you all right?"

Will got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Yes."

Ginny nodded and left the two men. She headed below deck to the galley, needing time apart from the others. She searched the cabinets for food. She had never been a decent cook, so she cut a chunk of bread from a loaf and fixed herself a plate of bread and dried fruit. She sat at the table. Will entered the galley and fixed himself a plate before sitting across from Ginny. He was oddly dazed. Ginny slowed her eating.

"Did you get knocked in the head?" she asked.

Will frowned at her. "What?"

"You have… You have a faraway look in your eyes."

"Oh," Will shook his head, as if to clear his eyes of their glaze. "I was just thinking."

"About what Jack said? What did he mean about your father?" Ginny replied.

Will huffed. "He knew my father. He was called 'Bootstrap Bill.' Jack says he was a pirate."

Ginny got up to set her plate aside. She fixed Will and herself a drink of water. She brought the mugs to the table. Will thanked her with a nod. She sat back down at the bench. "And how do you feel about it?"

Will's face wrinkled with disgust. "I hate it. There's no way."

"Will," Ginny huffed, "would it really be so terrible if it were true?"

Will looked at her. "Ginny, how could you even say that? Why are you so soft on pirates? They took Elizabeth!"

Ginny clenched her teeth. "There are black-hearted pirates, and there are good pirates. Would it really be so apocalyptic to accept that your father was good and a pirate?"

Will scowled. "Yes, it would! Did you not see what those pirates did last night? They raped, they pillaged… I don't want to be related to that. Why does it not bother you?"

Ginny's patience snapped. "Because my mother was a pirate."

Will's eyes widened. He drew back, staring at Ginny with new suspicion. "You're not serious?"

Ginny bit her lip. "I am. My mother was a pirate. And the men who weren't, the men who are supposed to be good in your mind, they were black-hearted and did things to me that only a filthy pirate would. Your black-and-white views will mess with your head, Will." Ginny got off the bench and left the galley, fuming. She ventured further below deck, seeking more distance. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, her eyes burning. She had not wept for her mother in years, yet talking about her seemed to pick at the scab on Ginny's heart. She leaned her head back, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She dozed off, exhausted from the past several hours.

…

Jack frowned when he noticed Ginny Stormmare ascend on deck. The moon glinted off her hair, casting a silver glow about her. She ignored him, though he was positive she knew he was watching her, and braced her arms on the railing. Jack watched her for a moment. She hung her head, flexing her shoulders like a cat's. She appeared exhausted. Jack debated calling to her for a heartbeat. The lass was quiet toward him, even cold. Still, he had chiseled his way past icy exteriors in women before. How difficult could it be?

"Can't sleep?" he called. Ginny looked over at him. He watched her lips downturn. She seemed to mull over several warring thoughts before nodding. Jack waved her up to him. Ginny hesitated before making her way to the quarterdeck. Jack smirked at her. "Seasick?"

Ginny scowled. "I've been on a ship before."

Jack's smirk widened into a grin. "That's not a denial, love."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I am not seasick. Sleep evades me most nights."

Jack frowned. So they shared that trait. "Ah. The troubles of a busy mind, I presume?"

Ginny looked away. "You could say that."

Jack lifted a brow. Getting Ginny to talk was more difficult that pulling out toenails. "Let's hear it."

Ginny stared at him. "You're rude to presume I'd want to tell you."

Jack feigned offense. "I resent that, love. I merely wish to know what keeps the lovely Ginny Stormmare up at night." _Stormmare… Why is that so familiar?_ "At any rate, we have the time. Might as well fill it. What keeps you up tonight, love?"

Ginny appeared quite sheepish. "If I'm honest, you."

Jack shot her a bewildered look. "As flattered as I am, and though this is not an uncommon happening for me, I must admit I am a _tad_ shocked that I'm the reason. Normally, it takes a certain amount of seducing…"

"Not like that!" Ginny insisted, her eyes wide. Jack smirked at her. He prompted her to continue with a lift of his brow. She looked at her hands and inhaled deeply. "We… we actually know each other."

Jack drew back, his amusement fading. "I think I'd remember you, love." He looked her up and down. The lightweight dress looked rather becoming on her curves. When she shifted uncomfortably, Jack brought his gaze to her eyes, but she looked away.

"Y-you lived on my family's farm for a time. Back then, I was called Virginia Enright and you were Jack Teague." Ginny muttered.

Jack stopped breathing. He froze, still staring at her as if she had yet to speak. His heart began to thump faster. "Bloody hell." he finally managed, his voice ragged. He looked away from her, his hands gripping the spokes of the wheel to keep from trembling.

"That's all you have to say? Twenty-one years and you have nothing to say for what you and your family did?" Ginny's voice was barely above a whisper.

Jack swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "Love, I had no choice. My parents dragged me off before I could do anything." It took a lot of effort not to shrink beneath her glare.

"Thanks to your family, I lost mine. You don't have any idea of what I went through, and it's all your fault!" Ginny visibly shook, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

But Jack had not been without suffering after that day on the Enright farm. He turned to Ginny, his eyes cold. "What you went through? You've no idea what I went through!"

Ginny snorted. "At least it wasn't my fault."

Jack clenched his teeth. "You can't blame me for what happened. Your own _father_ turned us in!"

Even in the pale light of the moon, Jack saw Ginny's cheeks redden. "And if I ever see him again, I'll kill him." The venom in her voice knocked the breath right out of Jack's lungs.

"Some of it was your fault," he insisted. "I went searching for you. S'how I became a pirate in the first place."

Ginny scowled, looking as though she refused to believe him. "You were well on your way to becoming a pirate before that day."

Jack gritted his teeth. "Actually, after that day, I was sick of it. I wanted nothing to do with piracy. I quit to look for you. I found Cutler Beckett and worked my way up to gain his trust. I told him I knew you and asked about what happened to you. Cutler was vague about it, said you'd run away and were never seen again. He said they figured you'd perished in the woods and some animal got to you."

Ginny snorted. "Did he tell you that I had to escape? That every day I feared for my life and what he would do to me?"

"Wanted to shed himself in the best light, I suppose."

Ginny looked at the sky for a moment. "I escaped, and I made them think I lost myself in the woods. I ran in a creek so that the dogs couldn't smell me. I ran till I reached the river. The first settlement I came across, I stole a horse and headed for the bay. I smuggled aboard a ship, which was attacked by pirates. They took me in until I went to London and found the Swann family. But I'll never see my brother again. And my mother…" She trailed off, the anger in her eyes dimming.

Jack's chest tightened. "Gin, I didn't want to leave you behind. I swear. I looked for you. I tried to run after you, but me dad stopped me. I hated that we left you. You think I forgot? I've never forgotten."

"I haven't, either," Ginny muttered. She no longer sounded angry, just weary. She looked at Jack then, and offered him a wry smile. "I just thought you should know."

Jack knit his brow and the corners of his mouth downturned. For once, his silver tongue was no more valuable to him than lead. He stared into Ginny's eyes for several moments before asking, "Where does _Stormmare_ come from?"

Ginny blinked, taken aback by the question. "It was my mother's maiden name."

Jack nodded. "I recognized it."

The twitch of Ginny's lips was so miniscule, Jack almost missed it. She looked at her hands. "This did not go how I imagined it."

"And how did you imagine it?" Jack asked.

Ginny breathed a laugh. "Which scenario would you like to hear?"

Jack shrugged. "Fair enough." He peered at her. "Is that why you came to the jail that night?"

Ginny nodded. "I… I didn't want you to die without telling you. Some part of me was afraid to go at all."

"Why's that? I don't bite. Unless you want me to." Jack grinned wickedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're an ass," she said. Jack's grin faltered. He was suddenly a lad again, running through tall grass, tugging on blonde curls…

 _"_ _Brat!" he called, dancing away from Ginny's left hook._

 _"_ _You're such an arse!"_

 _"_ _Ginny Enright, watch your language!" Evelyn Enright called from her place on the porch._

 _"_ _Yes, Mum!" Ginny called. She turned to Jack, who grinned at her, challenging her. She narrowed her eyes, which sparkled in the sunlight. "I'm going to kill you."_

 _Jack's grin widened. "I'd like to see you try!"_

Jack shook off the memory and realized Ginny had spoken. "What?"

Ginny huffed. "I said that I'd been afraid of what I'd do. I felt like part of me might try to help you escape."

Jack lifted his eyebrows at her. "Wouldn't we be a pair, love? Captain Jack Sparrow and the fearless Ginny Stormmare, reunited."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You don't seem like the type to work with a partner."

Jack sobered. "As long as I am Captain Jack Sparrow, the one and only, I don't have much of a problem with it."

Ginny sighed. "Well, dreams as children don't often come true as adults."

"Ours could," Jack pointed out before he could stop himself. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. Jack looked ahead. "If you aren't too chicken, that is."

Ginny punched his arm. Jack scowled at her. He'd forgotten the strength of her right hook. "Never."

Jack grinned at her. She shared his mirth for a moment. Jack softened. "Get some sleep, love. Take the captain's cabin. We'll be in Tortuga tomorrow evening."

Ginny nodded. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Gin." Jack returned. Ginny left him alone. Jack smiled to himself. Ginny… Ginny was _alive_.

 **…**

 **Sorry if it seems like I skip over scenes in the movies some. I don't want to just transcribe the movies, because that's boring. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to Padfootette for your review! Please let me know what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tortuga_**

Ginny wrinkled her nose and skirted around a pool of sick on the ground. She kept pace with Jack and Will as the former sang his praises of Tortuga.

"What do you think?" Jack looked around proudly.

"It'll linger." Will replied, his face attempting not to scrunch with disgust.

"Perhaps it's a place that grows on you." Ginny offered, without much hope.

"I'll tell you mates, if every place in the world were like this, no man would feel unwanted," Jack glanced at Ginny's raised eyebrows and added, "or woman."

Ginny shook her head at him. She refrained from remarking that she could hardly see herself enjoying Tortuga. Before she could offer her opinion, a redheaded woman marched toward them. Kohl rimmed the woman's eyes so heavily and her cleavage left so little to the imagination that it was not difficult to guess the woman's occupation.

"Scarlett!" Jack greeted, rushing forward. Without an utterance, the woman smacked Jack across the face. The force of the blow sent him wheeling around to face Will and Ginny. Jack rubbed his cheek. "Not sure I deserved that."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Another woman, definitely in the same profession as the redhead, marched toward Jack, Will and Ginny, who tapped Jack's shoulder and gestured behind him. He turned.

"Giselle!" Jack exclaimed.

The blonde prostitute looked Ginny over with cold, kohl-lined eyes. "Who is she?"

"What?" Jack asked vacantly. Ginny tensed as Jack received another harsh slap. Jack grimaced as he straightened. "I may have deserved that."

Ginny snorted. "At least you know when you deserve a slap."

Jack scowled at her, though his eyes glimmered as he tried to hold back a smirk. Ginny shot him a smug look. Jack shook his head and led Will and Ginny through the rowdy streets of Tortuga, until they slipped down a vacant alley, toward the back of a tavern called the Faithful Bride. Lying in the mud, asleep with some pigs, was a man. Jack walked over to a well and filled a pail with water. He ventured back to the man and dumped water across the man's face.

The man sputtered awake. "Curse ye for breathin' ye slack-jawed idiot!"

Ginny exchanged a look with Jack, who seemed unfazed. Will moved off, back to the well, his nose wrinkling. Ginny leaned toward Jack. "You didn't tell me we were looking for Joshamee Gibbs." she breathed.

Jack looked at her. Before he could respond, Gibbs sobered. "Mother's love, Jack. You know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping! It's bad luck."

Jack straightened slightly. "Well, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, while the man who was sleeping drinks it and listens to a proposition by the man who did the waking."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Jack, amused. Gibbs was slower to put the pieces together, but did within seconds after her. "Aye, that'll 'bout do it." Gibbs grinned. Jack heaved Gibbs to his feet. A wave of water dumped on Gibbs. Jack just barely pulled his arm out of the way. Jack and Ginny stared at the source. Gibbs shook water from his eyes. "Blast, I'm already awake!"

"I know," said Will, holding a now empty bucket, "that was for the smell."

Gibbs lifted his shoulder in a half-shrug in compliance. He looked at Ginny and frowned. "Miss Stormmare?"

"Hello, Mr. Gibbs." Ginny greeted warmly.

"Been a long time." Gibbs said.

"How do you two know each other?" Jack asked, looking between them with a furrowed brow.

"He worked on the vessel that brought Elizabeth and me from England to Port Royal. The same ship that rescued Will." Ginny looked at Will.

Will shifted. "I was in and out of consciousness the majority of the trip. I don't really remember it, what with the physician hovering over me the entire time."

Ginny did not miss the mild interest in Jack's raised eyebrows. He noticed her gaze on him and his face brightened with a smile. "Let's get to it, shall we?"

He led the way into the Faithful Bride, Ginny, Will and Mr. Gibbs following. Ginny stifled a yawn. Her lack of sleep the past two nights had caught up with her. However, she widened her eyes at the tavern, filled with robust patrons, male and female alike. She giggled as a man fell backward out of his chair. Gibbs found a table in the back of the tavern and plopped down in a seat. Jack pulled Will and Ginny aside.

"Let me do the talking, savvy? Wait here and keep a sharp eye." Without waiting for a response, Jack sidled off to the bar to order drinks.

Ginny yawned again. Her feet ached and her body longed to lay down in her bed. Exhaustion demanded slumber, no matter what nightmares lurked in the subconscious. When Jack joined Gibbs at the table, Ginny turned to Will, itching to get out of the tavern. "I'm going back to the ship." she announced.

Will frowned. "Jack told us to wait here."

"If Jack told you to throw yourself off Fort Charles, would you?" Ginny retorted.

"No," Will glanced around and then continued in a lowered voice, "I'm keeping an eye on Jack."

Ginny folded her arms. "You don't trust him?"

"Do you?" Will shot back.

Ginny chewed on her cheek as she considered Will's retort. "I'm not sure."

"Case in point." Will replied.

Ginny shrugged. "Suit yourself. I haven't slept in two days. I'm going back to the ship."

"Ginny," Will grabbed Ginny's arm, "I don't think you should wander Tortuga by yourself."

"I can take care of myself."

Will looked doubtful. "It wouldn't sit well with me to let you wander off on your own."

"Then come with me."

"I can't."

"Then I'll see you at the ship." Ginny shook off Will's grip and walked away.

…

"Take what you can," Jack toasted.

"Give nothin' back!" Gibbs finished. They clanked their tankards together and downed the rest of their drinks. Jack stood and wiped his mouth. He found Will, but Ginny was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ginny?" Jack asked.

"She went back to the ship." Will answered.

Jack stared at the lad for a few solid seconds. "I told you both to stay here."

"She said she was tired." Will replied.

Jack's heart dropped into his stomach. "I didn't say it for the pleasure of hearing my own voice!"

"I tried to stop her," said Will, starting to get defensive.

Jack sighed. "Bloody hell. She shouldn't be wandering Tortuga alone. Let's go find her."

They left the tavern, Jack fuming as they headed in the direction of the docks. What did Ginny think she was doing? Tortuga was no place for an evening stroll. _Bugger!_ Jack prayed that Ginny had a decent sense of direction and had indeed made it back to the ship, or at least gotten close. If she had gotten lost on the island, Jack did not know where they would start looking for her.

"Jack," Will said suddenly, grabbing Jack's shoulder. Jack frowned and looked in the direction Will gestured toward. Ginny stood near a building, cornered by two men who leered at her. One grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

Will charged forward. "Let go of her!"

The man holding Ginny looked up, his nose wrinkling. He shoved Ginny into the arms of his friend as Jack and Will made their way over to them. "We saw 'er first, fair's fair."

"Did she consent to this?" Jack asked simply.

The man scowled. "What's that matter?"

"Let me go." Ginny snarled quietly. She stood very still as the man gripping her trailed his lips along her neck. He sniffed her hairline. Jack clenched his teeth.

"She ain't even struggling." said the man holding Ginny. He stroked her cheek gently and Ginny flinched.

Jack's cordiality snapped. "Let her go!" he barked.

"What're you going to do about it?" sneered the first man.

Ginny suddenly twisted out of the second man's grasp and punched him in the mouth. "I was holding back, you stupid twit."

The first man drew a dagger but Jack pointed his pistol at the man before he could do much else. "Any problems, gentlemen?"

The second man nursed his bleeding lip and grabbed his friend. "Let's go." They marched back into town, shooting Jack, Ginny and Will dirty looks.

Jack turned to Ginny, putting his pistol back into his belt. "You all right, love?"

Ginny nodded as she wrung her hand. "Forgot how much that hurts."

Will looked around worriedly. "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed," Jack said. They returned to the _Interceptor_ , where Will disappeared below deck. Jack held out his arm to keep Ginny from following him. "We need to get you out of that dress, love."

"I bloody beg your pardon?" Ginny snapped.

Jack smirked at her. "As lovely as that dress is, we don't want a repeat of tonight's events, do we?"

Ginny frowned. "No."

"That dress attracts too much attention. And as fetching as you are in it, and as pleasurable it would be to get you out of it for lecherous purposes, I am not so insensitive as to seduce a woman who has just been harassed, savvy?" Jack clarified.

Ginny nodded, understanding. "Right. And how will we acquire new attire for me?"

"There's bound to be some coinage on this ship," Jack replied. He entered the captain's cabin, where Ginny had been sleeping. Jack searched around. He heard Ginny rifling through the drawers on the other side of the cabin. Jack glanced at her every so often. She was surprisingly not traumatized by the two men's actions, and it troubled him.

"What is it?" Ginny sighed.

Jack frowned at her. "What is what?"

"You want to say something." Ginny pointed out.

Jack masked his surprise with a grin. His glances had not gone unnoticed, then. "I do, do I?"

Ginny looked at him, unimpressed. "Now you're just avoiding the question."

"You didn't ask anything."

"It was implied."

"Still didn't ask."

"I did! I asked what is it!"

Jack paused in his searching through the cabinets to look at her. "And I asked for you to clarify."

Ginny huffed and glowered at him. Jack's chest clenched at how similar she looked to her childhood self, pouting at him. "What is it you wanted to say to me, if you even remember?"

Jack smirked in triumph. Ginny ignored him and continued looking through the drawers. Jack's amusement faded as he prepared to approach a more serious topic. "I was going to ask if you're all right, considering what just happened."

Ginny was quiet for several seconds. Jack stole a glance her way. She seemed lost in thought as she stared into space. She lifted her gaze to meet his. "They didn't touch me."

Jack smiled wryly. "They don't have to touch you to hurt you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. "What happened to 'sticks and stones'?"

"What doesn't bother me might bother you."

"Or you're just putting up a façade and words really do bother you." Ginny countered.

Jack slowed his movements and tilted his head. "Am I?"

"You're telling me that you don't wear a mask?" Ginny sounded incredulous.

"Aha!" Jack cried, finding a safe in the back of the last cabinet. He worked on picking the lock. "Wear a mask long enough it becomes your face."

"Is that what happened to you?" Ginny asked. She sounded closer.

Jack frowned. "You tell me, love. You knew me before the legend."

"I knew a boy."

"A boy who learned to wear a mask," Jack muttered. Ginny said nothing. The lock clicked and the safe door swung open. Jack scooped out the coinage into a small pouch. He pulled out of the cabinet and faced Ginny, who eyed him curiously. Jack worked his jaw. He had said too much. He smoothed his composure. "You've been holding out on me, love."

Ginny's face rippled with confusion. "How do you mean?"

"You accused me of avoiding questions, but I believe you're the master at it," Jack grinned. Ginny's lips twisted. Jack's grin faded. "You didn't answer me, not properly."

Ginny gazed at him for several seconds. "I've had worse," she admitted. "I'm all right. I can handle it."

Jack nodded. "S'all that matters. Let's go get you some new clothes."

…

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. Brown boots, beige breeches, a light green shirt, a brown vest and belt and trader hat completed her seafaring garb. She had braided her hair. She purchased the new attire, leaving her blue dress with the tailor. She parted with the azure garment with a heavy heart, as it had been one of her favorite pieces. But the men who had grabbed her had left smudges of dirt on the skirt, and Ginny imagined she would never be able to un-see that. She stepped out of the tailor shop and looked around for Jack. She caught sight of him, eye-flirting with a brunette courtesan not too far from him. Ginny rolled her eyes and approached him. He didn't even look at her.

"Really?" Ginny muttered.

Jack looked at her, a rather blank look on his face. "What?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows in the direction of the now irate prostitute. "She's paid to make you believe anything, you know."

Jack grinned. "A lie I will happily purchase."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting."

"Don't tell me you're saving yourself for true love." There was a hint of a sneer in Jack's tone.

"Waiting? That ship has long left that harbor," Ginny snorted. "But I'd rather it mean something more than a bit of coinage."

Jack barked a laugh. "Why invest yourself in something that's inevitably going to fail? I'd rather spend the currency for the fun bits of a relationship without having to compromise me vulnerability."

Ginny regarded her old friend with lifted eyebrows. "Well, despite what I've been through, I don't want to be a cynical prat. I still have hope that I'll be happy and find someone I love who loves me in return."

"Love," Jack scoffed, "is a gamble. Much like marriage. They're a wager to see who will fall out of love first."

"Who hurt you?" Ginny teased. She did not miss Jack's frown.

"Trust me, from my experience, you'd think the same thing." he muttered.

Ginny slowed to a stop. Jack looked at her. She furrowed her brow and drew the corners of her mouth downward. "You don't know what I've been through."

"And you don't know what I've been through," Jack retorted, "but you don't hear me talking about frolicking through fields of flowers."

"I am not. All I said was that I refuse to let bad things dictate whether or not I believe in love. Which I do." Ginny argued.

"I didn't say I don't believe in it," Jack sighed. He sounded tired. "I'm just immune to it, and I don't want to change that."

"No one is immune to it." Ginny replied.

"You're entitled to your own opinion, love," Jack said. "Even if it's wrong."

His humor had returned. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Jack grinned in response. Ginny gestured to her new attire. "Is this better?"

Jack's eyes roved over her. He smirked when he met her expectant gaze. "Well, these clothes certainly take away any sex appeal you have to offer, so we don't have to worry about men with the wrong idea like earlier."

Ginny folded her arms. "As if I'd be concerned with flaunting my sex appeal to men like you." She began walking. Jack had not forgotten how to get under her skin, apparently.

"Men like me?" Jack queried as he fell in step with her.

"Scoundrels."

Jack laughed. "Scoundrels? C'mon, love, you can do better than that. You're glossing over what you really want to say."

"Fine," Ginny huffed. "Pirates have a reputation for taking what they want, and that includes from women and the unwilling." Ginny let her words sink in.

Jack scowled. Ginny felt a little thrill of triumph. She had irritated him for once. "I've never done that. And I will never do that. When a woman comes to bed with me, it's because she wants to, not because I forced her."

Ginny's lips twitched. "Or because you paid for her to lie to you."

Jack smirked. "That's still consent."

"Oh, forgive my insolence, then."

"Forgiven."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. Jack's eyes sparkled in return. Ginny nudged him with her shoulder. "I missed you, Jack."

Jack was quiet for several seconds. "Aye, I'd miss me, too. I'm quite the catch."

Ginny's chest constricted, but she covered the hurt with a roll of her eyes. "You're still an ass."

"A devilishly handsome ass."

"Oh no, I'm not giving you that. You look like a woman. Your hair's as long as mine."

"I do not look like a woman!"

"You walk like one."

"I've got a beard?"

"You call _that_ a beard?" Ginny scoffed.

Jack stroked his goatee and scowled at her. "It's more of a beard than you'll ever have."

"Then that just makes you an exceptionally hairy woman."

"Are you always going to be this difficult, Stormmare?" Jack growled. However, his grin softened his tone.

"I learned from the most difficult arse himself, Sparrow." Ginny replied. They reached the _Interceptor_. Ginny dragged her teeth across her lip. "You should take the captain's cabin. You are captain, after all."

Jack peered at her. "I will when we have a crew, for dominance purposes. Take it tonight. I'll sleep in the first mate's cabin. We'll trade tomorrow."

Ginny dipped her head. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack nodded. "G'night, Gin."

"Goodnight, Captain."

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for adding this story to your alerts and reviewing! It seriously brightens my day. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lightning Flashes_**

"Feast yer eyes, Cap'n. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs sounded quite proud as Jack, Ginny and Will examined the rugged men in lone on the dock. Jack looked down at a dwarf man, who stared back fiercely.

"This is your able-bodied crew?" Will demanded.

Irritation rippled beneath Jack's skin. He stopped in front of an older man with a vibrantly-colored parrot perched on his shoulder. "You, sailor!" Jack barked in the man's face.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs piped up.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack amended, "do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Cotton's eyes flitted to Gibbs. Jack scowled at Cotton's audacity to ignore his captain, especially when Jack was trying to prove a point to Will.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer me." Jack growled.

"Er, he's a mute, sir," said Gibbs uncomfortably. Jack frowned. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the bird to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how."

Jack drew back in mingled disgust and horror as Cotton opened his maw to reveal his stubby, scarred tongue. Jack stuck his own tongue out, almost as if to check that it was still intact. He prepared to move on but stopped, curious. "Mr. Cotton's parrot," he stated, a bit uncertainly, "same question."

The parrot let out a wretched squawk. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. If he hadn't looked foolish before, he certainly did now. He looked to Gibbs for guidance. His old friend cringed. "Mostly we figure that means 'yes'."

"'Course it does." Jack replied shortly. He looked to Will, satisfied.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will commented.

Jack looked at Ginny. She looked surprised that Jack wanted her opinion, but her features smoothed after a heartbeat. "Sometimes one needs to be mad for certain situations."

Jack grinned in reply, but his grin vanished when a feminine voice demanded, "What's the benefit for us?"

He moved down the line to the source of the voice and lifted a floppy hat off the person's head. Chocolate hair swept about the narrow shoulders of a familiar face. "Anamaria." Jack greeted.

Anamaria responded with a sharp slap to Jack's face. The force of the blow sent him wheeling to face Ginny and Will, who leaned forward, eyebrows raised. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?"

"No, that one I deserved," Jack admitted, his cheek still stinging. He face Anamaria.

"You stole my boat!" she gritted out.

Jack exaggerated a look of shock. "Actually, I…" he began, but Anamaria interrupted him with another sharp slap. Jack closed his eyes and recollected himself for a brief moment. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission!" He faced Anamaria again. "With every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria was not fooled by his lie.

"You'll get another one!" Jack promised.

"A better one," Will added. Jack looked at him, smiling at the boy's assistance.

"A better one." Jack agreed. Anamaria's anger dimmed to a look of thoughtfulness.

"That one." Wills said.

Jack spun to face the boy, his cheerfulness vanishing. Did the lad know nothing of bargaining? "What one?" Will's eyes slid to the bay. Jack followed Will's indication and widened his eyes at the sight of the Interceptor. He turned back to Will. "That one?" he growled. Will inclined his head to Anamaria. Jack turned, realizing he still needed to placate the lass. Not wanting another slap, and knowing that he needed a skilled sailor like her on his crew, Jack forced a smile. "Aye," he relented through clenched teeth, "that one. What say you?"

Anamaria tapped her chin before shouting, "Aye!"

The rest of the crew agreed with a shout. They moved off to ready the ship. Gibbs ghosted Jack's shoulder. "No, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, and it doesn't take a superstitious man to know that two women aboard is no good, either." he said.

Jack's eyes moved upward, toward the sky, where fluffy white clouds gathered. They were deceptive; Jack knew from years of sailing that those white clouds with grey underbellies would drop the heavens upon them within the next several hours. "It'd be far worse not to have them." He headed toward the ship without another word to Will or Gibbs.

…

Ginny approached Anamaria, attempting to disguise her trepidation around the darker-skinned woman. "I'm Ginny."

Anamaria narrowed her eyes at Ginny over the brim of her mug. "Anamaria."

Ginny smiled tightly. "We can share the first mate's cabin, if you'd like. That way you don't have to sleep below deck with all the men and worry about them taking advantage of you."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Anamaria snapped.

Ginny scowled. "I'm sure you're very capable, but when it's ten to one, you're not that threatening."

Anamaria eyed Ginny for several seconds. "Fine. I'll set up a cot in the cabin with you."

Ginny dipped her head and left the galley without another word to Anamaria. She emerged on deck and looked around. The men on duty worked the ropes, scrubbed the deck or climbed the rigging. Will sat near the port rail, sharpening his sword. Jack stood at the helm, his chest puffed out proudly. Captainship suited him. Ginny debated whether or not she should approach Jack. She was not in the mood to engage in a battle of wits. Sighing, her feet carried her to Jack anyway.

Jack raised his eyebrows at her as she climbed the stairs. "You look like you're walking to the gallows, love."

"I couldn't decide whether or not to come talk to you." Ginny answered honestly.

Jack's eyebrows shot up higher. He looked torn between surprise and amusement. "Is my company really so terrible?"

"It can be rather tiring."

"How so?"

"You like to go in a roundabout with words."

"Ah," Jack said, grinning. "Tiring to keep up, eh?"

"Perhaps 'annoying' is a better-suited word for it."

"And yet, you're here talking to me." Jack pointed out.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, I just can't stay away from you." She soaked her tone in sarcasm.

"What can I say, love? I'm charming and irresistible." said Jack.

"You said 'irresponsible' wrong." Ginny retorted.

Jack laughed. Ginny grinned, triumph blossoming in her ribcage. "You ought to be careful, love. You might offend the captain." He winked at her.

Ginny snorted. "Does that work on all women?"

"What?" Jack frowned.

"There are only so many times you can play the 'captain' card in your dalliances."

"I don't need to play that card every time," Jack replied, "I've a whole deck full of cards to play."

Ginny raised a brow. "Such as?"

"Well, being so attractive tends to work like honey for flies. Wenches just flock to me." Jack grinned, flashing some of his gold teeth at Ginny, who leaned against the railing.

"Sounds like a nuisance." she muttered.

"It can be," Jack admitted, looking straight ahead as he held the wheel steady on the choppy waves, "because a man needs his space at times."

"Just open your mouth and talk to them," Ginny suggested, "your personality will run all the annoying wenches off."

Jack peered at her. "I get the feeling you don't like me much."

"I've told you I don't," Ginny teased. She smirked at him while he feigned offense. Ginny sobered. "Actually, I came to thank you."

Jack's amusement faded, too. His brow knitted as he looked at her, his expression borderline suspicious. "Thank me?"

"For… a few things, actually," Ginny frowned, "like saving me last night, getting me proper clothes and coming to rescue Elizabeth."

Jack stared at her for a moment, scrutinizing her. Ginny shifted, feeling rather uncomfortable under Jack's glower. However, when he spoke, his voice was rather gentle. "You have too much faith in me motives, love."

"I don't doubt that you have your own motives, but you're here and you've done a hell of a lot more than you could've done. Really, I just wanted to thank you for last night. Things could've been a lot worse had you and Will been a few minutes too late." Ginny looked at her hands.

"Well, I seem to recall your famous right hook making a spectacular return." Jack said. Ginny looked up, her lips twisting with a smile.

"At least it wasn't your face I was punching this time." she said, recalling many a brawl she had shared with him as a child.

"Aye," Jack agreed, "I've been the victim of your fist more often than I care to admit."

"I shouldn't have walked around Tortuga on my own. It was stupid." Ginny admitted after a moment.

Jack looked at her. "Not without a sword, you shouldn't have. Or any kind of weapon, really. I trust you know how to handle one?"

Ginny nodded. "I was taught."

"Then I'd check the armory if I were you, love. Find yourself a sword and pistol, if you can. Some sort of weapon. You'll need it." Jack turned to stare straight ahead, focusing on the sea. Ginny pressed her lips together and nodded. She turned to leave. "Ginny," Jack called. She turned. Jack looked at the deck and then toward the front of the ship, as if to avoid her gaze. "You don't need to thank me."

Ginny stared at him. He finally met her gaze. Something in his eyes was dark, which prickled her skin. He had his own agenda. He said so with his eyes. He was no saint and he wasn't about to pretend otherwise, unless it behooved him. Ginny wondered if she could forgive that, if the foolishly noble part of herself could understand that Jack was no hero. Her stomach seemed to freeze as she realized that the man before was an ocean, and she had merely dipped her toe into his shallows.

…

Jack watched Ginny cross the deck and disappear below as she went in search of the armory. The corners of his mouth tugged downward and he knitted his brow. He had thought her soft, a golden girl wrapped up in silk and lace dresses. He had figured that the girl from his childhood, the girl well on her way to becoming a great pirate, had been suffocated with a corset. He was not naïve enough to believe that their relationship would be the same as it once had been, because both of them had matured since their childhood mischievousness. But Ginny was one of the few women who hadn't greeted him with a slap (though as children, she'd come off better in the majority of their fights) or disgust. She had been shocked, as had he, and a bit weary, but she seemed to actually enjoy his company. Why else would she seek him out?

Jack frowned, wondering if he enjoyed her company as well. She was gentle on the eyes, though her skin was a bit too pale for his liking. However, he figured some time out in the sun would provide a decent remedy. He had thought himself a man who enjoyed women of darker features, Spanish eyes and midnight hair as it were, but he supposed he could make an exception for Ginny. Her golden hair glinted like sunlight on waves and her eyes were an ocean all their own. Yes, he supposed he bore some attraction to her, though that didn't entail just her physical appeal. He liked her sharp comebacks that reminded him that he was no god among men. Yet she softened the salt with sugar but thanking him for helping her.

Her gratitude puzzled him more than anything else. Jack could not remember the last time he had been thanked, truly thanked, for a good deed. Not that he executed many of those, but the occasional appreciation always warranted surprise, confusion and –dare he think it –humility from him. Ginny had an oddness about her, not unlike his own eccentricity. Perhaps they were not the same, but they could understand one another.

Rumbling thunder overhead pulled Jack's gaze from its faraway look toward the sky. He grimaced at the darkening clouds and looked toward Mr. Gibbs, who leaned against the rail on the quarterdeck, drinking from a rum-filled canteen. "Mr. Gibbs," Jack called, "we might need a few more hands on deck."

Gibbs looked toward the thunderclouds, which glowed a blackish red with the sunset. "Aye, Cap'n."

"And perhaps secure some more safety ropes, aye?" Jack suggested.

"Might be the best, aye." Gibbs agreed. He pushed off the rail and sauntered below deck. Jack chewed on his cheek and opened his compass. He would need to rely on it more than ever, as the stars would be of no use that night.

…

"So, how'd you meet Jack?" Ginny asked, helping Anamaria carry in the cot. It was a rather difficult feat, what with the ship rocking to and fro.

"I'm a barmaid in the Faithful Bride. He comes in there a lot. And he stole my father's fishing boat." Anamaria said, though she no longer sounded bitter.

"Your father?" Ginny queried.

"Is none of your business."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Anamaria's harsh tone. "Loosen your corset, I was only curious."

Anamaria paused in locking the cot's legs to peer at Ginny. "I don't speak of my father."

"On bad terms with him?" Ginny assumed, walking diagonally toward the cupboard for extra blankets. The glass in the cabin tinkled as thunder boomed outside.

"No," said Anamaria shortly, "we're very close. I just hope to protect him from my lifestyle."

"Oh," said Ginny, staggering back to the cot with an armful of blankets. "That's very valiant of you."

Anamaria snorted. "Valiance has nothing to do with it. He's my father. Valiance isn't really in my nature."

"It still sounds valiant to me," said Ginny. Anamaria raised a skeptical eyebrow. Ginny felt as if Anamaria would not stop judging her until she provided more information. "I wish I had that with my own father."

Anamaria's skepticism seemed to give way to curiosity. "Why don't you?"

"He abandoned me when I was young." Ginny sank onto the edge of her bed, her throat constricting uncomfortably. She hoped Anamaria failed to notice.

Anamaria lifted her chin. "By the sound of it, you're better off without him. He's no father if he abandoned you."

"I supposed," Ginny murmured.

"So how do you know Jack?" Anamaria asked, sitting beside Ginny.

"My family harbored his for a number of years. They fled when we were discovered. My mother was executed for piracy and I… I was taken to work for the very family responsible for it. My brother was sent off to serve on one of their merchant ships. I haven't seen him since."

"Damn," Anamaria muttered.

Ginny smiled wryly, though the inside of her chest felt as if something sharp were lodged inside. "I escaped and was taught to fight. Then I found the Swanns, moved with them to Port Royal and that's why I'm here. Elizabeth was taken by Barbossa. She's my sister. I helped raise her."

"You go after what you care about," Anamaria noted, "I can respect that."

Ginny huffed. "Don't respect me just yet."

"I don't," Anamaria assured her, "I said I could."

Ginny looked at her, and found that the dark-haired woman was unafraid to meet Ginny's gaze. "I can respect that."

Anamaria's lips twitched. The door burst open. Ginny widened her eyes when she saw Gibbs, drenched to the bone. "What're ye two doing, lounging about? We need you on deck!" He left without waiting for a response. Ginny exchanged a glance with Anamaria as the ship vibrated with another roar of thunder.

The two jumped up and headed on deck. Ginny squinted to see through the rain. Anamaria grabbed Ginny's sleeve. "Secure the safety lines!"

Ginny looked toward where Anamaria pointed and nodded. The safety lines indeed looked loose as they flapped in the wind. The two women surged forward, slipping and sliding on the wet deck. They struggled to keep their footing as the ship rocked violently. The wind buffeted them from every side. It whipped her soaking hair into her eyes, but she pressed forward. "Wave!" Anamaria bellowed.

"Grab the lines!" Ginny screamed. They jumped to grab the lines just as the wave crashed onto the deck. Ginny was nearly knocked off her feet. Salt burned her eyes until tears mixed with rain. One of the safety ropes snapped free, sending Anamaria crashing onto the deck. Ginny dropped her rope and stooped to help Anamaria, just as another wave spilled aboard. Thinking fast, Ginny grabbed Anamaria's hand and turned so that her back faced the wave. The water smacked against Ginny's back, but she shielded most of Anamaria, enough for the other woman to struggle to her feet. They returned to the safety lines and worked on securing them. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut as a particularly large wave sprayed her with water. Her heart fluttered viciously in her throat. How stupid of a death would it be to drown aboard a ship?

…

Jack held the wheel tightly in one hand and his compass in the other, grinning like a maniac. The _Interceptor_ and the storm worked together, propelling him toward Isla de Muerta, to the _Black Pearl_ , to Barbossa, to revenge, to freedom.

"We should drop canvas, sir!" Gibbs shouted.

"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack argued, not even looking at his first mate.

"What's gotten into your head that's put you in such a fine mood?" Gibbs roared back.

"We're catching up." Jack replied, his grin widening.

Gibbs returned to the deck to continue the struggle. Jack looked at the crew for as long as he dared. The Turner boy struggled with Gibbs to retie a rope. Marty and Cotton worked on the opposite side. Ginny and Anamaria worked together to secure the safety lines that snapped loose. Jack's eyebrows raised at Ginny. He had expected her to stay in her cabin. Lightning flashed, illuminating her face for a brief, slow moment. Jack blinked and returned his attention to the steering of the _Interceptor_.

The crew worked for another hour before Jack finally dropped canvas and allowed them to rest. He needed rest and sustenance as well. The storm had softened somewhat, so Jack deemed it safe to give everyone a break. He tromped below deck, cold, soaked and happy. He entered the galley. Only Anamaria, Ginny and Will were eating. Jack paused as he filled a plate for himself as Ginny laughed at something Anamaria said. He joined them at their table.

"You lot did well out there." Jack said around a mouthful of biscuit.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Ginny scolded.

"Aye, no one wants to see that." Anamaria agreed, glowering at Jack, who frowned. He looked to Will, bemused.

Will shook his head. "Are you mad? You could've killed us all out there."

Jack swallowed. "Or, perhaps I just bought us time, as we're now mostly caught up to Barbossa, and thus a bit closer to saving your bonny lass."

Will shut his mouth and looked at the table. "I'm going to bed." He got up and left the galley.

Jack raised an eyebrow. He looked between Ginny and Anamaria. "I'm not wrong." he insisted.

"Maybe," said Ginny, "but it would've been nice to know what had you grinning like an idiot out there."

"Never disclose. Learned that lesson the hard way, love." Jack muttered.

Ginny shrugged. "There's science in your magic, then?"

"Aye, but it's still a mystery," said Anamaria. "I could sleep for the next ten years."

"You and me both." Ginny agreed. The two women stood and left Jack alone in the galley.

 **…**

 **Thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews! They had me grinning like Jack in that storm scene! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Treasure_**

"Dead men tell no tales," Mr. Cotton's parrot crowed for the fifth time that morning.

"If that bird sings that again, I'm going to shoot it and eat it for dinner." Anamaria grumbled, shooting Mr. Cotton a glare.

The parrot opened its mouth for squawk, but Mr. Cotton clamped the bird's beak shut with his hand. Ginny smirked and sank down beside Will and Mr. Gibbs. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That would be before I knew him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs replied absentmindedly.

Ginny's head snapped up and she looked at Gibbs, along with Will. "What?" she demanded.

"He failed to mention that." Will pointed out.

Gibbs grimaced. "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now, and a hard-learned lesson it was."

Ginny knit her brow and looked toward Jack, who shielded his compass from the prying eyes of Mr. Cotton. Her heartstrings twanged for him, leaving a rusted taste in her mouth. She lowered her gaze before Jack felt her staring and looked at Gibbs. "What happened?"

Gibbs looked reluctant to share Jack's personal life with Will and her, but he relented after a few seconds of silent debate. He sat down beside them. "See, three days into the venture, the first mate comes to Jack and says everything's an equal share, which meant the location of the treasure, too. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny."

Ginny couldn't help but glance toward Jack, her jaw ajar. The rusted taste touched her tongue again as her throat tightened. "What happened then?"

Gibbs's eyes brightened. He seemed overly zealous to finally have an entranced audience. "They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Ginny looked at her clasped hands. She had harbored so much anger for Jack over the years. She had blamed him for the death of her mother, though he had only been a child when it had happened. She had blamed him for abandoning her. She had _hated_ him. That hatred had faded as she'd grown older, but the bitterness and ache had never quite left her. She had figured him safe and happy, and she had loathed that. But he had suffered, as had she, and she had wasted years of her life despising him for things out of his control.

Ginny looked up just as Will finished feigning a poor attempt at Jack's flailing. Gibbs appeared unimpressed. "Reason's got nothin' to do with it," he stated. "Now Will, Miss Stormmare, when a man's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot, just one shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting or signaling for rescue."

Ginny nodded. "I've heard of this," she said, remembering her own time aboard a pirate ship. "I heard it was symbolic."

"Maybe for more spiritual pirates," Gibbs scoffed, "but after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look _real_ friendly." He used two fingers to mime a pistol and placed them to his temple with an eerie smile. Ginny's mouth dried. Gibbs's eeriness vanished as he jumped back into the tale: "But Jack, he escaped the island and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, save for one man, his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will realized.

Gibbs nodded in comfirmation. Ginny resisted the urge to look in Jack's direction. She closed her eyes for a moment. She heard Will ask about how Jack escaped the island, and Gibbs began to explain some bogus about sea turtles. Ginny lost herself in her mind, suddenly aboard a stolen and rechristened frigate, the _Hidden Dagger_ …

 _"_ _Revenge will not bring you peace, my little raindrop. It will only bring blood, and blood will not wash away your tears. It'll only dirty your face."_

Chiyo's words sent shivers down Ginny's spine. She had not received an opportunity to exact vengeance, but she had not sought it out, either. She wondered if Chiyo was wrong, and revenge would give Ginny peace. At the very least, she wanted justice.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked. Ginny frowned at him. Had he truly bought the "sea turtles" rubbish?

Gibbs seemed unable to provide an answer. Ginny jumped when she realized Jack stood behind them. "Human hair," he deadpanned, "from my back."

Ginny's amusement was overshadowed by the heat creeping up her neck as Jack called for a boat to go ashore. She shouldn't have engaged in such a dive into Jack's personal life without his permission. Had it been her, she would have been rather irate. She jumped to her feet, realizing Jack and Will were preparing to go ashore without her. She approached Jack, her chin held high. "I want to come." she announced.

"Ginny, I don't think that's wise." Will stated.

"I'm not helpless. You could use all the help you can get." Ginny argued.

"Have you a sword?" Jack queried. Ginny twisted to show her cutlass stowed in its sheath, which was attached to her belt. "Pistol?"

Ginny turned the other way to show her pistol stuck in her belt. "And I've got a dagger in my boot."

Jack regarded her thoughtfully. "And you know how to use them?"

"I'd show you, but I don't think we have enough time nor bandages for a demonstration." Ginny retorted.

Jack nodded. "Come on, then. Don't fall behind."

"Speaking of which," piped up Gibbs, "what should we do should the worst happen?"

"Keep to the Code." Jack muttered.

"Aye, the Code." Gibbs echoed.

Ginny raised a brow and one corner of her mouth quirked in a bewildered smirk. She followed Jack and Will over the side of the _Interceptor_ , down the ladder and into the longboat. Will rowed them toward the rocky island of Isla de Muerta. Ginny's eyes traveled up the crags and pointed surfaces of the island. Her eyes widened as they neared the entrance of a cave. Her breath quickened, and her hands searched for something with which to fiddle. She settled for the hemp of her vest.

"I'll take it from here," Jack stated. He and Will traded places, rocking the boat slightly. Will lifted the lantern to observe the cave with Ginny. They gazed about the darkness while their eyes adjusted. The light of the lantern fell upon a human skull. Ginny lifted a brow and looked at Will, her heat rate speeding up its pace.

"What Code are we to keep to should the worst happen?" Will asked.

"Pirate's Code," Jack matter-of-factly, "any man who falls behind is left behind."

Ginny frowned. She had heard of the Pirate's Code from Captain Chiyo, but Chiyo had never left anyone behind. Will seemed unimpressed, too. "No heroes amongst thieves, then?" he bit back.

Ginny pressed her lips together and shook her head. Jack seemed to share her feelings as he said, "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" Jack trailed off and leaned over Will's shoulder, peering at the glittering gold in the water. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Ginny scowled. She had never considered Will a man "obsessed with treasure." They jumped out of the beached boat. Will secured it, rather aggressively, and marched after Jack, his face shadowed with a scowl.

"That is not true," he insisted, "I am not obsessed with treasure."

Jack stood in a small opening of the cave, light shedding on his face from the crevice in the wall. He turned to look at Will, his teeth glinting in his smile. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Ginny tilted her head and pursed her lips. She joined Jack after a heartbeat. She stood on Jack's left, peering through the crevice. She spotted Elizabeth atop a mound of gold, and it clicked: Will treasured Elizabeth most. Ginny wondered what Jack treasured. She glanced at him, furrowing her brow and fixing her gaze upon him. He kept his eyes forward. She followed Jack's gaze and rested her own upon a tall, older man with a large, feathered hat. The man could only be Barbossa.

Barbossa began a speech. It seemed ritualized, which prompted Ginny to wonder if he gave this speech every time he brought his crew to Isla de Muerta. "Here it is," Barbossa said after kicking off the stone lid to the chest. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself." He ran his fingers along the gold. He faced the crowd of cursed pirates. Elizabeth looked terrified. Ginny glanced at Jack, wondering if she were the only one confused by the events. Jack seemed to know exactly what was happening. She returned her attention to Barbossa. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this!" Barbossa pointed a finger at Elizabeth. Ginny squinted to catch a glimpse of the skull necklace that she had taken from Will years ago. Ginny's stomach writhed. Will scrambled to jump over the ledge, but Jack grabbed him and dragged him back. Ginny ducked with them.

"Jack!" Will gasped.

"Not yet," Jack hissed, "we wait for the opportune moment." He left the opening and headed down the path.

Will stormed after Jack. "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

Jack stopped in his tracks. Ginny couldn't see his face, so she could not figure whether or not Will's comment offended him. Jack turned, his eyes distant. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Neither Will nor Ginny answered. Jack left his question unanswered, the sharpness returning to his dark eyes. "Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you –but please, stay here, and try not do anything _stupid_." Jack looked to Ginny. She lifted her chin as their eyes met. Jack's eyes almost appeared to plead with her. She nodded. Jack turned and disappeared around the corner.

Will grabbed an oar. Ginny looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let him use us." Will snapped.

Ginny watched Will follow Jack. She suppressed a groan and followed, hoping to stop Will from doing anything rash. She was too late. Will hit Jack in the head with the oar, knocking the pirate unconscious. Ginny watched Jack crumple to the ground. She stared at him before looking up and blinking at Will. "Are you bloody kidding me?"

"Ginny, you can hate me later. We've got to go." Will jerked his head to emphasize his point.

Ginny looked at Jack. She lifted her gaze to meet Will's and shook her head. "I'm not leaving him."

Will's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "Ginny, we don't have time for this."

"You don't," Ginny snapped. "I do. Go."

"He wants to use us to get his ship back! You realize that, don't you?" Will argued.

"And you used him to get Elizabeth back," Ginny retorted. "Go." Will stared at her and sighed, but took off into the caverns. Ginny looked down at Jack and knelt beside him. "Jack Sparrow, you better be worth this."

 **…**

 **Short chapter, but I wanted to post something. I wanted to thank MMM73181 for your faithful reviews! I love seeing your reactions to the chapters and your thoughts about what's going to happen next. They make my day. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thank you to everyone for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts. As always, please review to let me know what you thought!**

 **I don't think I ever did a disclaimer… oops. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, only my OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Flicker_**

Jack awoke to a slap in the face. Hands gripped the lapels of his coat and shook him.

"Come on, Jack! Wake up, you lazy twat!" Ginny's voice hissed.

Jack pried open his eyes and frowned at her. "Lazy twat?"

"You're sleeping while Barbossa's men are scoring this cave." Ginny rocked back, sitting on one knee.

"Sleeping? I seem to recall a sharp whack in the head," Jack protested. He furrowed his brow. "Come again about Barbossa's men?"

"The ritual didn't work. I think Will and Elizabeth escaped with the medallion, based on what Barbossa was going on about. But we need to get moving before they find us." Ginny got to her feet and extended a hand to Jack.

He accepted it. She hauled him to his feet while he used the oar, with which Will had hit him, to steady himself. His head rushed and he swayed. His frown deepened. "He left you behind?" Jack had a hard time believing the boy would just leave Ginny behind, but it seemed Will had proven otherwise.

"I chose to stay behind." Ginny replied as she flattened against the cave wall to peek around the corner.

Jack clenched his teeth and grabbed her arm. He forced her to face him. "Are you mad? You could get yourself killed."

Ginny met his gaze without wavering. "I didn't want to abandon you," she muttered. Her eyes narrowed. "But if this is the thanks I get, next time I won't bother!"

Jack furrowed his brow and tilted his head back, considering her. "Why didn't you want to leave?"

Ginny's nose crinkled and she raised an eyebrow. "You're my friend, idiot."

Jack drew back, his lips slanting into a slight frown. He glanced from side to side, rolling around a response. Friends? His frown deepened when he recognized the knit of Ginny's brow as concern. His stomach twisted. He realized that she awaited a response. His mouth was so dry it was difficult to articulate his gratitude. "Thank you."

Ginny lowered her gaze. "Of course."

Her tone tugged at his chest. He grabbed her by the elbow. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded but continued to avoid his eyes. He frowned but refrained from commenting. Now was not the time. They trekked through the caverns, listening to the angry roar of Barbossa's crew. The yelling died down after a minute or so, though. Jack and Ginny stepped through an opening, only to find themselves blocked by a portion of the crew.

"You!" stammered a scrawny man with a wooden eye. Jack frowned. Ragetti.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Ragetti's round companion, Pintel, cried.

Jack looked down at himself. "Am I not?"

The two pirates looked at each other. Jack turned Ginny with him. They faced loaded pistols. Jack turned back to Pintel and Ragetti, who pointed their pistols at Ginny and him. Jack frowned, his head still sore and woozy, but some part of him registered that if he did not speak, he and Ginny would both be dead.

"Par-lu-lay?" he tried. Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other, bemused. "Parsnips, parsley…" Jack continued, motioning with his hands, as if that would somehow draw out the correct term.

"Parley?" Ragetti offered.

"Parley!" Jack confirmed, throwing his head back to silently thank God for idiots. "That's the one! Parley!"

"Parley?" hissed Pintel. Ragetti looked away. Pintel returned his yellowed eyes to Jack and bared his equally disgusting teeth. "Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of the word _parley_!"

Jack placed two fingers on the barrel of Pintel's pistol. "That would be the French."

Pintel scowled. "Someone get the captain."

Jack clenched his teeth. He leaned toward Ginny. "Let me do the talking, love."

She looked at him and pressed her lips together, her eyes tight. "What could you possibly say that will convince them not to kill us?"

Jack smirked. "It's all a matter of leverage."

Barbossa arrived, looking exasperated to see Jack alive. Jack folded his arms atop the oar and shifted his weight to his right hip. Barbossa narrowed his eyes. "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

Jack grinned. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate," Jack paused, his grin widening with the rise of Barbossa's eyebrows. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Ah," he stated, nearing Jack and Ginny, "well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, I trust you remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa turned away. "Kill them."

Ginny shifted next to Jack, whose smile vanished as petals of panic fluttered in his stomach. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold yer fire!" Barbossa spat. He faced Jack again, his lips stretched into a slight, resigned smile. "You know whose blood we need."

Jack grinned. "I know whose blood ye need."

Barbossa's yellowed eyes flickered to Ginny. "Who's the lass? You were never one to bring a strumpet along."

"He'd be so lucky to have me as his strumpet." Ginny returned coldly.

Jack lifted his eyebrows and glanced at her. "She's a…" He trailed off, his gaze meeting hers. "Friend." Ginny's brow twitched, but she remained silent.

Barbossa huffed. "I assume ye want her alive?"

Jack looked at his former first mate. "Until her usefulness runs its course," he replied. He prayed Ginny trusted him enough not to believe he truly felt that way.

"How dare you?" Ginny snapped. "I stayed behind to help you and you're just using me?"

She sounded dangerously naïve. Jack met her gaze, only to feel the freeze of the ice in her eyes. "Pirate."

"Stupid girl," muttered Koehler.

"Her looks make up for the lack of wits." said Twigg, looking over Ginny's form.

Jack stiffened. Ginny wheeled to look at Twigg. "Come near me, and you'll leave the encounter minus an organ." she seethed, her eyes flickering toward Twigg's crotch.

Jack stifled a snort. Barbossa actually voiced his amusement in a soft huff. "What's yer name, lass?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes colder than winter. "Ginny Stormmare."

Jack narrowed his eyes when Barbossa's eyes stretched open and the color drained from his cheeks.

"Not a common name." Barbossa said gruffly.

"Common to me." Ginny replied.

"Befitting of a common whore." Twigg muttered. Ginny rounded to face him. Twigg held up a dagger and rested the tip of the blade underneath Ginny's chin. Jack's heart stuttered in his chest.

"What're ye going to do, girlie?" Twigg sneered.

"Put it away, Master Twigg. No harm is to come to the lass." Barbossa snapped.

Jack's eyes narrowed further. The Stormmare name meant something to Barbossa, otherwise he would not have commanded such a thing of Twigg. Jack exchanged a glance with Ginny. She seemed to notice Barbossa's odd behavior, as her brow knit and the corners of her mouth pulled downward.

Jack's eyes flickered to the dagger, still underneath Ginny's chin. "Are you deaf, man? Put it away before you hurt yourself." he snapped.

Twigg glowered but stuffed his dagger in his belt. Ginny glared back, her eyes the grey of a winter sea. Jack narrowed his eyes and cast a sidelong glance at her. He found himself hoping he was never on the receiving end of that glare.

…

Ginny waited in the flooded cell of the Black Pearl's brig for several minutes while Jack negotiated terms with Barbossa. She had not missed the strange look in Barbossa's face when she said Stormmare.

Lowering herself onto the bench, she scrunched her lips together. Stormmare meant something to Barbossa, enough for him to recognize the name and order his men to leave her unharmed. But she had never heard of Barbossa before reuniting with Jack. So how did he know her?

The sound of the cell door opening jerked her attention toward it. A large crewman shoved Jack inside the cell. Jack sloshed around in the water, his nose crinkling.

"Apparently there's a leak." he muttered. He looked at her, his face shadowed with a frown.

Ginny's lips twisted. "Well?"

Jack's frown deepened. "Well, what?"

"Did he buy it? You negotiated with Barbossa, didn't you? What happened?" Ginny demanded, her palms facing upward.

Jack went rigid and his eyes narrowed. Ginny's stomach felt heavy as she drew her head back, her brow twitching. Jack observed her for several, cold seconds. "It is undecided still." he replied.

Ginny nodded. She looked toward the shred of natural light filtering into the cell through an eye-sized hole. "I hope you know that I don't really think you're just using me. I only said that to play along."

Jack was quiet for several seconds. He eyed the hole for a moment before moving toward it. "I figured you weren't that naïve."

"I think 'naïve' is a terrible word to describe me."

Jack flashed a smirk at her before peering through the hole. "Looks like we're gaining on the _Interceptor_."

Ginny frowned and moved from her seat. "Let me see."

Jack moved aside to let Ginny peer out the hole. Sure enough, the _Interceptor's_ hull was just barely out of view. Ginny moved back to let Jack look. She folded her arms, listening to the shouts of pirates on both sides. Ginny heard loud booming of cannons. Jack launched himself at her, tackling her to the floor, where the laid in seawater. The side of the cell exploded away as a cannon ripped through it.

Before Ginny could register that Jack was lying on top of her, he twisted to yell at the hole: "Stop blowin' holes in my ship!"

But Ginny's attention trained on the cell door, now blasted open. Ginny grabbed Jack's sleeve as he tried to drink from a canteen that had most definitely not been in the cell earlier. "Look."

Jack looked at the cell door and pushed it open. He looked over his shoulder to grin at Ginny. "Looks like we've got a bit more luck than we thought."

They hurried on deck, ducking their heads as debris splintered past them. Jack helped Ginny onto the railing and caught a rope. Jack grabbed Ginny's waist and pulled her to him.

"Hold on, love." He winked. Ginny rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. He swung them over to the _Interceptor_. Ginny dropped to the deck, but Jack swung back to the _Pearl_. Judging by his flailing legs and yelp, Ginny figured this was not on purpose. Ginny rushed over to Anamaria.

The other woman widened her eyes upon seeing Ginny. "You're alive!"

"No need to sound so shocked," Ginny huffed. "Got a weapon I could use? They took mine."

Anamaria handed over her own rifle and grabbed a different one. Ginny dipped her head to Anamaria and crouched behind a barrel. She aimed and shot one of Barbossa's men as he tried to swing over. Ginny continued to shoot at Barbossa's men, but she saw no outcome that involved her victory. Barbossa and his men were immortal. How was Jack going to keep the entire crew alive?

Barbossa's men swarmed the deck. Ginny abandoned her rifle to withdraw the dagger from her boot, which had not been taken from her. She thanked the heavens that men underestimated her. She slashed with a reverse grip on her dagger, gouging the side of a man's throat. He collapsed, but Ginny knew he would rise again.

…

Jack watched Elizabeth hurry for the Turner boy. His eyes searched for Ginny. A smirk stretched one side of his mouth upward when he spotted her. She ducked and slashed with her dagger and then spun to face the next enemy. She was a hurricane. Jack's smirk vanished when he spotted the monkey scurrying off with the medallion.

"Monkey!" Jack cried, scrambling after it. He scaled along a fallen beam to the _Pearl_ , only to find himself face to face with Barbossa's boots. Jack curled his outstretched fingers and lowered his hand, his lips pursing as he looked up at his former first mate. The monkey perched atop Barbossa's shoulder and dropped the medallion into his dirty hands.

"Why thank ye, Jack." Barbossa drawled, one side of his mouth perked in a smirk.

Jack smiled sarcastically. "You're welcome."

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack." Barbossa snapped.

Jack smile disappeared and his face shadowed. _I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to enjoy it._ Two of Barbossa's men grabbed Jack and tied his wrists together. He watched the remainder of his crew get captured and brought aboard the _Pearl_. His stomach writhed and he grinded his teeth together. Elizabeth screeched and struggled the whole way to the mast. Ginny followed behind her, but not a sound escaped her mouth. She held her head high, her eyes chips of ice. Jack noticed the bones of her jaw popping; she must've been clenching her teeth to the point of pain.

Pintel circled the mast, his pistol pointed skyward. "If any of you so much as thinks the word parlay, I'll have your guts for garters."

Jack raised an eyebrow. _Parlay, parlay, parlay, parlay, parlay._ The _Interceptor_ exploded with a deafening boom. Jack jumped with the noise, his eyebrows shooting toward his bandana. Ginny visibly flinched. The corners of his mouth pulled downward. The _Pearl_ vibrated with the force of the _Interceptor's_ blast. Elizabeth somehow freed herself and rushed at Barbossa, beating his chest with weak hands. She shrieked so piercingly that her words were unintelligible. Barbossa grabbed her wrists.

"Welcome back, missy. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." Barbossa sneered. He shoved Elizabeth into the arms of groping pirates. They grabbed at her hair, her dress, her breasts, anything they could get their hands on.

Jack stiffened and clenched his fists. His brow furrowed. He stepped forward to proposition Barbossa, to keep the girl from getting raped before his eyes. He harbored no fondness for the lass, and he was no saint, but there were some things that even he considered foul. Jack was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Barbossa!" Will shouted. Jack's brow furrowed and he wheeled to look toward the other side of the ship. Will glared at Barbossa with alert eyes as he cocked and pointed his pistol. "She goes free."

"What's in yer head, boy?" Barbossa queried, stepping toward Will.

"She goes free." Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," said Barbossa.

Will's eyes flickered to Jack's, the tightness in Will's posture faltering slightly. Jack held up his hands as if he were praying. "Don't do anything stupid." he muttered.

Will looked to Barbossa, the brightness in his eyes returning. He jumped up onto the rail. "You can," he allowed, pointing the barrel of the pistol under his chin, "I can."

"Like that." Jack grumbled. He felt Barbossa's narrowed eyes on him.

Barbossa turned to Will, now thoroughly confused. "Who are you?"

Jack widened his eyes and jumped in between Will and Barbossa, his chest fluttering. "No one! He's no one. He's the distant cousin of an aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Terrific soprano. Eunuch."

"My name is William Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Jack's face fell with each word that left Will's mouth. Barbossa's eyes slid from Jack to Will. Jack moved to the side, his eyes lowering to his feet.

Ragetti shouted, "He's the spittin' image of Bootstrap Bill!"

"On my word, do as I say or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones's Locker!" Will shouted. Jack's stomach twisted and he suppressed a shudder at the mention of Ol' Squid-face.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa called.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will bellowed.

Jack suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. _How noble of you. Save the girl that's convenient for you, but didn't want to do the same for Ginny, eh? Left her behind and it didn't bother you one bit. Hypocrite._

"Yes, we know that one," said Barbossa. Jack could the roll of his eyes in Barbossa's tone.

Jack straightened, his eyes widening slightly as an idea occurred to him. He gestured to himself and then to the crew, hoping to get Will's attention. Will glanced toward the crew. "And Ginny goes free as well. And the crew are not to be harmed."

Jack's shoulders slumped. Barbossa stepped toward Will. "Agreed."

Jack huffed and found himself meeting Ginny's gaze. She wrinkled her brow and bit her lip. Her eyes softened as they gazed at each other, and something flickered in his chest.

 **…**

 **Sorry it took a while, guys. I have a few other fanfics I'm working on, so I'm trying not to neglect those. Thank you for the support. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Within a Sea of Stars_**

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You said they'd go free!" Will snarled.

Barbossa wheeled to face Will, his eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare impugn me honor, boy. I said they'd go free. But it was you who failed to specify when or where."

Twigg leered at Ginny and traced his black-tipped fingers along the back of her neck. "Looks like we've missed our chance, sweetheart."

Ginny clenched her teeth and curled her lip. Twigg dragged her toward the front, where Elizabeth stood on the plank. Ginny held her chin up, hoping that the wildness of her heartbeat was not apparent on her face. She looked around. She caught Jack's gaze. He stepped toward her. She exhaled slowly.

"Didn't quite go as planned, did it?" she muttered.

Barbossa spoke to Elizabeth about taking the dress back. Ginny scowled. At least Barbossa possessed no claim on her clothes. There was no way in hell that Ginny would strip down for Barbossa and his crew, especially with Twigg licking his teeth at her. Elizabeth worked on the ties of her maroon gown.

"Not quite." Jack growled.

Ginny glanced up at him. His eyes seemed darker and harsher. She noticed the pop of his jawbone. She followed his black-fire glare toward Barbossa. A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her brow furrowed. What did this island mean to Jack?

"Too long!" bellowed Bo'sun. He slammed his foot on the plank, sending Elizabeth over the edge and into the sea.

"Your turn, lovely," sneered Twigg, his hot breath brushing Ginny's cheek. He shoved her forward.

Ginny stepped up onto the plank and strode out toward the edge before Barbossa could demand she strip of her piratical garb. She paused at the edge of the plank, staring at the island ahead.

 _They marooned him on an island._

She widened her eyes and looked back, her eyes scanning the crowd. She found Jack immediately. He lifted his chin, his brow furrowed. She looked back toward the island, her heart pounding in her throat.

She had expected she would die in blood or fire. She expected to die choking, bleeding with her hands clenched around a blade protruding from her stomach. She had imagined herself dying on her feet. She had never imagined she'd die lying in the sand, too dehydrated to sweat. She never imagined she would starve.

With a deep breath, she dove into the sea. She swam with her hands bound. By the time she reached shore, she had managed to free her hands. Her lungs screamed from holding her breath and her eyes burned with salt. She waded ashore, the sea slowing her pace. She panted from her swim and stood behind Elizabeth. She turned, noticing Jack had caught up to them. He faced the _Black Pearl_ , which already seemed distanced.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship." Jack panted.

Ginny's chest tightened. She never imagined they would die together. "I'm sorry, Jack." The words tasted stale.

Jack turned, his brow furrowed. "Not your fault, love."

Ginny waded toward him. "I know," she murmured, "I just never wanted something like this to happen to you."

Jack held her gaze. "Never wanted you get stuck here with me."

Ginny's lips twitched. "Well, you're stuck with me until we run out of food."

Jack raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth, seemingly to return some sort of wit, but stopped. Ginny's heart twisted. Her stomach flared and she glared out at sea, where Barbossa had disappeared. She ground her teeth together until her jaw ached. Her eyes narrowed. She wished she could have saved Jack from this fate. Her eyes fluttered shut. She had failed to even save Elizabeth, the whole purpose of her journey. She could not save anyone. She opened her eyes, meeting Jack's gaze once more. No words provided remedy for their situation. Yet, saying nothing seemed inappropriate.

"I…" Ginny trailed off.

Jack shook his head. "There's no need, love."

Ginny bit her lip. Her eyes burned. Perhaps he could live without hearing it, but she could not live without saying it. "I'm glad we met again."

Jack's eyes softened and the corners of his mouth downturned. His lips parted, but no sound issued forth. Instead, Elizabeth piped up behind them: "Ginny?"

Ginny blinked. No tears dropped down her cheeks, for which she thanked God. She twitched a smile at Jack before turning to face Elizabeth. "Hello."

Elizabeth's eyes darted between Ginny and Jack. "Walk with me?"

Ginny frowned but nodded. "All right." She strode after Elizabeth, finally walking onto the sand. She took off her boots and left them in the sand to dry. She followed Elizabeth, her bare feet already gritty with sand. She glanced over her shoulder at Jack, who remained knee-deep in the sea, gazing after her.

Once Jack was out of earshot, Elizabeth slowed her pace. "So, you came with Will to rescue me?"

"Obviously," Ginny replied, noting Elizabeth's careful tone.

Elizabeth seemed to realize that Ginny possessed no patience for formalities. "You and Jack seem close."

Ginny blinked. "I wouldn't say we're close. The man hardly says anything about himself that betrays vulnerability. Barbossa did a real number on Jack."

"Barbossa?" Elizabeth queried.

Ginny stiffened. "The _Black Pearl_ belonged to Jack before she belonged to Barbossa."

"Jack told you this?"

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Ah," said Elizabeth, "he always did like to gossip."

Ginny's lips twitched. "I'm glad you're all right, Lizzie."

"Well, as all right as I can be," said Elizabeth. She fell silent for a few steps. "Thank you for coming after me."

"Anytime."

They shared a smile. Then, Elizabeth looked ahead, her chin held high. "Will told me some interesting things."

Ginny tensed. "And?"

"He said that Barbossa mutinied against Jack, and now Jack will do anything to get the _Pearl_ back."

"I suppose…" Ginny frowned.

"Including trade Will's life for a ship." Elizabeth seethed through her teeth, stopping to face Ginny, who folded her arms.

"I don't think Jack would be so careless with other lives." Ginny replied.

"Open your eyes, Ginny! He's bitter! He's got that one shot, saved for ten years, to get his revenge! How much further do you think he'd go to get his ship back?" Elizabeth snapped.

"Jack isn't a monster." Ginny retorted.

"You can't just assume that Jack would do anything for us just because we're noble enough to do it for him." Elizabeth barked, her lip curled.

Ginny shook her head. "I trust Jack."

"Why?" Elizabeth demanded, glaring down at Ginny.

"I just do." Ginny replied coolly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "That's not good enough. Why are you so defensive of him? What's going on between you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Elizabeth!"

"There is! Anyone with eyes and half a brain could see it. You stayed behind for him, in the cave. You wouldn't have done that for a stranger. You don't just trust people you hardly know. I know you better than that, Ginny." Elizabeth replied.

Ginny's breath hitched. "It's a long story."

Elizabeth gestured to the island. "We have plenty of time."

…

Jack watched after Ginny for several seconds, even after she had left his sight. He pushed through the waves and noticed Ginny's boots on the shore. He huffed and plopped into the sand. He slipped off his boots and dumped the water out of them. He placed them besides Ginny's. He stripped of his belts, weapons and vest, leaving him in his breeches, shirt and sash. He sat his on top of his folded vest. Digging his toes into the sand, he stared out at the open water, which glittered when the sun caught the peaks of the tiny waves.

 _I'm glad we met again._

Jack had felt his heart stutter at such a simple statement. His first instinct was to not believe Ginny truly felt that way. What sane person would be glad to have met him again? He'd nearly gotten her killed. No, he had. She was marooned on the island with him. She was going to die with him.

His heart felt like a stone, leaving his chest heavy and cold. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He grabbed his pistol and rolled it around in his hands.

 _You can be the gentleman, shoot yer favorite lady, and leave the other to starve to death, along with yerself!_

Barbossa's words sent a chill down Jack's spine. Nausea bubbled in his gut. What if there was no escape this time? What if Jack felt compelled to spare one of them -including himself -the possibility of a long, agonizing death of hunger? What if Jack were forced to kill one of the women or himself? Who would he choose?

Jack wondered if he could kill Ginny. Even if it were a merciful death, could he place his pistol to her forehead and deliver the vengeful shot meant for Barbossa? Could he sentence her to death with the bullet meant for a betrayer, when she had proven nothing but loyalty to him so far? Or would he rather kill Elizabeth and keep his last days with Ginny in private?

Jack shivered, despite the feeling of the sun's rays scorching his back. He doubted killing Elizabeth would leave Ginny in good spirits. Or maybe she would understand the mercy of his kill. But would she understand his selfishness? Would she understand that he, Captain Jack Sparrow, did not want to die alone?

"Bloody fucking hell." Jack grumbled. He opened his pistol to clean it. The look on Ginny's face when she had looked back at him burned his brain. The tightness of her forehead, the softness of her eyes, the downturn and part of her lips remained etched in his memory. God only knew why Jack kept thinking of her, looking over her shoulder at him. He supposed a certain purity lay at the heart of the look. She did not look back in scorn, or annoyance, or suspicion or even in confusion. In fact, he was not quite sure he knew exactly what Ginny's look had meant. He only knew he liked the softness of it, and that he wanted her to continue looking at him like that.

Footsteps to the left of him caused him to glance in the direction of Elizabeth and Ginny. They stood, rather taken aback by the smallness of the island. Jack blew on the bullet round meant for Barbossa. "Not all that big, is it?" he challenged.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so with all haste." Elizabeth said, standing in front of Jack.

He looked up at her and frowned. "Is there a problem between us, Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Good Lord," Ginny muttered to the left of Jack. He glanced toward her. She rolled her eyes.

Jack looked back at Elizabeth. "Miss Swann, apologies. I don't intend to shoot you. Either of you." He shot a glance at Ginny.

"You were willing to trade Will's life for a ship." Elizabeth nearly spat the words.

Jack gestured around them with a flick of his wrists. "We could _use_ a ship," he stated. "Actually, I was not going to tell Barbossa about blood Will, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I still had something to bargain with, which now, none of us have, thanks to bloody stupid Will!"

"Oh." Elizabeth realized.

"Oh." Jack mocked.

"I told you." Ginny muttered.

Elizabeth rounded on Ginny. "Well excuse me for not trusting a man I just met. Don't give me that look. You just said yourself that you barely know Jack, yet you trust him."

Jack looked at Ginny sharply. His brow furrowed. She trusted him, yet Elizabeth presented a decent case. Ginny barely knew Jack. She had known the child, not the man. And she hardly seemed like the type of woman to give her trust easily. Yet, she trusted him. Did he trust her? His heart lurched forward in his chest. He realized he was _inclined_ to trust her. Perhaps he did not just yet, but he felt that one day… Perhaps he could.

"He hasn't given me reason not to trust him." Ginny murmured. Her words echoed that of Jack's, in the cave with Will. Ginny's eyes flickered to Jack's. He nodded to her. She had not given him reason not to trust her. Perhaps he could test the waters…

"At any rate, we have to do something to get off this island. We have to find a way to rescue Will." Elizabeth replied.

Jack glared at her. "Ha!" He stuffed his pistol into his sash and stalked off. He prayed the rumrunners still stocked the basement.

"We have to save Will!" Elizabeth called, following Jack.

He wheeled around. "Off you go then. Let me know how that turns out."

Elizabeth glowered at him. Jack returned with his back to her, stepping around for the basement hatch. "But you were marooned on this island before! We can escape in the same way you did then!" Elizabeth insisted.

Jack looked at her. "To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a load of sails hidden in that bodice," Jack eyed Elizabeth's scanty undergarments, "and I rather doubt it, then young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He turned his back to her once more, his gut twisting. He wished he could save Will. The lad was good, if stupid and annoying, but good.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth persisted. Jack resisted the urge to scowl. How dare she use his own name against him? "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"

 _Thank you for listing my achievements to me. Very helpful._

"How did you escape last time?" Elizabeth's voice lowered to a murmur.

Jack met the girl's glare. _She wants answers? Fine._ "Last time, I was here for a grand total of three days, all right?" Jack's neck heated when he noticed Ginny near. He turned and opened the hatch. "Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache and I was able to barter for passage off this island. By the looks of things," Jack grumbled, observing the significant lack of stock, and what remained was covered in dust, "they've been out of business a while. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Jack clambered out of the basement, his arms full of rum bottles. Elizabeth pursed her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear. "So that's it, then? That's the secret? The grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth's mockery prompted Jack to lift an eyebrow. She scowled at him. "You spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking rum."

Jack extended his arms. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He thrust a bottle into her hand. He turned to Ginny and offered her one.

She took it, eyeing him carefully. Jack walked away before he could remain a victim of Ginny's calculating stare. He returned to the beach and sat down. He opened the bottle and took a swig. Elizabeth stood in front of him.

"What about Will? Is there nothing we can do?" she queried softly.

Jack's heart panged. He held up the bottle. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner." He drank to the boy. Elizabeth huffed and stalked away. Ginny lowered herself into the sand beside Jack, tracing circles in the sand with her forefinger. Jack swallowed another mouthful of rum before looking at her. "So, are you disappointed?"

"In what?" Ginny asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack drawled, extending his arms.

He looked at her, and she gazed back, her brow furrowed. Her hair fluttered around her face, golden against her bright blue eyes. It reminded him of the sun and sea. Her lips twitched. "You really think I believed the sea turtles bullshit that Gibbs told Will and me?"

Jack smirked. "Pretty sure the whelp did."

Ginny smiled. "Well, he's a whelp."

Jack's smirk widened into a grin. "Hear, hear." He raised his bottle.

Ginny cracked hers open and lifted it. They clinked their bottles together and drank. Ginny grimaced after she'd taken a sip. Jack laughed. Ginny punched his arm. "I'm used to wine, you arse."

"Well, if you're to spend any length of time with me, you're gonna have to get used to drinking harder liquor than that bourgeois stuff you're used to." Jack retorted.

"Well, looks like I don't have much of a choice." Ginny muttered.

Jack's chest tightened. He took another swig. "Right."

"Jack," Ginny murmured, "is there any truth to the other stories?"

Jack tensed. It seemed his chance to test the waters had arrived. He stood and face Ginny. "Truth?" He rolled up his right sleeve, revealing the brand mark. He slid his left sleeve up his arm, showing her the jagged burn marks climbing up his forearm. He pulled the left side of his collar to the side, displaying two bullet wound scars. He let his shirt fall back into place. "Not truth at all."

Ginny gazed up at him with a puckered brow. "How did you get them?"

Jack tensed. Ah, his dilemma -to share or not to share -once again sprouted in her presence. He worked his jaw, considering. But what could she use against him, knowing where he received his scars? There was not much she could do with that information, should she prove herself a traitor like everyone else he met. Well, save for Mr. Gibbs. But Ginny had given him no reason to not trust her.

"This one," Jack said, indicating to the pirate brand, "I got from our mutual friend Beckett. I got this one," Jack continued, rolling up his sleeve to show the wicked burn marks again, "on the same day I received my brand. I tried to save me ship from burning."

"The _Black Pearl_?" Ginny guessed.

"She wasn't the _Pearl_ then," Jack murmured, his eyes glazing. For a moment, he lost sight of Ginny and the beach. Instead, he stood on the deck of the Pearl, his belongings melting and his ship burning to ash before his eyes. The fire grew closer, attempting to consume him as well, and flames licked his arm… Jack blinked, bringing Ginny back into view. "Aye. The _Pearl_."

"And your chest?"

Jack glanced toward the bullet scars. "An angry husband."

He watched Ginny's reaction carefully. Her eyes shimmered, a still sea reflecting the stars. Jack tensed, trying to read Ginny's eyes. They held the sea and stars in them, echoing darkness that he could not gauge. Unreadable people meant untrustworthy.

Ginny's lips twitched. Her eyes remained dark. Jack had always preferred dark eyed, exotic beauties. And yet Ginny's eyes seemed darker than any brown eyes he'd ever seen. She stood and rolled up the sleeve of her left arm. A long scar ran across her forearm. "I got this when I learned to use a sword. These are from me," Ginny held out her hands and wrists, which bore several, small scars, "from flourishing my blades. Two blades are harder to master than one." She turned and lifted her shirt, up over her shoulders. Jack shifted and stretched his eyes, but said nothing in protest. Her back bore a few, long scars across it. "Beckett liked to inflict pain in bed."

Jack's mouth dried and his stomach writhed. "Gin, you don't have to show me this."

Ginny shrugged, and her shirt fell back over her bare skin. She turned, her lips twisted into a wry smile. "You showed me. It's only fair I show you."

Jack stared at her for several seconds. "You know, er, I'm glad we, er, met again as well." The sea in Ginny's eyes rippled, disturbing the stillness with her smile.

"If you two are quite finished," said Elizabeth, freezing Jack to the bone, "then I think we should decide what to do about dinner."

Jack and Ginny looked at each other. "I'm gonna need more rum."

"A lot more." Ginny agreed.

…

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Ginny sang with Jack and Elizabeth, dancing around their bonfire, a half-empty bottle of rum clenched in her hand. She twirled around, sand kicking over her feet. The world tilted.

"I love this song!" Jack roared, spinning Elizabeth around. He grabbed Ginny by the waist and rocked his hips along with hers. They spun around, laughing. "Really bad eggs!" Jack swayed. "Whoa." He fell back into the sand. He pulled Elizabeth and Ginny down with them.

Ginny giggled. "We should sing it all the time!"

"Aye, when I get the _Pearl_ back, we'll teach it to the whole crew!" Jack agreed.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main?" Elizabeth taunted, holding her chin high.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love," Jack slurred, "the entire ocean. The entire world! Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, y'know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship _needs_. What a ship is -what the _Black Pearl_ truly is -is freedom."

Ginny gazed at Jack, who stared at the ocean, the fire reflecting in his eyes like Icarus's sun. Elizabeth laid her head on Jack's shoulder. Ginny's alcohol-fuzzed mind found that odd, but she was too drunk to comment. "Jack, it must be so terrible for you to be trapped on this island all over again."

"Oh yes," Jack agreed. "But, the company is better that last time. And the scenery has improved." He placed an arm around Elizabeth and the other around Ginny.

"Mr. Sparrow!" scoffed Elizabeth, dropping Jack's arm from her shoulders. "I'm not sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"We've got a few bottles left. And we've yet to tap the kegs." Jack replied, grinning toothily.

Ginny chuckled. Elizabeth shrugged. She held up her bottle. "To freedom."

Jack held up his bottle. "To the _Black Pearl_."

"Hear, hear!" Ginny agreed. They clinked their bottles together. Jack drank deeply. He fell back into the sand, passed out. Ginny took his bottle from him and laid it in the sand. "Poor sod."

"He's done it to himself." Elizabeth's voice lacked its earlier garble.

Ginny squinted at her. "How're you not drunk?" Her own words tumbled out in a tangled stream.

"I suppose I hold my liquor well." Elizabeth mumbled, averting Ginny's gaze.

"If I weren't drunk, I'd say tha's a load of horse shit." Ginny slurred. She laid back in the sand, her eyelids heavy. "'M turning in."

"Goodnight."

"'night."

 **…**

 **Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. I got married and had midterm exams right after that! I've just been really busy with that stuff and working two jobs. Anyway, I really appreciate your patience and support for this story. Please continue to do so!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Violent Rain_**

Jack practically prayed to return to the island after Norrington rescued them in the morning. Elizabeth had burned all their provisions to create a signal, a decision which left Jack sputtering. Even worse, her plan had worked. They'd been rescued, Elizabeth had promised to marry Norrington to save Will, and Jack was forced to give them the location of Isla de Muerta. Now, Jack wandered the deck of the _Dauntless_ as he waited for them to reach Isla de Muerta, where he would… Well, Jack was not certain what he was going to do, but he had the outline of a plan forming. Or at least, the silhouette of an outline for a plan. He slowed his pacing when he spotted Ginny standing by the railing of the ship. Her hair reflected the red glow of the setting sun. Jack felt himself approach before he even decided to step forward.

He joined her by the railing. Ginny glanced at him. He offered the tiniest twitch of his lips. Ginny returned it, but looked away. "You didn't tell them about the curse." Her voice was soft.

"Neither did you or Elizabeth, I noticed," Jack answered, staring straight ahead. "Same reason, I imagine?"

"Norrington wouldn't have risked it." Ginny raised her chin.

"Aye. He's not a man willing to take such risks. Unlike you, though. I get the impression you've had to take many a risk to get where you are now." Jack looked at her.

Ginny crinkled her nose. "You say that with such disdain."

"Don't get me wrong, love. I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary."

Ginny peered at Jack, her eyes an ocean of grey thoughtfulness. "You're a smart man, Jack. But I don't entirely trust you."

"Thought you did?" Jack asked, tilting his head.

"I trust you to do what's best for you. I trust you to keep us alive." Ginny murmured.

"Peas in a pod, darling." Jack shot back. "Do you trust me to save William's life?"

"Yes." Ginny smiled softly. She met Jack's gaze, the grey in her eyes sparkling gold in the sunlight. "I think you're a better man than you're given credit for, if a self-serving one."

Jack grinned, though his stomach twisted and the hairs on the back of his neck straightened. "You're learning, love."

The apples of Ginny's cheeks popped with her barely contained smile. It faltered after a moment. "I want to go with you to Isla de Muerta."

Jack frowned. "Perhaps it's best that Norrington won't let you tag along, love."

"I've come this far. I can handle myself. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you." Ginny winked.

Jack smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll do what needs to be done."

Ginny nodded. "Of course I will."

They gazed at each other for a moment. Jack's eyes flicked to Ginny's lips for the briefest second. He jumped when he heard Governor Swann's shrill voice. "Ginny? Goodness gracious, you look like a pirate dressed like that! Where on Earth did you acquire those clothes?"

Ginny glanced down at her seafaring garb. "Tortuga."

"The well-known pirate port? Why am I not surprised you took her there?" Governor Swann nearly spat the words at Jack, who raised his eyebrows. "Come, we're going to get you changed into something clean and respectable."

Ginny's face darkened with a shadow. She glanced at Jack as Governor Swann turned away. Jack offered her smile that resembled a grimace more than anything else. Ginny returned it and followed Governor Swann into the captain's cabin.

…

Ginny scratched her legs through the stockings. She wore the white breeches and redcoat of a soldier, along with an ill-fitting pair of buckled shoes and stockings to hide the skin of her legs. She missed her boots. She missed her sword, too.

Elizabeth huffed. "Would you please stop scratching? It's annoying."

Ginny stopped. "How're you so calm? We've been locked in here while everyone else is either negotiating or about to fight."

"Well, if you'd help me, I'm sure we could tie these sheets together and get out of here."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. She stiffened at a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth?" called Governor Swann. "I know you're displeased with being locked in here. But… I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you."

Ginny scrambled to help Elizabeth knot sheets together as Governor Swann rambled. They tossed their makeshift line overboard, where a longboat waited. They climbed down the _Dauntless_ and into the longboat, which they rowed off toward the _Black Pearl_.

"We'll need the whole crew if we're to help Jack." said Elizabeth, huffing a little.

"Agreed," Ginny muttered. They reached the _Pearl_ and climbed the ladder onto the deck of the ship.

"I expect that they'll have left at least a few guards on board…" Elizabeth whispered.

A skeletal monkey shrieked as it dropped in front of them. Ginny yelped slightly. Elizabeth jumped and scowled at it. She grabbed it and tossed it over board. Ginny and Elizabeth peered over the side of the ship at the monkey. Two heads poked out of one of the cannon hatches. Two of Barbossa's men turned their heads toward Elizabeth and Ginny.

Ginny squinted. "What the hell is wrong with their heads?"

The heads ducked back inside. Elizabeth grabbed Ginny's hand. "They're skeletons! We have to hide!"

"Right." Ginny followed Elizabeth. They hurried down the stairs and hid behind a few crates and barrels. The two guards ran up the stairs and onto the deck above. Ginny and Elizabeth then hurried down the stairs to the brig.

"It's Elizabeth and Ginny!" hissed Gibbs, his face pressed against the bars.

"Stormmare!" grinned Anamaria. "I thought they killed your sorry arse."

"I'm not that easy to kill, turns out." Ginny returned. She grabbed the keys hanging on the wall and unlocked the cell door. Together, Ginny, Elizabeth and Jack's crew hurried to the upper deck, where they knocked the skeletal crewmen overboard with the longboat.

"We'll need all of you to save Will, and we don't have much time," said Elizabeth. Ginny stood with her and grabbed the rope to heave the longboat. "Ready? And pull!"

They pulled, but the boat only inched. Elizabeth and Ginny looked at the others. Ginny's heart shriveled. The corners of her mouth fell. "We need your help, come on!" Elizabeth insisted.

Cotton's parrot squawked, "Wind in the sails!"

"Mr. Cotton's right, we have the _Pearl_." said Gibbs.

Ginny frowned. "But Jack…"

"Jack owes us a ship!" Marty snapped.

"We're not obligated to die for this quest." Anamaria added.

Ginny exchanged a glance with Elizabeth, who looked as if she'd been punched. Ginny turned to Mr. Gibbs. "Jack and Will could both get killed!"

"They know what they're getting into," said Gibbs, "and we're following the Code."

"The Code?" Elizabeth hissed. "You're pirates! Hang the Code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway!"

"I'm sorry," said Anamaria. She looked sincere with the twist of her lips. "We'll help you get the boat into the water. But that's as far as we go."

Ginny heard Elizabeth's intake of breath and shot her a warning glance. Ginny faced Anamaria. "Thank you."

Anamaria nodded. "I hope you're right, that you're hard to kill."

Ginny snorted. "So do I."

The crew kept true to their word. They lowered Ginny and Elizabeth in the longboat. Ginny took one oar and Elizabeth took the other. "Bloody pirates." she gritted out.

"They're doing what's right by them." Ginny muttered. They rowed quickly, and by the time they reached the Isla de Muerta's black sand, Ginny's arms ached. They entered the caves and found the main cavern in good time, as they had both traveled the caves before.

The clang of metal on metal indicated a battle. Ginny eyed the treasure mounds. She found a golden staff. She picked it and its longer twin up and handed the latter one to Elizabeth. "Let's get to work."

…

Jack glanced back when he heard in an explosion. Will and Elizabeth scurried toward the chest. Ginny knocked out one of Barbossa's men with a golden staff. Jack's brow twitched. When did those two get here? He sliced his palm, coating his stolen Aztec piece with his blood. He tossed it to Will, who caught it. Ginny ran toward Elizabeth. Jack pulled out his pistol just as Barbossa did. Barbossa aimed at Elizabeth and Ginny. Jack pulled the trigger.

The boom resounded in the cave. Chills rippled down Jack's spine and lifted the hairs on his arms. Barbossa sighed and lowered his pistol. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot?"

Jack said nothing. He didn't even smirk. He had expected peace. Instead, he felt a weight released from his shoulders. He could breathe properly at last. Will's voice rang out in the cavern: "He didn't waste it."

Barbossa's eyes widened. He looked toward the chest. Will held a bloodied knife in one hand. In his cut hand, he held the two Aztec pieces. He dropped them into the chest. Barbossa lowered his head and opened his coat. Blood seeped through his shirt. He raised his eyes to meet Jack's. "I feel… cold." He fell back into the mound of gold, staring at the cavern ceiling. Already, the dryness of death began to coat Barbossa's eyes.

Jack put his pistol into his waistband. His gaze traveled to Ginny, whose brow wrinkled. Elizabeth embraced Ginny. Jack turned away. He wandered to a pile of treasure. He figured he might as well build his wealth now. He sifted through items for a few minutes before Ginny's soft footsteps sounded behind him. He ignored her for a moment.

"You looked worried there for a moment." Ginny murmured.

Jack paused. He straightened and looked at her with a furrowed brow. "When?"

"When Barbossa aimed at Elizabeth and me. You looked a bit worried." Ginny replied, her eyes sparkling.

The corners of Jack's mouth pulled downward. "You have no proof."

Ginny grinned, and Jack couldn't help but return the gesture. They stared at each other for a moment. Jack's gaze flicked to Ginny's lips. Neither of them moved. Jack glanced toward Will and Elizabeth, who also stood within close proximity. Jack withdrew from Ginny quickly. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He strode toward Will just as Elizabeth turned away. He leaned in toward Will.

"If you were looking for the opportune moment, that was it." He sauntered toward the exit as Will scowled. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to take me to my ship."

"Jack," Ginny called, falling in step with him. Elizabeth and Will followed suit. "The crew- Gibbs and Anamaria -took the _Pearl_. Elizabeth and I tried to stop them, but… They said they were keeping to the Code and that you owed them a ship."

Jack stopped in his tracks. Nausea riddled his insides. A sharpness in the back of his throat prevented him from swallowing. He choked for a moment. He started when he felt a hand on his arm. He glanced at Ginny before walking forward. They climbed into the longboat in silence. Jack stared ahead, not even bothering to help Will row.

Elizabeth cleared her throat after several moments. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"They've done what's right by them," Jack replied quietly, "can't expect more than that."

Aboard the _Dauntless_ , soldiers worked to remove the bodies. The bodies of pirates were thrown overboard, while the bodies of soldiers were carried below deck. Norrington approached Jack, Ginny, Will and Elizabeth immediately.

"You knew those pirates were cursed." Norrington accused Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Didn't seem appropriate to mention."

"Didn't seem appropriate?" Norrington hissed. He looked around, his cheeks flushing. "All of you, into the captain's cabin. Now."

Ginny led the way, her arms folded across her chest. Once inside the captain's cabin, Elizabeth said, "What do you think is going to happen now?"

"I'll be executed," Jack said flatly.

"Ginny and I might join you at the gallows." Will added.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think we'll be executed."

"I will." Jack insisted. "I've a longer black record than you do, love."

Ginny shook her head again. "You've done a good thing. They can't execute you. Just… try not to be an arse, all right? Explain why you didn't tell him about the curse. Elizabeth and I will, too."

"Of course," said Elizabeth with a nod, though her face was pale. "We kept it a secret, too."

Norrington and Governor Swann entered the room. Norrington closed the door behind him. He peered at Jack with fevered eyes. "I lost many men tonight because of you."

Jack remained silent, but Ginny did not. "I knew about the curse as well."

"As did I," said Elizabeth.

"We didn't say anything because we felt you wouldn't have risked saving Will." said Ginny.

"They were going to kill me to lift the curse," Will added. "Jack was buying me time."

Norrington glared at them, outnumbered. Governor Swann stepped forward. He eyed Norrington and wiped his brow before facing Jack, Ginny, Elizabeth and Will. "Well, the matter of punishment remains. Mr. Sparrow, Mr. Turner and Miss Stormmare all engaged in acts of piracy, and that is not tolerated by the law."

Elizabeth stepped forward. "You can't punish them! They did it to save me! Father, please. You can't hang them. I'm sorry, but if they hadn't come after me, you and James would've been too late to save me. They did what they had to."

"Ginny and William did what they had to," agreed Governor Swann gently, "but Sparrow did not. He did this for himself."

"Sparrow's lived a life of piracy," muttered Norrington. "The law cannot abide that."

"But you can," said Ginny.

"Miss Stormmare, you are in enough trouble as it is. Hold your tongue." Norrington snapped.

Jack glanced at Ginny. Her cheeks flushed, though Jack sensed it was not embarrassment that reddened his friend's skin. She crossed her arms and leaned back with Jack. Her shoulder brushed his.

Norrington pinched his brow while Governor Swann sighed. "I can grant clemency to William and Ginny. They acted rashly out of care for their friend, and their intentions were pure. Neither of them have a history of criminal activity. But I cannot do the same for Sparrow."

Jack poked his cheek with his tongue. His heart beat slowly, but each pump hurt. He gripped the edge of the desk that he leaned against until his hands ached. Norrington eyed Jack with an expression akin to pity. "When we arrive in Port Royal, Sparrow will hang for his crimes against the Crown."

Heat prickled Jack's back. He swallowed, wincing at the soreness in his throat. He nodded, his heart beating dully in his chest. Ginny straightened. Norrington poked his head out of the cabin and summoned Gillette. The other man entered with a pair of shackles. Jack pushed off from the desk and held out his wrists. He felt Ginny's eyes on him but ignored her.

"No! This isn't fair!" Ginny cried.

"Miss Stormmare, the count of crimes on Sparrow's ledger are innumerable. He must face the consequences." Norrington sighed.

"But he has risked his life to save others time and time again! This is wrong, and you know it!" Ginny argued.

"Ginny," Governor Swann hissed, "watch yourself. Do you have any idea the kind of strings I will have to pull to make sure you and Mr. Turner are safe from the gallows?"

Ginny flushed. "And I'm eternally grateful. But Weatherby, this is wrong. I know you are reluctant. Jack has saved your daughter's life twice now. He's saved Will's and mine more than I care to admit!"

"We're all bound by the law." said Weatherby grimly.

Ginny looked at his and Norrington's faces. They both refused to meet her gaze. "But…"

"Gin," Jack murmured, his wrists now shackled. Ginny looked at him. The tears in her eyes struck Jack breathless.

"Jack," Ginny choked.

Jack felt his lips twitch with the phantom of a smirk. "It's all right, love. I've squared with it."

Ginny shook her head. "No."

Jack smiled softly. "Gin. I don't want there to be two nooses instead of one, savvy?"

Ginny backed away. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the cabin, but not before Jack caught a glimpse of the tears on her cheeks.

 **…**

 **Okay, so shorter chapter, but I couldn't stop writing it. I didn't want to end COTBP in this chapter, so I divided them in half. I won't end** ** _The Sparrow and the Storm_** **with COTBP, though. I'm going to add to it, then move on to the next installment of DMC. Anyway, thank you for your support for this story! The reviews had me grinning ear to ear! The next chapter will be posted within the next few weeks… I have 2 projects coming up and then final exams after that, so I'm about to be pretty busy with school. Anyway, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sparrow's Flight_**

Ginny stared at Jack at the gallows. His hands were bound in front of him. He stood with a dead expression on his face. He had accepted his fate. Ginny's heart thudded in her chest and reverberated against her skull. She didn't hear the announcer reading off Jack's crimes. She didn't hear Will acknowledge Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington.

 _Please look at me. Please._

Jack lifted his gaze to meet hers. Ginny felt the breath wheeze past her lips. She choked on the air. Tears filled her eyes. Jack stared back, his dark eyes softer than usual. He appeared to pity her, and he was the one with a noose around his neck. Ginny pitied herself. What kind of friend was she, standing here, doing nothing? What kind of cruel joke was this, reuniting them, only for her to watch him die? She wanted to close her eyes, but she refused to look away from Jack.

 _I'm right here. I will always be right here._

"MOVE!" Will bellowed. Ginny and Jack looked away from each other and looked toward Will, who drew his sword right as the drums beat faster, signaling that Jack's time had ended. The executioner pulled the lever and Jack dropped through the floor. Ginny's heart plummeted with him.

But he stopped. Jack stood on Will's thrown sword, balancing precariously on the blade. Will jumped onto the platform to fight the executioner. Ginny looked at Elizabeth, who was on the ground. As Ginny stepped forward, Governor Swann ordered, "Mr. Alden, hold her!"

A pair of hands grabbed her arms. Ginny looked to see Frederick. She frowned at him. Frederick's bright blue eyes dimmed. "I'm sorry, Miss Stormmare."

Ginny looked back at Jack and Will, who fought off Navy guards. But Ginny knew they could not escape. They were surrounded within seconds. Ginny and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. Governor Swann was pink with rage. "Come along." he growled.

Frederick released Ginny, who had not really fought to get away from him. She and Elizabeth followed Governor Swann to where Will and Jack stood, surrounded. Norrington spoke first, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you."

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Governor Swann added.

"And a good man!" Will insisted. Jack pointed to himself, taunting the guards. Ginny suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She did not have to see his face to see the smirk he undoubtedly wore. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said quietly.

"It's right here… between you and Jack." Will replied, his voice just as soft and dangerous.

"As is mine." Elizabeth stepped into the circle.

Ginny followed without some weighty announcement. She just stood beside Jack. She looked at Frederick, who regarded her with wide eyes. She felt a twinge in her stomach when she perceived no disgust or outrage from Frederick. He merely stared at her with parted lips and wide eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Governor Swann sputtered. "Lower your weapons." No one moved. "For goodness' sake, put them down!"

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Norrington queried.

"It is." Elizabeth replied, her voice tight.

"Ginny," said Frederick, his brow puckering. Ginny lifted her chin. Frederick cringed. "I cannot protect you from this."

Ginny frowned. "Protect me?"

Frederick ran a hand through his ginger hair. "The noose."

Ginny glanced at Jack, but he was watching something else. Ginny met Frederick's gaze. "I don't need protecting."

Frederick bowed his head. "I see."

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" Jack approached Governor Swann, who flinched with each word that slipped past Jack's lips. "Spiritually… Ecumenically… Grammatically?" Jack moved to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack paused in front of Elizabeth, his brow pinching. "Elizabeth… It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth blinked spastically and looked at Ginny, who shrugged. Jack grabbed Ginny by the waist and held her in front of him. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"Go along with it, love." Jack murmured. He paused. "Will? Nice hat."

Will grinned. Jack backed toward the edge of the fort, positioning Ginny in front of him. Her heart pounded. Was he seriously using her as a shield from potential firepower?

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –" Jack stumbled over the edge of the fort, bringing Ginny with him. Her stomach floated into her throat, choking back a scream. Ginny struggled to remain limp so that the water would not hurt. It still did not prepare her for the force. She slammed into the water. Her body banged against Jack's. The parts of her that were bare stung. She sank a little, her dress soaking water into its fabric and weighing her down. Jack grabbed her and hauled her to the surface. Ginny kicked to help him. They broke the surface, gasping for breath.

"You complete prat, now where are we going to go?" Ginny yelled.

"Have you no faith in me, love?" Jack grinned.

"SAIL HO!" yelled a voice in the distance. Ginny followed Jack's gaze and swallowed a mouthful of seawater. The _Black Pearl_ bobbed in the bay.

Ginny looked up at the fort, where people peered at them. She looked at Jack, her heart beating frantically. "I won't be able to swim fast enough!"

Jack ripped her dress off her, leaving her in her underdress. "There. Now you can keep up."

Ginny grinned and swam behind him. When they reached the _Pearl_ , Ginny ached and was breathless. Her mouth burned with salt. Jack grabbed a rope that was tossed down to them. "Hold on, Gin!"

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist just as the crew hauled them out of the water. They landed on deck, a sopping wet mess. Someone handed Jack his hat. Gibbs helped Jack stand. Anamaria hauled Ginny to her feet.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code?" Jack queried. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly very aware that her underdress was white and now very wet.

"We figured the Code was more like guidelines." Gibbs replied. He winked at Ginny. They made their way to the wheel.

Anamaria draped Jack's coat around his shoulders. "Captain Sparrow, the _Black Pearl_ is yours." Jack shrugged his coat off and placed it around Ginny. She relaxed, feeling covered and far less vulnerable. Jack ran his hands along the wheel of the _Black Pearl_. He froze, realizing the crew was watching him. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now... bring me that horizon." He hummed more of the song. "And really bad eggs…drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." He snapped his compass shut, his eyes dancing. He looked at Ginny, grinning. She folded her arms.

Jack raised his eyebrows at her. "Love the look, darling."

Ginny pulled Jack's coat tighter around herself. "Why did you take me? Other than using me as a human shield."

"I was doing no such thing," Jack replied. "You really think those buffoons were going to shoot you?"

Ginny lowered her gaze. "No."

"Ha!" Jack snorted. "Anamaria, get Ginny some clothes."

"Aye, Captain." Anamaria left the deck, leaving Jack and Ginny alone.

"Jack," Ginny murmured, "you still haven't answered me."

"Would you rather I take you back?" Jack snapped, lifting his eyebrows. "You want to marry that ginger eunuch?"

Ginny folded her arms. "If I do?"

Jack froze. Then, he shook his head. "Nice try, love. I don't believe you."

"I just want a real answer, Jack."

Jack sighed. "You don't want to live that life, love. Whatever happened to sailing the seas as captain and first mate?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Dreams of children," she muttered. She pursed her lips. Jack was right -she did not want the life she had on Port Royal, but she would be damned if she admitted that to him.

Jack's shoulders slumped. "I'll take you anywhere you like, and you can write Will or Elizabeth to come and rescue you and put you back in that cage. Or you can start over. Just say the word."

"And if I want to stay?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. Then, a smirk tugged at his lips. His eyes sparkled. "Well, then you'll have to learn the ropes of working aboard a ship and earn your keep, same as any man would. Savvy?"

Ginny smirked. "Would I have to call you captain?"

"That's non-negotiable, love."

"Well, _Captain_ Sparrow, I suppose I should thank you for finding my talents so valuable that you shanghaied me into joining your crew, then."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're welcome, love."

Ginny grinned and descended the steps. She headed below deck to find Anamaria for clothes. She glanced back at Jack, who stood at the wheel, standing taller than she'd seen him in the past several days. Her heart swelled. He had brought her along with him because he cared, even if he would never admit to it. A smile toyed with her lips.

 **…**

 **Short chapter, guys. But keep in mind that this is not the end of the story! I'm going to fill in the space between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest with plenty of adventures, so keep a weather eye! Please review, and happy new year!**

 **Coming soon: Ginny adjusts to her new life and strengthens her friendships with fellow crewmembers. Jack is determined to crack Ginny's shell.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_To Drink the Wild Air_**

"Come on, Stormmare, you're gonna have to do better than that." Anamaria flourished her blade, grinning.

Ginny bent over and rested her hands on her knees, panting. "I told you that I'm rusty."

"Aye, and 'rusty' gets you killed. Pick your sword back up."

Ginny squared her shoulders and scooped up her sword. It did not suit her. The blade was not balanced. It was made for a strong man, too. Ginny could handle it well enough, but she longed for a blade that would fit her. Her eyes flashed with the thought of brandishing a blade crafted for her. She'd take Anamaria down. Or, Ginny reasoned, at least fare better in their duel. They circled each other, Ginny's blue-green eyes never wavering from Anamaria's dark brown ones. Ginny narrowed her eyes, watching Anamaria for signs. Anamaria's nostrils flared ever so slightly. Ginny tensed and readied her blade to parry. Anamaria lunged and struck Ginny's blade. Ginny gripped the hilt of her sword with both hands and swung. Anamaria dodged and sliced at Ginny, who brought her sword to meet Anamaria's attack. Their swords clanged. A few of the crewman gathered to watch. Ginny ignored them. She allowed her body to recall her training, though it had been many years and the sword she used was not light enough.

Anamaria lunged again. Ginny used her forearms to knock Anamaria's thrust to the side. Anamaria's blade cut into Ginny's arm, but she twirled her blade and forced her arms down, locking Anamaria's in place. Anamaria dropped her sword. Both women stepped back, panting.

"Oy," Jack sauntered toward them, his chin raised, and his brow furrowed. "I'm all for some friendly sparring, but do try not to slice each other up, eh? I'll need my strongest when we go to Isla de Muerta."

Ginny exchanged a glance with Anamaria. "Isla de Muerta?"

"Aye, love," Jack replied, grinning. "Did you not see all that treasure?"

"As long as you don't touch the pieces of Cortez, we can take all the gold in that cave." Ginny replied, sheathing her sword.

Anamaria eyed Ginny. "Teach me that move you used."

Ginny rolled her shoulders. "Can it wait? I don't think I can move my arms."

Jack frowned. "Let me see your sword."

Ginny unsheathed it and held it out for him. He took and attempted to balance it on his fingers. The sword wobbled. He lifted his eyebrows. Ginny shrugged. "It's the only one that really fit for me, I suppose."

"You need a better one."

"I know," Ginny replied, taking the sword back. She sheathed it. "I need something much lighter."

"Aye," Jack replied. He looked at Anamaria. "I believe it's your turn to take the helm."

Anamaria nodded and trotted off. Jack turned to Ginny, who wiped her brow. "Isla de Muerta, huh?"

"Aye," Jack muttered. He furrowed his brow. "How's your shooting, love?"

Ginny rubbed the back of her neck. "Not very good, I'm afraid."

Jack grinned. "Well, let's seek to remedy that, shall we?"

"Shouldn't I get back to my chores?" Ginny raised a brow.

Jack blinked. "Oh, those. Right. After your chores, then."

Ginny watched her captain saunter toward his cabin, her brow pinching and the corners of her mouth drawing downward. She looked toward Anamaria at the helm, who stared ahead. Ginny shrugged and headed below deck to attend to her chores.

…

Jack met Ginny on the top deck at sunset. He had already set ten empty bottles on the portside rail. The deck was empty, save for Gibbs, who sharpened his dagger. Jack grinned at Ginny, who raised her eyebrows at the bottles. "Don't tell me you emptied those bottles today by yourself."

Jack smirked. "I can handle me alcohol, love."

"There's this condition called consumption, you know. You can die from it."

"Is that concern I hear?"

"No." Ginny folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, challenging him. Jack merely smirked.

"Pistol out, love. Shoot the far-left bottle." He pointed at it. It glinted in the glow of the setting sun.

Ginny sighed and took out her pistol. She aimed and fired. The blast echoed across the deck. The bottle remained standing. Ginny pressed her lips together. Jack clucked his tongue. "No worries." He stood behind her and guided her hand to point toward the bottle. His chest pressed against her back. "Steady, love. Focus. Look down the barrel, toward the front. You should still see the target. Might be blurry, but make sure the front of the barrel is still aligned with it. Fire."

Jack stepped back to let Ginny do it on her own. Ginny took a few seconds, then fired. The bottle shattered. Jack grinned. Ginny twirled to look at him, her face glowing with a wide a smile. It folded into a smirk. "Not too shabby, Sparrow."

"Not so bad yourself, Stormmare." Jack returned. He took out his own pistol and shot the next two bottles. "Need to work on your speed, though."

Ginny scowled at him as she aimed at the fourth bottle, which Jack shot before her. She glowered at him. Jack raised his eyebrows. "I'll die of old age before you fire, love. Or you'll get shot before you get the chance to even aim."

"Not bad for my first lesson, though." Ginny argued. She shot the fifth bottle off the rail but missed the sixth and seventh.

Jack tucked his pistol away and retrieved the bottles. "We'll work on it, love. Fortunately for you, you're a fast learner."

"I wouldn't have survived this long if I weren't." Ginny muttered.

Jack leveled his gaze with hers. "I know." They stared at each other for a moment. Jack admired the golden glow on Ginny's cheeks, courtesy of the sun. Her eyes seemed crystalline green in the light. Jack jerked his chin. "Dismissed, Stormmare."

Ginny dipped her head and exited the deck. Jack watched her long after she had disappeared below deck. Mr. Gibbs joined him by the portside rail, watching the doorway that led below deck. "Bit sweet on her, eh?" Gibbs commented.

Jack scowled. "Nonsense, Mr. Gibbs."

"Well, if ye ever wanna teach me to shoot properly, ye don't have to hold me so close." Gibbs chuckled as he trekked below deck.

Jack chewed on the inside of his cheek and furrowed his brow. His chest clenched as he trekked toward his cabin, where he closed and locked the door.

…

Ginny sat on her cot, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes followed the flickers of the candlelight. Anamaria's boots thudded on the floor. Ginny realized that she still wore hers, so she pulled them off, her brow still puckered.

"I can practically hear you thinking," said Anamaria. "Care to share?"

Ginny bit her lip. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Does Jack behave… oddly around me?"

"You're going to have to clarify what you mean by _odd_." Anamaria snorted, stripping of her belt, vest and hat.

Ginny pulled off her weapons and vest. She unbraided her hair and attempted to comb through it with her fingers. "You were at the helm when Jack taught me to shoot, right?"

"Aye."

"Well, wasn't that… strange?"

"For Jack, aye. I'd say that it was strange. He certainly didn't teach me to shoot like that. Then again, if he had, he'd have had a black eye." Anamaria smirked.

Ginny huffed. "I don't want special treatment."

"I'd say it was more flirtatious than anything."

Ginny's mouth dried. "Flirtatious? Jack and I are just friends."

"Right," said Anamaria. "And I'm as blonde as you are."

Ginny glowered at her friend. "Look, I'm sure Jack holds some affection for me, but like siblings. We knew each other as children. Back then, it was all talk of sailing the seas forever as captain and first mate… I used to wonder if we'd have ever grown to be sweethearts, but that chance was ripped away from us before Jack was a man. Our parents joked about it, but it was all fun. Jack and I were inseparable as children, until we were quite literally separated. I used to want to find him, but… Some part of me blamed him for what happened. Some part of me was angry with him. He didn't deserve it. He was only a boy…" Ginny stopped, realizing that Anamaria no longer regarded her with a smirk, but with a puckered brow and soft eyes.

"What happened?" Anamaria's voice was quiet.

Ginny looked up, her chest clenching. "To be frank, I'm not sure. My family harbored his for a while. We kept them hidden from the authorities for a few years. But we were discovered. His family escaped and mine paid the price. My mother was executed in front of me. My brother and sister were taken, and I was sold to the Beckett family. My father fled. To this day, I don't know why. I don't know why my father fled or why Jack's family left us… I suppose that was our punishment for trusting pirates."

Anamaria lowered her gaze. "We might not be an altruistic lot, but there's still somewhat of a code of honor. At least among friends."

Ginny shrugged. "I suppose I just want answers. The only person I'd be able to get that from is Cutler Beckett himself."

Anamaria's nose wrinkled. "Sodding wretch."

Ginny smirked. She laid back in her cot. "What about you? Do you have family?"

"Aye," Anamaria muttered. "My father. I work as a barmaid on Tortuga. Or I did. There's more money in this, and now I've got to buy a new fishing boat for my father, since Jack stole the _Jolly Mon_."

"He what?" Ginny rolled over to look at Anamaria.

Anamaria smiled. "The bastard stole it. That's why he owed me one. Jack said he'd help pay me back. He's a man of his word, if he gives it to you. Jack's not a bad captain, either. Let us join the crew, anyway. Many would think we're bad luck."

"Idiots." Ginny rested on her back once more. "I am glad he chose to set us in a cabin of our own. Not that we can't handle the men, but…"

"I was relieved as well," Anamaria muttered. "Men at sea lose their heads if they haven't had lovin' in a while. But if something like that were to happen, Jack wouldn't be forgiving. He's no tolerance for behavior like that on his ship."

"Good," Ginny breathed. "I expect many captains aren't like Jack."

"No," agreed Anamaria. "Jack is probably the most reasonable captain. At least he is of the ones I've worked with." Anamaria rolled over sharply. "Don't you ever tell him I said any of this!"

Ginny looked at her friend. "I thought it was an unspoken agreement that whatever we say in here is confidential?" She grinned, which Anamaria returned. Ginny looked at the ceiling. "Besides, Jack's ego is inflated enough already, don't you think?"

"Bloody hell," Anamaria grumbled. Her cot creaked with her movement. "He could fill the sails with his hot air."

Ginny laughed as Anamaria doused the lamp, plunging their cabin in darkness.

…

Jack peered through his telescope, a frown drawing his features. Isla de Muerta seemed a skeleton of its former glory. Rocks from its cliff face broke off and tumbled into the sea. Gibbs joined Jack, watching Isla de Muerta crumble. "It's too dangerous to go ashore." Gibbs muttered.

Jack lowered his telescope. "Aye. Seems breaking the curse means destroying Isla de Muerta. The sea's reclaiming the entire island."

"We're running out of supplies," Gibbs muttered. "There's treasure aboard from Barbossa's reign, enough to purchase supplies and pay the men."

Jack worked his jaw. "That's bonus, Mr. Gibbs. I'm not paying my crew with Barbossa's money, mate."

Gibbs frowned. "We don't have enough supplies to spend too long at sea, Cap'n."

"We won't," Jack promised. He looked down at the deck, where his crewmen looked at the drowning Isla de Muerta. "On deck, you bilge-sucking dogs! Come about!"

The crew jumped to work. Jack grinned and returned to the helm. The _Pearl_ turned and sailed against the wind. Eventually, Isla de Muerta disappeared behind them. Jack focused on the horizon. They sailed toward it, the wind brushing his skin with salty fingertips. Jack smiled. Here, he was free. Here, he was a sparrow, sailing on the wind and drinking the wild air. He looked toward the deck, where Ginny sat. He had tried to ease her into the workload of a sailor, employing the skills she already had. Ginny sat and sewed a sail, repairing the damage Barbossa had delivered to it. Her brow pinched as she focused. She had braided her hair, though a few strands had escaped and fluttered in the wind like a golden stream. Jack tilted his head. He hoped that she was happy here in her new life. Did she miss Port Royal? Did she miss that ginger-haired eunuch? Jack inhaled deeply and left the steering to Cotton. He descended the steps and stood in front of Ginny, who remained focused on stitching.

"How's the newest crewmember holding up?" Jack asked.

Ginny looked up. "I'm fine."

Jack lifted a brow. "No need for hostilities, love."

Ginny stopped sewing, her shoulders dropping. "I don't want special treatment, Jack."

Jack leaned against the rail. "I'm not giving you special treatment, love. I'm employing your strengths. Besides, if I dropped you into regular chores, you'd want to leave. I figured you might be homesick for Port Royal."

"What?" Ginny frowned. "I'm not homesick for Port Royal. I miss Will and Elizabeth, but… I don't miss Port Royal."

Jack contained his smile. "Good. Now, prove to me that you're capable of the tasks I've given you, and then we'll talk about other duties."

Ginny nodded and returned to sewing. Jack lingered, watching her for several moments. Ginny stopped and looked up. "Is there anything else, Captain?"

Jack blinked. "Make sure you teach Anamaria that move from yesterday, savvy?"

Ginny frowned but nodded. "I will."

Jack left her, frowning at himself. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? His interactions with her seemed strained. Jack wasn't sure if it was Ginny's coldness or his. He rounded the deck, checking on the other crewmembers. That would show her that he didn't seek her out individually. However, he did not spend nearly as long with them as he did with Ginny. He returned to the helm. Jack peered through his telescope, pushing thoughts of Ginny from his mind.

Jack retired to his cabin after his shift at the helm. He looked over the map draped across his desk. He wanted to hug as close to Tortuga as possible, as the _Pearl_ was running low on supplies. However, he knew that merchants tried to veer away from Tortuga. It was no secret that Tortuga was a lawless port. Jack frowned. If they sailed more eastward, toward San Juan, they could run into pepper merchants. Jack worked his jaw. Southeast meant they would likely run into slave merchants as well. Gold was also a probability. Jack nodded to himself and pushed away from his desk. He opened his cabin door and nearly walked smack into Ginny.

He blinked and backtracked, looking down at her. Her right hand was raised, ready to rap her knuckles against his door. He lifted a brow. "Need something, Miss Stormmare?"

Ginny lowered her hand. "Erm, I came to apologize, actually."

Jack drew back. "Apologize? What for?"

Ginny bit her lip. "I feel I was bit cold toward you today. I meant no disrespect."

Jack stared at her for a moment. "Wait here, love." He hurried to the helm, informed Cotton of their direction, and returned to Ginny. She stood inside his cabin. Jack's stomach twisted. "It's rude to enter a man's habitation without permission, Stormmare."

Ginny jumped and whirled around. "Sorry. I… I saw the bookshelf and wanted to see what you read."

Jack chewed on the inside of his cheek and furrowed his brow. "Last time I let someone in me cabin to look at our bearings, I was mutinied upon."

Ginny parted her lips. "I didn't look at anything but the bookshelf, Jack."

Jack believed her. He moved closer to her. "Are you impressed or disappointed by my collection?" He folded his arms and leaned against the shelf.

Ginny looked at the spines of the books. "Impressed. I didn't take you for a Shakespeare man."

Jack raised a brow. "Didn't take you for a Shakespeare woman."

Ginny snorted. "I prefer Dante Alighieri's _Inferno_. Homer is nice, too. I loved learning about the Greek deities. They were fascinating."

" _The Odyssey_ was rather frustrating to read, though." Jack hummed.

"I agree." Ginny replied. Jack watched her brush her fingers along the spines of the books. She turned to look at him. "You wanted me to wait, so I did."

Jack blinked out of his daze. "What made you think I was giving you special treatment earlier?"

Ginny pressed her lips together for a moment. "The way you taught me to shoot… I get the feeling that you don't teach everyone that way."

Jack stiffened. She was right. But he didn't have answers for her. He had done what was natural. He inhaled. "Love, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm surprised you took it seriously."

Ginny's brow pinched. Jack's stomach lurched. Ginny looked away from it. "Right. Silly of me to forget the kind of man you are."

She pushed past him. Jack turned and watched her go. He lowered his gaze. He had told her the truth, but some part of him wondered if it was all the truth. He couldn't say that he thought of Ginny as just another wench to flirt with or possibly bed. He respected her more than that.

Jack trekked to his bed and pulled off his boots. He needed sleep before his early morning shift. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling a long while before sleep claimed him.

 _His eyes flicked to her lips. Her eyes appeared half-lidded and heavy. It sent a tingle down his spine. His lips wanted to touch hers. No, they wanted to crash against hers. He wanted to feel her skin against his. She stepped closer, a smirk toying with those plump lips of hers._

 _"_ _Make me, Sparrow." Her breath tickled his ear. She stepped back, eyeing him coyly._

 _He wanted to growl at her. He grabbed her hair –gently –and smashed his lips against hers, driving her against the wall. He was vaguely aware of removing her clothes. He didn't remember removing his. He just remembered the feel of her skin on his. He tangled his fingers in her strands. She rolled on top of him, clasped his hands and pinned his arms over his head. He grinned as she devoured his mouth._

 _"_ _How's this for special treatment?" he growled as he nibbled on her ear. She moaned in response, and Jack smirked._

Jack awoke covered in sweat. He stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. He rubbed his forehead and groaned. "Bugger."

He pushed up from his bed, pulled on his boots, coat and hat and exited his cabin. He avoided Ginny as much as he could. It was fairly easy; she had her own duties to attend to, and he was captain. After hours at sea, Jack spotted a merchant sloop ship. He grinned and lowered the telescope.

"All right, lads –and lasses –we've got a chance for pay day! To your stations!" Jack bellowed. The crew cheered and obeyed. Jack's chest swelled. These men and women obeyed his orders without grumbling. He only _truly_ trusted Mr. Gibbs, but he felt inclined to trust Ginny and even Anamaria. Jack rolled his shoulders back and held his head high. He grabbed the spokes of the wheel and steered the _Pearl_ toward the sloop. It took very little time for the _Pearl_ to catch up to the sloop. They aligned themselves with the port side of the sloop. Jack waited for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "Arm the cannons with grapples only, savvy?" Jack instructed.

Gibbs relayed the order to the crew. Jack had no desire to spill needless blood and sink the merchant ship. He looked to Gibbs but did not see his first mate. Jack's lips dropped as he scanned the deck. Ginny stood at the steps descending below deck. Jack caught her eye. She grinned. "Awaiting your orders, Captain!" she called.

Jack shared her mirth. "Fire!"

Ginny called down the steps, alerting the crew below. The boom of cannon fire reverberated across the sea. The sloop's port side crunched as grappling hooks found their target. Jack released the wheel, watched it spin as the _Pearl_ halted, and then joined his crew on the deck. Jack looked to his crew. He was lousy at speeches. "Take what we can, lads!" he shouted. The crew responded with a cheer. They grabbed ropes and swung over to the other ship.

The captain held a pistol and trained it on Jack's face. The man's hand shook. "Leave us, pirates. We have nothing of value."

Jack grinned. "If that's true, then you don't mind if me men take a look?"

A few of Jack's crew dispersed to find the cargo. The merchant captain watched them go, his face losing a shred of color. He looked at Jack. "Anything you take, we will fight for."

Jack watched the captain's hand shake for a moment. He lifted his eyes to meet the other captain's. "You don't seem like you want to fight for it, mate."

"I…" The captain swallowed. "Don't hurt me or my men."

Jack placed his hand over the barrel of the pistol and lowered the other captain's arm. "We have an accord, mate."

Jack nodded to Gibbs, who ordered a few of Jack's men to tie up the merchant crew and its captain. Anamaria, Cotton and Ezekiel returned on deck, carrying crates. Anamaria nearly dropped hers. "Bloody hell, this is heavy." she grumbled.

Jack approached the crates. Cotton handed Jack a crowbar, who used it to pry open one of the crates. Jack nearly shit himself at the sight of the gold bars. He looked back at the merchant captain and grinned. "Nothing of value, eh?" Jack examined the other crates. One was filled with more gold while the other held pepper. Jack tilted his head. "Since this fine captain surrendered, we'll leave them one crate of pepper, aye?"

Jack's crew shouted their agreement and hurried to collect the remaining crates. Ginny and Anamaria worked on lowering the plank between the ships while the males carried the crates. Jack grinned as his crew worked. He looked at the other captain, who watched with wide eyes. At last, Jack's crew finished loading the _Pearl_. Jack allowed his crew to exit the merchant ship before turning to follow.

"God will punish you, pirates!" spat the other captain.

Jack turned to look at him. Taking off his hat and delivering an exaggerated bow, Jack declared, "I welcome him to try!" Then, Jack returned to his ship. "Mr. Gibbs, set a course for Tortuga."

…

Ginny sat in the moonlight, watching the ocean glitter with the stars. The night shift was rather uneventful, leaving Ginny with plenty of time to think. Jack had avoided her most of the day. She wondered if it was what she had said to him. She had insulted him. She worried at her lip. No other man could get under skin like Jack Sparrow could. His arrogance and flirtatiousness itched under skin and prompted a sharp response from her. Others had noticed Jack's behavior around her and when she had commented on it, he had brushed it off. No, what had really irked her was his turning it around on _her_. He had berated her for taking his actions so seriously. Did he truly think so little of her?

Irritation rippled from Ginny's stomach to her throat. She huffed and looked toward the wheel, where Jack stood. Ginny sighed and stood. She approached him and picked at her sleeve. "Captain."

Jack peered at her. "Stormmare."

Ginny inhaled sharply. "I feel I must apologize. I assumed too much."

"No need to apologize, love," Jack replied. "Many mistake me for flirting. Only natural that you should, too."

Ginny scowled. "Now you're assuming too much."

"Am I?" Jack replied, looking at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You are bloody infuriating. You know that others thought your actions odd?"

"Others? What others?" Jack replied.

"Anamaria," Ginny snapped.

Jack's expression froze for a moment. It smoothed into a grin. "Well, then you both saw something that wasn't there, love."

Ginny huffed. "Fine. I overreacted. I took the moment too seriously, and for that, I am truly sorry." Ginny placed an exaggerated hand over her heart.

Jack's eyes flicked to her hand and back to her eyes. "Apology not accepted. I can hear the insincerity."

"Oh, my bad," Ginny replied, maintaining her sugary tone. She batted her eyelashes at him and moved closer to him. She smirked and softened her insincerity. "I suppose I thought you respected me more than some tavern wench."

Jack sobered. "I do."

Ginny lowered her gaze and nodded. She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Then why did you act like it meant nothing to you?"

Jack's face paled, even in the limited light of the moon. "Erm… Love, I… Er, you have to understand that…" Jack cleared his throat and looked ahead. "I flirt with a lot of people, love. People I respect."

"You don't flirt with Anamaria."

"Anamaria is not above shooting me." Jack replied. He stared ahead, but Ginny moved closer.

"So, I am nothing more than a pretty face aboard this ship? A little fun for the captain?"

"No, I…" Jack cleared his throat. "It won't happen again, love. I just did what was natural."

"Ah, so this" –Ginny moved even closer and lowered her voice to a whisper – "is natural to you?"

Jack's Adam's apple bobbed. "I didn't mean anything by it. You and I are just friends, savvy?"

Ginny laughed at the nervousness in Jack's voice. She moved away, giggling. "You shouldn't take my flirtations so _seriously_ , Jack. I meant _nothing_ by it." The sugar had returned to her voice.

Jack gaped at her. Then, he scowled. "All right, I get it. You made your point."

Ginny smirked and leaned against the railing. "I'm glad we're in agreement. I'll see you in the morning, Jack." She pushed away from the railing and returned to the deck, her lips quirking. _Take that, Captain Sparrow._

 **…** ****

 **So we've got a little flirting game going. Sorry if this chapter was bit slow. More action to come! And sorry updates have slowed… I just had so much going on with school and everything. But I graduated college, so hopefully I'll have more time to work on stories. Thanks for your support! Please continue to do so by leaving a review! I love to hear from all of you. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Musings Over a Shared Bottle_**

"Ladies and gents," Jack announced, standing at the helm with a tremendous grin, "it is my pleasure to announce that your first mate, Mr. Gibbs, and I have divvied up your shares. Today, we celebrate our first pay day aboard the Black Pearl under the superb leadership of Captain Jack Sparrow!"

The crew cheered and dispersed to receive their shares. Jack approached Ginny and dropped the sack with her share into her hands. "Your payment, madam."

Ginny weighed it in her hands. "I assume you've planned a night full of wenches and drinking?"

"Aye," said Jack with a grin, "but not in that order."

Ginny rolled her eyes and dipped her head to Jack. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow."

"You earned it, love." Jack waved her off. He assigned Cotton to watch the ship for the first ship and joined the others for the shore party. A few chose to stay on board but many followed Jack onto the pier. They trekked into Tortuga together, chatting merrily. Jack fell in step with Ezekiel. "So, you were crazy enough to sail under me. What's your story?"

"Not much to me story, Cap'n," said Ezekiel. "Me wife kicked me out of the house fer me drinkin' after I lost me job with the Navy. I was fishin' fer a while. Came to Tortuga for some work, doin' odd jobs. Signed on a few ships but never really stuck with them. I like this lot, though." His eyes crinkled at the corners as he looked over the rest of the crew. Jack couldn't see Ezekiel's lips behind the white beard, but Jack figured the older man was smiling.

Jack grinned and patted Ezekiel on the back. "I'm glad your crazy mixes with ours, mate."

They entered The Faithful Bride and dispersed. Jack sauntered over to the bar with Mr. Gibbs. They ordered two tankards full of rum and found their usual table in the back. Mr. Gibbs lifted his tankard. "To a successful first trip!"

"To many more," Jack agreed. They clanked their tankards together and drank deeply. Jack slammed his cup on the table and grimaced slightly. He directed his attention to the middle of the tavern. The ragtime musicians played a fast-paced song. Jack wondered if the melody was of Irish origins but pushed the thought from his mind as people pushed aside tables and chairs to dance. He grinned as people began to dance, kicking their feet and twirling. The onlookers clapped in tandem with the beat.

"Slap me thrice, Jack! Is that Anamaria and Ginny?" exclaimed Gibbs.

Jack squinted to see Anamaria and Ginny dancing together. Anamaria rolled her eyes as Ginny twirled her around, laughing. They twirled around and waltz with each other, giggling at the some of the strange looks they received. Jack grinned and downed the rest of his rum. "I'll be back, Mr. Gibbs. I find meself in a mood to dance."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and waved Jack away, a grin giving away his mirth. Jack tipped his hat and shuffled his way to Anamaria and Ginny. Anamaria spun Ginny, who twirled away, her hair gleaming in the lantern lights of the tavern. She twirled right into Jack, who grinned down at her.

"Enjoying yourself, love?"

"Immensely!" Ginny cried. Jack held one of her hands and placed the other on her waist. He skipped around with her. They laughed as their sloppy, fast-paced reel. When the song ended, Jack released Ginny to clap with the crowd. Ginny cheered. Jack smirked down at her. She turned to look at him, and Jack's smile faltered.

"You bloody left me to dance on my own, Stormmare," Anamaria barked, jolting Jack's attention to her. Anamaria pushed her way through the crowd. She folded her arms and glowered at Jack. "Thanks for leaving me there, Captain."

"Sorry, darling," Jack stated. "I'll buy you a drink, savvy?"

"Deal," said Anamaria, brightening. "Where are we sitting?"

"Over there," Jack replied, pointing. Anamaria weaved her way through the crowd to Jack and Gibbs's table. Jack and Ginny made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. Jack paid for his and Anamaria's while Ginny purchased Gibbs and hers.

"I didn't know you liked dancing, Jack," said Ginny, cradling the tankards.

Jack shrugged. "I never said I dislike it."

"I'm just glad that being captain doesn't make you too boring."

Jack looked at her over his shoulder. "You were worried about that?"

Ginny laughed. "I don't think you're capable of being boring."

Jack relaxed. They sat at the table and divvied out drinks. Ginny peered around the tavern, watching people dance. Her head bobbed to the music. Jack glanced at her fingers, which thrummed on the table in a pattern. He lifted his chin slightly. "Playing piano, love?"

Ginny looked at him. He dipped his head to her fingers. She glanced at them before smiling. "Old habit, I suppose."

"Do you know how to play this song?" Jack queried.

"No," Ginny answered. "It sounds similar to one my mother taught me."

"I didn't know you play piano," said Gibbs, lifting his tankard.

Ginny lowered her gaze. "I haven't in a while. My mother taught me."

"Too bad there's no piano on the _Pearl_ ," said Anamaria, "we could use the entertainment."

Jack lifted a brow. "I can always give you more work to do."

"I meant _while_ we work." Anamaria rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm out of practice anyway," said Ginny, lifting the tankard to her lips.

"Anyone got a deck of cards?" Anamaria queried. Jack and the others shook their heads. Anamaria looked around. She got up and strode to another table. She flirted with one of the men and then promptly strode back to Jack's table, the newcomer in tow. "This is John. He's gonna play cards with us."

Jack snorted as John took a seat and divvied out cards. After a few rounds, Anamaria and John left the table, tugging at each other's clothes. Gibbs watched them go and shook his head, smiling. Gisele sauntered over to the table, Scarlett in tow. Jack's grin widened. He pushed away from the table to allow Gisele room to sit upon his lap. She plopped down and sipped from his rum.

"Jacky, I've missed you!"

Gibbs waved Scarlett over to his lap. She giggled and sat down. Jack smirked at his first mate and turned to Gisele. "I've missed you too, love."

Gisele fingered Jack's goatee, jutting her lip out in a pout. "You were away for so long. I thought you were never coming back to see me."

"Oh, love, you're me favorite thing about Tortuga!" Jack lied with a cheeky grin.

Gisele leaned over and nibbled on his ear. "I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

Jack groaned, his eyelids growing heavy. His eyes flicked to Ginny, but her seat was empty. He looked around and spotted her speaking with a man. Jack frowned as the man grabbed Ginny's waist. She shook her head and pushed him away. The man let go, scowling. Ginny turned and exited the tavern. Jack shrugged; he'd rather her not sit and watch him anyway. That was odd. His eyes flicked toward the door again. Gisele kissed along his jaw and down his throat. Ginny could pick any man in the tavern and have him, so why leave? He waved it off. He wasn't about to let thoughts of her interrupt his time with Gisele.

Jack looked toward the door again. He cursed under his breath. He pushed Gisele back. "Sorry love. I'm not feeling too well."

"I know what can make you feel better," Gisele giggled and tried shoving her hand down his pants.

Jack caught her by the wrist. "I'm going back to my ship. I'll be back tomorrow night."

He left before Gisele could try something else. As he walked, he cursed himself. Who cared if Ginny didn't want to sit in the tavern anymore? Who cared if she would rather go back to the ship than try and find nightly pleasures? It was none of Jack's business what Ginny did. Yet, he still found himself aboard the _Pearl_. He approached Cotton.

"Did Stormmare come aboard?" he asked quietly.

Cotton nodded and pointed toward the crow's nest. Jack looked up. Sure enough, he spotted Ginny's feet dangling from the crow's nest. Jack turned to Cotton and patted the man's shoulder in thanks. Jack headed below deck and withdrew a bottle of rum. He returned to the main deck and stuffed the bottle in his belt. Then, he climbed the rigging. He paused before the crow's nest.

"Mind if I join? I come bearing gifts. Or, a gift," Jack greeted.

Ginny looked at him and scooted over. "I may not be the best company at the moment."

"You say that like you're ever good company," retorted Jack, climbing into the crow's nest. He withdrew the bottle of rum and sat beside Ginny, their shoulders touching.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, love." Jack pulled the cork out with his teeth. He spat it out and offered the first drink to Ginny. She accepted, drinking more deeply than he though her capable. She grimaced slightly and handed the bottle back to Jack, who laughed at her reaction. "Too strong for you, love?"

"That'll grow hair on my chest."

Jack chuckled. "I sure hope not. You don't have the physique for hairiness."

"Shame. I thought I might grow a beard."

"Thank God that you're incapable of that," Jack took a swig from the rum bottle and turned his attention toward the twilight sky. Ginny said nothing, so Jack looked at her. "Tortuga unenjoyable?"

"I just didn't want to sit and watch while you and Gibbs got mauled by prostitutes."

"Well, you turned down the opportunity," Jack pointed out.

"I just didn't want his company."

"You could have anybody in that tavern, love. No one says you have to take the first opportunity."

"I told you that I don't sleep with just anybody."

"Ah," said Jack, rolling his eyes, "you like it to _mean_ something."

"Because my experiences with sex haven't been all that great, _savvy_?" Ginny snapped.

Jack paused, the rum bottle hovering above his lips. He turned to her and offered her the bottle. She sighed and took it. Jack watched her take several gulps, his eyebrows raising with each bob of her Adam's apple. "Incompetent partners or…?"

"None of your business."

"C'mon, love. You really want to sit here in silence brooding when you have a perfectly good set of ears to listen to you?" Jack grinned.

Ginny glanced at him. "I'm surprised you can hear with all of that hair."

"Very funny, love."

Ginny snickered. "I thought it was."

"You're avoiding the subject."

"Oh, because you're so talented at divulging personal truths?"

"I never said I was. I figured you'd want to, though. Don't females like to talk about things?"

"What a generalization, Jack."

"I just thought you'd want to talk about it. My intuitive senses inform me that you do."

"You're not the only one who plays things close to the vest."

Jack worked his jaw. He sipped from the bottle. "Me first time was with a prostitute. I was fourteen."

Ginny glanced at him. Jack lifted his eyebrows at her, prompting her to speak. _Who plays things close to the vest now?_ Ginny looked heavenward for a moment. "My first time was with Cutler Beckett."

Jack choked on the rum. He coughed for a few seconds before saying, "Come again?"

"You heard me."

Jack drew back, his brow pinching. "Cutler Beckett? But… He… How old were you?"

Ginny met his gaze. "Fourteen."

Chills rippled over Jack's body. "Was it… consensual?"

Ginny looked away. "Yes. Well, it was either that or a flogging. I chose to sleep with him."

Jack clenched his jaw and looked ahead. His hands curled into fists. Beckett had coerced a young girl into having sex. Jack was no linguist, but he was sure that what Beckett had done to Ginny qualified as rape. Jack trembled. If he ever got the chance, he would kill Beckett. "I'm so sorry, Gin."

"It's not your fault." Ginny replied. She huffed. "The next person, Amir… I was going to marry him, actually."

Jack's attention snapped to Ginny's face. She avoided his gaze, looking straight ahead. "What happened?"

"He died."

Jack blinked slowly. His chest clenched and his throat constricted. "I'm so sorry, love."

"It's not your fault," Ginny repeated. "So, now you know. Either I associate sex with Beckett or with Amir. Both bring me pain."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment. "I hope that one day it doesn't."

"Like I said, I want it to mean something. If that makes me a romantic and silly, so be it."

Jack leaned back. "I'll tease you about it, but I do respect you, love. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good," Jack stated. He straightened. "I also understand why you don't want to spend the night with company."

"Thank you."

Jack furrowed his brow. "For what?"

"Listening."

Jack smiled. "I told you I was a good listener."

"Maybe your hair is actually hearing it for you."

"That's stupid."

Ginny chuckled, earning a smile from Jack. She nudged him with her shoulder. "I'm glad you asked me to come with you."

"Well, I didn't really ask. I told you."

"You're ruining the moment."

"This is a moment?"

"I hate you," Ginny laughed, shaking her head.

Jack smirked. "No, you don't."

"You're right."

Jack's smirk softened. "I'm glad you joined the crew, love. You've definitely made this more fun."

"Mm. What you're really saying is that I'm the light of your life."

"More like the salt."

"You are such an ass, Jack Sparrow."

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Ginny sighed heavily. Jack suppressed a grin. She stood. "Well, Captain, I think I'm going to bed."

"And I'm going to bed _someone_."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Because you're cheap, Sparrow."

She swung over the crow's nest and climbed down the rigging, Jack following close behind. He had stuffed the bottle into his belt again. It was significantly lighter. Jack landed on the deck. "I'll see you bright and early, Stormmare."

"My shift isn't until afternoon."

"You get what I meant."

Ginny smiled. The moon cast a soft glow about her. She looked almost ethereal. "'night, Jack."

"G'night, Gin."

…

"This is bloody boring," Anamaria muttered as she picked up a crate.

Ginny lifted one and moved it to the pile she and Anamaria had created. They were in the process of organizing the cargo hold. They had been at sea for a week, and already they had managed to take another ship's cargo. Ginny wiped her hands on her pants. "I have an idea for a game."

"What kind of game?" Anamaria grunted, lifting a crate.

"One to make life more fun," Ginny answered, sliding a crate of pepper to one side to make room for the spice crate that Anamaria carried. Ginny moved back and wiped her brow. "It involves messing with Jack."

"Oh, you had me at 'messing with Jack.' What do we do?"

"You know how he insists on being called 'Captain Jack Sparrow' all the time?"

"And it's bloody annoying? Aye," Anamaria replied.

"Let's call him any thing but 'Captain Sparrow.' 'Admiral Sparrow.' Things like that. Let's see how long we can get away with it."

Anamaria snorted. "He's going to kill us. Let's do it."

Ginny smirked and continued working. Once they finished, they went to the galley for dinner. Ginny retired to bed soon after. She wanted to rest before the midnight shift. She plucked off her boots and laid down. It did not take long for sleep to find her.

 _"_ _I never back down from a dare," Jack grinned at her._

 _"_ _Good," Ginny breathed._

 _Jack cupped her neck and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back, smiling against his lips. She let her hands roam his body, eliciting a moan from him. Jack's hands drifted down Ginny's sides, and she sighed._

 _"_ _It's either join me in my bed or receive a flogging. Your choice." Beckett murmured._

 _Ginny jumped away from Jack and looked to her left. Cutler Beckett sneered at her. Ginny backed away, her heart racing. Jack reached for her. "Gin, I'm right here. I'm always right here."_

 _"_ _Piracy is a crime." Beckett hissed. He unsheathed his sword and stabbed Jack in the gut. Ginny screamed and backed into a wall._

 _Jack dropped to the ground. "I'm always right here."_

Ginny jerked awake. She let out a shuddering breath and placed a hand to her forehead. Her heart fluttered in her chest like a caged bird. Panting slightly, she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She had not had a nightmare of Beckett in years. Scowling, Ginny blamed the alcohol and her conversation with Jack the week before. After pulling on her boots, she headed for the midnight shift on deck. She sat by the railing and peered at the water.

"Stormmare!" called Jack from the helm.

Ginny stood. "Aye?"

"Come here," Jack replied, waving her toward him.

Ginny trekked up the steps and joined Jack at the helm. "What do want, Commodore Sparrow?"

Jack tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "What did you just call me?"

Ginny feigned confusion. "Captain Sparrow?"

Jack smirked. "No, you said 'Commodore Sparrow.'"

"Oh. Slip of the tongue, I suppose," Ginny lied.

Jack jerked his head and gestured for her to come closer to the wheel. "I'm going to teach you to steer."

Ginny looked at him. "What?"

"It's easy," Jack replied, "and I can't have Cotton be the only normal crewmember to be the one who steers me ship."

"All right," Ginny relented, nearing the wheel. "Teach away."

"You know what starboard and port are, right?"

"Yes."

"Once you get your bearings, it's quite simple. See the spokes?"

"Mhm."

"Turn two notches starboard."

Ginny gripped the spokes of the wheel and obeyed. "I don't really know how to read a map, though."

"That will take more time, but I can teach you, if you'd like."

"Sure," said Ginny, smiling. "I like learning new things."

"You have to return the favor."

"Uh oh," said Ginny, her smile widening, "how so?"

"Teach me a few of your sparring tricks. I've noticed you practicing with Anamaria. You use different techniques than the ones I've seen."

"All right," agreed Ginny, "but I'd prefer it if the rest of the crew weren't around. Some of them…"

"They're not making you uncomfortable, are they?"

"They're harmless, but I don't fancy an audience while I teach the captain a few tricks. It might hurt your reputation, as it were."

Jack snorted. "I appreciate the concern for me reputation, love. I'm pretty sure I can handle it on me own, though."

"Suit yourself," said Ginny with a shrug. She stepped aside for Jack to take over steering once more. Ginny folded her arm and leaned against the bannister beside the helm. "I'll make it a double lesson with you and Anamaria."

"Brilliant," Jack replied.

They lapsed into silence. Ginny's mind drifted back to her nightmare. A flush curled up her neck when she remembered how the dream began. Her eyes glanced toward Jack's lips before flitting away. She remembered Beckett's voice in her dream, nasally and pretentious as ever. Her heartbeat quickened to the point where she felt it in the veins of her wrists. Her breath shortened. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment and focused on steadying her breathing.

 _Blood. There was blood everywhere. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mother's mouth. Blood stained the grass; it glittered like rubies in the sunlight. Her mother's body convulsed as she clung to life. Blood splattered the pendant around her mother's neck. Bloodspots dotted the sapphire. The diamonds gleamed red._

 _Blood stained Ginny's hands. She lifted them, looking at her fingers. Red. Red everywhere. Blood was sticky. Blood smelled rusty. It was warm, too._

 _She looked down at her mother, only to see Jack in Evelyn's place._

 _"_ _I'm always right here."_

"Gin?" Jack's voice sucked Ginny from the depths of her mind.

She opened her eyes and met Jack's gaze. His brow furrowed as he eyed her. "Did you say something?"

"No," Jack assured her, "you just seemed… I dunno. You didn't seem to be here, is all."

"Oh," Ginny murmured. She looked away and folded her arms. "Sorry."

"You look tired," Jack commented. "Do you need to get some rest? Someone else can cover your shift for the night."

"No," Ginny said quickly, eliciting a lifted eyebrow from Jack. Ginny swallowed and composed herself. "I'd rather not sleep."

Jack's brow pinched. "Love, that doesn't convince me that you're of sound mind."

Ginny averted Jack's gaze. "I'm fine."

Jack laughed shortly. "If you're gonna be a pirate, you're going to have to work on your lying. You're bloody terrible at it."

"I just had a bad dream," Ginny muttered.

Jack's humor vanished. "While awake?"

Ginny hugged herself and nodded. "Well, I had an actual nightmare earlier. But… the waking ones are not uncommon for me."

"Waking nightmares?" Jack sounded horrified.

"I don't know what else to call them," Ginny murmured. She turned away and gripped the bannister. "I remember my mother's death in vivid detail. Sometimes it's not hers, though. Sometimes I remember Amir's, or my time at the Beckett household."

"Amir?" Jack queried.

"He was…" Ginny trailed off. She wanted to say "a friend," but that was not the truth. It was far from it. "He was my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Jack demanded. Ginny looked at him, expecting a mocking expression. Jack merely frowned. "We've a lot of catching up to do, love."

Ginny nodded. "Anyway, sorry if I startled you. Sometimes I can't escape the memories."

Jack glanced at her, his brow puckered. "If you ever need to hide away when it happens… Feel free to do so."

"I'm alright, Jack," Ginny assured him.

Jack nodded and stared ahead. He cleared his throat. "Good to hear. Can't have my crew frozen in waking nightmares."

Ginny's lips twitched. "It would make for a lousy crew." She pushed away from the bannister. "I expect you to be ready for our lesson tomorrow at dusk."

Jack smirked over at her. "Normally, I'd chastise you for giving the orders, but I'll let this one slide."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Your bravado could fill these sails, Sparrow."

"How do you think she became the fastest ship in the Seven Seas?"

Ginny laughed and waved. "Goodnight, Colonel."

She held back a laugh and forced herself not to look back at Jack as she crossed the deck and returned to her cabin.

…

Jack leaned against the railing, waiting for Anamaria and Ginny to arrive on deck for their dusk lesson. He frowned as he examined his nails. He was beginning to suspect something. Anamaria had called him "Admiral Sparrow" earlier that day. He wondered if Ginny and Anamaria thought him a fool to think he wouldn't catch on immediately. He might've bought Ginny's first "slip of the tongue" if she hadn't called him "colonel" later that night. He suspected their game, but he'd let them play it for now. He wondered what their endgame was, if they had one.

Ginny and Anamaria arrived on deck, seemingly in good spirits. Ginny stopped before Jack and grinned. "All right, I don't have much of a plan on how to teach you both. I learned swordplay from a Japanese captain. She taught me with a different type of sword, as well as with a cutlass. A lot of her techniques involved using the body as a weapon, too."

Ginny backed away, allowing for some space on the deck. "Jack, since you've never sparred with me, you'll be my partner for the evening."

Jack pushed off from the bannister and strode toward her. He unsheathed his sword and took his stance. Ginny unsheathed her own sword and seemed lax. She swiped first, but Jack parried. Ginny swiped again, then feigned. She jabbed at Jack's feet. He backed away. Their swords clashed as they dueled. Jack held his own against Ginny, but he felt she was playing with him. He slashed, but Ginny ducked. She stepped in closer, shortening the distance between them. While that seemingly made it easier for Jack to strike her, it also made it more difficult, as he could not get a good angle. Ginny sidestepped and tucked on leg behind Jack's. She pulled him off balance. She gripped his vest to keep him from falling back, but leveled her sword at his throat.

Jack grinned, flashing his gold teeth at her. "Parlay?"

Ginny smirked and released him. Jack frowned as Ginny rolled her shoulders and turned to face him, sword raised. "My technique is a little unorthodox and reckless. It involves using the body as a weapon and tool. Think of it as a dance. You step, I step."

Jack narrowed his eyes, watching Ginny. She waited for him to attack first. He lunged. Ginny ducked, then used her shoulder to throw Jack's sword arm off track. Ginny twisted and grabbed his wrist. She hit it against the wall, feigned kneeing him in the groin and then placed her sword under his chin.

Ginny grinned at him. "You're not very good at dancing, are you?"

Jack scowled. He grabbed her by the waist and tugged her close to his body. He twisted and pinned her against the wall. He grabbed her wrist and held it above her head. Then, he pointed his sword at her chin. "I'm better than you think, love."

Ginny knocked his sword away with her own. They engaged in a dance of glinting metal, the clashes echoing across the deck. Jack knew that Ginny outmatched him in swordplay. His attacks were clumsier than hers. Ginny played with him like a lioness toying with a gazelle. Her eyes sparkled as she danced around him. Jack tried to get in a few more attacks, but Ginny parried them. He clenched his teeth and lunged. Ginny twisted her blade around his and thrust to one side, sending Jack's sword clattering onto the deck.

Jack panted as Ginny leveled his sword at his chin. "Do you yield?"

Jack smirked. "Were this any other situation, I would not. But for now, aye. I yield."

Ginny brightened and sheathed her sword. "You did well. You started adapting."

"You'll find that I excel in that, love," said Jack, retrieving his sword and sheathing it.

"I've already discovered that," replied Ginny. She and Anamaria took to the middle of the deck and began the sparring session. Ginny and Anamaria matched each other in ferocity. They were both unafraid to use their bodies as brutal tools. However, Ginny managed to disarm Anamaria. Ginny was a bit out of breath when she did. They regrouped with Jack by the starboard rail.

"Well done, both of you," said Ginny, wiping her brow. Her collarbone glistened with sweat. Jack watched a bead of sweat trickle down Ginny's chest. He looked away but found himself eyeing her lips. _Damn it, Jacky. Pull yourself together!_

"I'm going to catch some sleep before I have my next shift," said Anamaria. "Stormmare. Prince Sparrow." Anamaria saluted and walked away.

Jack frowned. He looked to Ginny, who appeared as though she was trying to hold back a laugh. Jack chose to ignore Anamaria's comment. He looked at Ginny. "You learned from a Japanese captain, eh?"

"Captain Chiyo taught me well."

"Aye, she did," Jack replied. He looked toward the sunset. "And you were engaged?"

The tension between them thickened. Jack looked at Ginny, who pressed her lips together and stared at the floor. For a heartbeat, Jack worried that she was lost in one of her waking nightmares. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gin?"

"I'm alright," murmured Ginny. She lifted her eyes to meet Jack's. His heart stuttered when he saw tears. "If it's all the same to you, I would rather not talk about Amir."

Jack's heart shriveled, but he nodded. He understood. "Aye."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Jack."

"'Night, Gin." Jack watched Ginny head below deck. His heart twisted for her. He had not shared about his past, so it seemed fair to allow Ginny her secrets. Yet, he wanted to unlock those secrets. He had been in the ocean many times. He had looked into the waves, even been under them. But he had never been so close to drowning as he had when he looked into the oceans of Ginny's eyes.

 **…**

 **The tension's building… But I think they've got some past things to sort out, first. Thank you guys so much for the favorites, follows and reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Facing Ghosts_**

Sleep evaded Ginny again for the third night in a row. She longed to reach Tortuga, hoping time off the sea would distract her exhausted mind from her nightmares. They all started the same: she kissed Jack, only for Beckett to appear and stab him. However, within the past few nights, the nightmare evolved. Ginny would kneel beside Jack, blood on her hands. She sunk into a pool of blood until she drowned in it. She always woke up gasping and choking. Ginny tried to sleep, but the nightmares kept her from obtaining more than three hours each night. Either she needed to get blackout drunk, or she needed to see a physician.

Still, Ginny forced herself to use every ounce of energy she possessed. She cracked jokes with Anamaria (Jack had yet to stop their game, though Ginny was positive he was merely ignoring them) and chatted with Mr. Gibbs. Ginny knew Gibbs liked to tell stories, so each evening at twilight, she'd sit on deck with him and listen to one of his stories about his adventures at sea.

Ginny examined one of the sails at Jack's request. There was a rather large hole in it that needed repairing. So, Ginny worked on patching it with the materials Jack provided. She sewed as Gibbs recalled an instance where he faced pirates while he worked for the Navy. Anamaria sat nearby, handing Ginny scraps of canvas when needed.

"Why'd you leave the Navy, Mr. Gibbs?" Ginny queried.

"Oh," said Gibbs, his face darkening, "personal matter. Short of it is that I stopped goin' to work."

"My apologies," said Ginny, "it was a personal question."

"You never apologize to me for asking personal questions," muttered Anamaria.

"Or me," added Jack as he sauntered over to them.

"Because I don't like either of you," Ginny snapped.

Anamaria and Jack rolled their eyes. Ginny resumed her sewing, her brow puckering as she reached a corner of the hole. "Do any of you mind helping me turn the sail?"

Anamaria, Gibbs and Jack lifted the sail and shifted it so that Ginny could resume sewing. Anamaria sat on the deck with her back against the bannister. "What's our estimated time of arrival?"

"No later than tomorrow at dusk," replied Jack.

Ginny's sewing slowed, and her heart shriveled a little. That meant one more sleepless night and a full day of duties. She suppressed a sigh as Gibbs grinned at Anamaria. "Got plans at shore, Ana?"

Anamaria's face warmed. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm going to visit my father."

Ginny's heart shrank even more. Now, she lacked a companion for shore leave. She would consider spending time with Jack but knew he would rather have Gisele than her for company. There were some things Ginny wasn't willing to provide that Gisele was.

"And you, Ginny? Got plans for when we reach Tortuga?" Gibbs asked kindly.

Ginny's smile was wry. "Oh, drink myself into a stupor."

Gibbs and Anamaria chuckled. Jack snorted, but his eyebrows twitched. He tipped his hat to them. "Carry on, mates. I've a need to check on the rest of the crew."

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Queen Sparrow," Ginny managed.

Jack stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He frowned. "What?"

Gibbs and Anamaria hid their snickering poorly, but Ginny maintained a straight face. "I mean that with the utmost respect. 'Queen' is a higher rank than 'captain,' after all."

"Touché," replied Jack. He turned on his heel and left them while Anamaria erupted into laughter.

"Now what in God's name was that about?" Gibbs chuckled.

Anamaria explained the game to Gibbs, who shook his head and chortled. Ginny smiled at him. "You could join in, if you want."

"Nay, lass," said Gibbs, "both of you have a might prettier face to look at than I do."

"Oh, Stormmare, I've got to top 'queen,' now," sighed Anamaria with a shake of her head.

Ginny grinned. "Good luck with that."

…

 _"_ _I dare you to kiss me."_

 _Jack leaned toward Ginny to kiss her, but she turned and ran, disappearing between the trees. Jack laughed and chased after her. A scream stopped him in his tracks. The trees around him disappeared, leaving Jack alone in a dark, empty space. Before him, two figures appeared. Jack neared them, walking along the surface of what appeared to be dark water. He stopped when he saw Ginny kneeling at a woman's side. He recognized the woman as Evelyn Enright. Ginny looked at her hands, her fingers splayed and shaking. Blood covered her hands._

 _"_ _You left us."_

 _"_ _Gin, I…" He wanted to say he had no choice._

 _"_ _You never tried to find me."_

 _"_ _I did! I went searching for you. I tracked you to Cutler Beckett. I even worked for him, trying to find you!"_

 _"_ _You promised you'd always be by my side. You said you'd always be right here." Ginny looked up at him, tears giving her eyes an ethereal glow._

 _Jack's heart stuttered in his chest. "Gin, I… I'm sorry."_

 _Ginny looked like a little girl, but Jack's voice came out as a man's._ _Ginny hung her head. When she looked up, she was the woman Jack knew. She stood. Jack swallowed, noticed the blood stains on her dress. Ginny held Jack's gaze. "I cannot awaken from these nightmares. I'm a living ghost, Jack."_

Jack jerked awake. Details of his dream slithered away as he readied himself for the day, until the only things he remembered were Evelyn Enright's body, Ginny covered in blood and the paralyzing fear that gripped him when he looked at the bloodstains on Ginny's dress. Another detail surfaced, one that he was sure had not come from the dream: Evelyn's sapphire pendant. When he had searched for Ginny after leaving Shipwreck Cove as a teenager, he returned to the site of the Enright farm first. He had searched the abandoned house for any clues of Ginny's whereabouts. He found a sapphire pendant in Evelyn's jewelry box. She had rarely taken it off, as it had been a family heirloom. Jack had pocketed it and kept it with him until Barbossa mutinied against him. Jack made a mental note to search the cabin later. He doubted that the pendant was still there. Barbossa had probably found it and sold it.

Shaking his head, Jack grabbed his hat and coat and stepped onto the main deck. Dawn kissed the sky with lavender, casting a soft light onto the deck. The only other souls awake were Cotton and Gibbs and… Ginny? Jack frowned, seeing Ginny sitting by the starboard bannister. Jack frowned and approached her. "You're up early."

Ginny jumped slightly. When she turned to look at him, Jack's heart panged. Shadows circled her eyes. "I… I couldn't sleep."

"Last night or all week?" Jack joked weakly. "You look like hell."

Ginny looked away. "Thanks."

Jack frowned. "Love, when was the last time you slept?"

"I got an hour or so last night," said Ginny.

"Nightmares?" Jack guessed.

Ginny looked up sharply. "Ana insists that I don't talk in my sleep, but she could be lying to spare my feelings."

"I didn't hear anything. I just know what someone suffering from nightmares looks like," Jack averted Ginny's gaze. He knew that haunted look in her eyes; he'd seen it in his own too many times to count.

Ginny's shoulders slumped. "I keep having this recurring nightmare. I see Beckett, and my mother, and I'm covered in blood, and you."

Jack blinked. "Me? I'm nightmarish to you, am I?"

Ginny scowled at him. "The events surrounding you are nightmarish, yes."

Jack's brow furrowed. "That why you want drink yourself into a stupor, love? To sleep?"

Ginny's lips twitched. "You know me so well."

Jack grunted in response. He glanced toward Mr. Cotton, who had handed the steering over to Gibbs. "Mr. Cotton!"

The mute man hobbled over. Jack was sure if the man could grumble to himself, he would. Cotton stopped before Jack and Ginny, eyebrows raised expectantly. Jack turned to Mr. Cotton, who acted as the ship's physician. Jack made a mental note to hire a more efficient physician. "Miss Stormmare is ill, and it has kept her awake the past several nights."

"Jack…"

Jack continued, ignoring Ginny's protest, "I need you to give her something to help her sleep. She is excused from her duties today. Poppy and rum should do the trick, but I'm no physician."

Cotton nodded and hobbled off. Ginny turned to Jack, her expression a mix between exasperated and grateful. "I don't need special treatment."

"No special treatment, love," Jack assured her, patting her on the arm. "You're no use if you're dead on your feet. Get some rest. That's an order."

"I…" Ginny tried, but Jack gave her a stern look. She shut her mouth and nodded.

Jack smirked and looked toward the stairs that descended below deck. Cotton stood at them, waving Ginny over. "I think Mr. Cotton expected you to follow him."

"Right," said Ginny, taking a few steps in that direction. She paused and turned to look at Jack. "Thank you, Jack."

"Standard protocol, love," Jack assured her. Ginny nodded and followed Cotton below deck. Jack's chest tightened. _That_ wasn't standard protocol.

…

Ginny awoke to someone shaking her. She pried her eyes open and rubbed the sleep from them before focusing on Anamaria.

"We're docking at Tortuga in a few hours."

"I slept all day?"

"And most of the night," said Anamaria, her smile oddly soft. "Jack said you needed it."

Ginny wiped the drool off her cheek, the back of her neck heating. She dressed quickly and tied her hair back into a braid. "Did he say anything else?"

Anamaria shrugged. "Jack isn't one to share information that isn't his. But I know you're having nightmares, Storm."

Ginny stilled. "You said I don't talk in my sleep."

"I lied. Well, I didn't know before you asked if you did. Then I listened for it."

"Oh."

"What're you having nightmares about?"

Ginny lowered her gaze. "I forget the details, but I know they're about my mother, Jack and Cutler Beckett."

"Who?"

"His father was responsible for my mother's death."

"Ah. You said you served in a household… Was it theirs?"

"Yes."

Anamaria shook her head, her nose wrinkled. "Beckett's the prat who blackmailed you into sex, right?"

"That's the one."

"What a piece of shit," Anamaria spat. Her gaze softened as she looked at Ginny. "If you ever want to find him and give him what he deserves, I'd like to go to give him a nice punch to the face."

Ginny smiled wryly. "If I'm lucky, I'll never see him again. Does Jack want me on deck?"

"He didn't say," said Anamaria, "he just told me to wake you."

"Then I assume he had a reason," Ginny replied. She and Anamaria left their cabin and arrived on deck. Jack stood at the helm, the early morning darkness stark behind him. Ginny was aware of Anamaria following her to the helm. Jack glanced toward Ginny before turning his attention ahead.

"You seem rested."

"Whatever Cotton gave me, it worked. Thank you."

"I expect you to be ready to work after our leave on Tortuga."

"I will be."

"Good," said Jack, puffing his chest. He relaxed after a few seconds and met Ginny's gaze. "Glad you're feeling better, love. I need my best sailors functional."

Ginny pursed her lips and nodded awkwardly. She exchanged a glance with Anamaria, who smirked. Jack was either oblivious to Anamaria's smugness or ignored it. He looked at her. "Ready to take the helm?"

"Aye, Mrs. Sparrow," said Anamaria.

Ginny barely swallowed her laughter. Jack blinked at them, an eyebrow raised. "All right, what is going on?"

Ginny and Anamaria released their laughter before answering. Ginny explained the game between giggles. Anamaria's laughter subsided first. "It was Storm's idea!"

Jack looked at Ginny, his expression deadpan. "And to think I gave you time off work."

"I suppose you won," Ginny grinned at Anamaria. "'Mrs.' Definitely topped 'queen.'"

"Of course it did," snickered Anamaria.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I like you both, otherwise I'd throw your sorry butts into the ocean. You can swim the rest of the way to Tortuga."

"You can't say you weren't entertained, Captain," said Anamaria.

Jack merely snorted. Ginny folded her arms. "Come on, Jack. You were onto us from the very beginning."

Jack smirked and met her gaze. "Aye, I was," he admitted. "Your doing two in one evening got me suspicious. Stormmare, I'd like a word with you."

He let Anamaria take the wheel. Ginny exchanged a glance with her friend, who shrugged. Ginny followed Jack to his cabin. He strode toward the bookshelves. Ginny followed but stopped a few paces behind him, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Jack pulled a few texts from the shelf nearest to the door and carried them over to Ginny.

"Next time you have nightmares, fill your time learning to navigate properly." He held out the books to Ginny, who took the books from him.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"A simple 'thank you' will suffice."

Ginny looked up at him. She didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or the fact that Jack had thought of her like this, but tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack shifted and looked away. "Don't mention it, love." He brightened suddenly. "I'll see you on deck to prepare for docking, shall I?"

"I'll be there," Ginny assured him. She left his cabin and placed the books in her cabin by her cot. Then, she headed on deck to join the rest of the crew.

…

Jack loved Tortuga. He loved the sea, and most of all his ship, but Tortuga held a special place in his heart as well. He sat with Gibbs at a table with a tankard of rum in one hand and a lucky hand of cards in the other. Gisele sat on his knee, giggling and nibbling on his ear. Jack shivered as Gisele's teeth scraped his earlobe. She whispered dirty nothings into his ear that made him want to end the card game.

Gibbs looked past Jack. "Ginny! Want to join us?"

Jack glanced behind him at Ginny, who stood next to a rather attractive sailor. Ginny grinned at the man. "Thanks, but Emmett and I are off to drink."

"Good luck," said Gibbs with a grin.

Ginny winked and strode off with Emmett. Jack scowled after him. The man was tall with broad shoulders. He wore his light brown hair in a low ponytail. Jack supposed the man resembled young Will Turner a bit, but less eunuch-y. Lips dropping, Jack swiveled in his seat to face Gibbs again. He gulped from his rum, allowing the alcohol to burn away his feelings. He lost the next few rounds in their card game.

Jack tried to ignore Ginny laughing with Emmett for the next several hours. Emmett was rather handsy with her, though Ginny didn't seem to mind. Her cheeks were pink from too much wine and laughter. Jack lowered his gaze as Emmett kissed Ginny's jawline. When Emmett and Ginny finally left the tavern, Jack wasn't sure if he felt relieved or worse. He also wasn't sure why he cared in the first place. Ginny was perfectly capable to spend her time with anyone she liked. Yet, he couldn't forget her telling him that she wanted sex to be _special_. He had scoffed at her then, but after learning about what Cutler Beckett had done to her, he understood. So why did it seem like she was fine with Emmett? She'd known the man for a few hours.

Jack shooed Gisele away, no longer in the mood. Gibbs lifted a brow as Jack laid down his cards. "Your mood has gone sour."

"Just want to be alone," Jack replied, standing.

Gibbs furrowed his brow. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Jack answered gruffly. He left the tavern without another look at Gibbs. He wandered to the beach and trekked away from the populated portions. He climbed onto a large rock and sat upon it, overlooking the sea as it glittered in the setting sun. As it was often wont to do when he gazed at the sea, Jack's mind drifted.

His dreams were not particularly terrifying as of late, but they held a peculiarity to them that haunted him during the day. He dreamed of Ginny frequently. Sometimes she was the main focus, and other times she was just a ghost flitting in the background of his dreams. Sometimes he dreamt of her as a woman, while other times he dreamt of her as a child with blood on her hands, asking him why. _Why didn't you stay?_

Jack shivered. They would never be those children again. They'd been naïve to think that they would grow up together and sail the seas as captain and first mate. Jack could forgive the child in him for thinking that. Naivety was a trait of innocence, and those promises had been made before they had entered the world. Some part of Jack still craved that innocence, that simplicity. He wished they could be those children again, best friends sailing the seas and adventuring forever. Jack snorted at himself. The life of piracy had no place for romanticism and naivety. Innocence didn't live in Jack's world.

Well, it didn't live in Ginny's, either. Jack felt like every time she shared something about her past, he was still only seeing the surface. She was the moon. She let the sun shine on part of her, but there was still a whole side to her shrouded in darkness. Jack hadn't decided if that scared him or not.

Jack's thoughts drifted from Ginny's elusiveness to her smile while she was with Emmett. He wasn't sure why he cared so much. Ginny was perfectly able to pursue the affections of anyone she liked. Yet the burning sensation in Jack's chest persisted. He clenched his teeth until it hurt. Jack glowered. "I hope he's a fucking eunuch."

…

Their second day at port, Ginny changed out of her usual pirate garb into something a little nicer. And cleaner. The navy of her skirt brushed the ground, but Ginny wasn't about to gather up her skirts and wander about Tortuga. Anamaria had told Ginny to meet at the Faithful Bride for breakfast, and to "not look like a pirate." Ginny hadn't questioned the request, so she put on her skirt, a clean blouse and a belt. She felt she still looked a bit like a pirate –certainly not a lady of the governor's mansion anymore –but she did look less like a pirate.

She entered the tavern and found Anamaria sitting by herself at a table. Ginny walked over and took a seat. Two mugs of coffee sat on the table already.

Anamaria grinned at Ginny's attire. "Well, don't you look lovely, madame."

"Oh, shut it," Ginny replied. "You told me to wear it."

"And I thank you," said Anamaria, dipping her head. She was also out of her usual garb, wearing a dusty rose skirt. "My father isn't too fond of my being a pirate, but the tavern doesn't pay shit, and Jack does."

"How is your father?" Ginny queried.

Anamaria's face darkened. "Not so well, actually."

"I'm sorry, Ana."

"I asked you to come to talk about it," Anamaria pressed on, ignoring Ginny's sympathy. "Me dad's ill."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, you can shut your hole," barked Anamaria. Her lips twitched slightly. Ginny closed her mouth and let her friend continue. "I have to leave the crew."

"To take care of your father?"

"Aye."

"But… You said working the tavern doesn't pay shit."

"I won't be working the tavern," muttered Anamaria.

Ginny frowned. "Don't tell me…"

"If you ask if I'm going to whore myself out, I swear I will punch you in your pretty mouth, Storm."

"Then what will you do for work?"

"I'm taking over my father's fishing business. I've made enough money from working Jack's crew, and he said he'd give me emergency funds. I'll work the tavern too, I suppose. I can't leave my father alone in the state he's in."

"Ana, I'm really sorry."

"Me too," Anamaria said, her eyebrows gathering in. Her voice was oddly hoarse. "I was just beginning to like you and the crew."

"Hm," Ginny hummed, rolling her eyes. Her heart sank. "I finally get the cabin to myself, though."

"But now you have to deal with Jack on your own," said Anamaria, smirking.

Ginny snorted. "I can handle him."

"I'm sure he wants you to," muttered Anamaria over the brim of her mug.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse you?"

"Forget it," said Anamaria. Ginny let it slide, though she shot her friend a scowl. Anamaria ignored it. "How'd things go with that guy, what's-his-face? Emily?"

"Emmett," Ginny corrected, "and it went well. We had fun."

"Did you… dirty the sheets?"

"Did I… No, Ana, I didn't."

"Why not? Emory was quite the specimen to gaze upon. An Adonis of the new age."

"You know very well that his name is Emmett," said Ginny, "and attractiveness is not all there is."

"Bloody hell, don't tell me you go for _personality_?"

"No," said Ginny, "I want it to mean something."

"Ah," said Anamaria. "So, you're waiting to pull your head out of your arse, then."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I did, I just don't know what you mean."

"You and Jack?"

"What about Jack and me?" Ginny muttered, drinking from her coffee.

"That's exactly my point!" Anamaria cried. "You both are walking around with your heads so far up your own asses that your heads are coming back out through your throats!"

"That's a terrifying image," Ginny replied. "Thank you for putting that in my head."

"Storm," Anamaria snapped, "you can't deny that there's something there."

"Jack and I are just friends, Ana. There's no desire there, except for when I desire to throw Jack overboard because he's being an arse."

"Just friends?" Anamaria scoffed. "Mr. Gibbs and I are just friends. You and I are just friends. You don't see me looking at Gibbs the way you look at Jack."

Ginny avoided her friend's pointed stare. She focused on the coffee in her mug, which rippled every time someone walked past. She thought of Jack's behavior the night before and this morning. He had gone to great lengths –comically so –to avoid Ginny. When she had tried to say good morning, Jack looked toward the helm and said, "Yes Gibbs? Be right there!" He had hurried to his cabin instead, and no one was even standing at the helm. Ginny relayed the story to Anamaria, who cackled.

"You two just need to fuck already," she said.

Ginny's cheeks reddened. "I… How… Jack? No… I… Fuck? How dare you!"

"Come off it, Storm. You've felt any sort of attraction to him?" Anamaria eyed Ginny so intently that she felt the need to look away.

"I… I mean, yes, I have," Ginny admitted.

Anamaria leaned back with a triumphant "Ha!"

Ginny looked up sharply. "But good grief, he's so infuriating. Sometimes, I don't know if I want to kiss him or throw him off a bloody cliff!"

Anamaria's laughter subsided. She grinned and took a sip of coffee. "Trust me, the feeling's mutual for him."

…

On the fifth day of shore leave, Jack searched the cabinets and drawers of his cabin, but it seemed as though he'd been correct in assuming that Barbossa had sold Evelyn Enright's pendant. Jack sighed and decided to check his desk. He opened the drawers on the left side, but it wasn't there. Jack frowned as he opened the top right drawer. He knew that Barbossa knew of the secret compartment in the drawer, so Jack would be shocked if the pendant were there, but he checked it anyway.

The breath slammed out of Jack's lungs. _It was there._ Jack picked up the pendant, his eyes wide. How? Why hadn't Barbossa sold it? Why had Barbossa _protected_ it? Jack ran his thumb over the blue jewel. It was clean, which meant that Barbossa had cared for the pendant. Why?

He shrugged. He couldn't ask Barbossa, and it was unlikely that Ginny knew, anyway. The thought of Ginny caused Jack to freeze. He'd been avoiding her. It was childish, he knew that. But Ginny had spent every evening of shore leave with Anamaria and Emmett, and try as he might to ignore it, it _bothered_ him. Seeing her eyes dance as she looked at Emmett, hearing her laugh, watching her bite her lip… Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. He wanted Ginny to look at _him_ like that.

"Damn that woman," Jack muttered, dropping the pendant into his pocket. He stepped out of his cabin. The very woman stood on deck, looking rather pretty with half her hair pulled out of her face. The rest of danced into playful waves. She looked cleaner, too, as if she had taken a trip to the Tortugan bathhouses. The thought of her there with Emmett churned Jack's stomach.

Ginny seemed to have been waiting for him. She folded her arms as she eyed him. "You've been avoiding me."

Jack considered running away, but that would only prove her point. He straightened and lifted his chin. "You wanted equal treatment, you're getting it." His tone was sharper than he'd intended. He turned to stride away, but Ginny blocked his path.

"This is not equal treatment, Jack! Lately, you're nicer to Cotton than you are to me!"

"Give me a bloody break, woman." Jack grumbled, pushing past her.

"Can't you just admit that you're attracted to me too?" Ginny called after him.

Jack froze. A rush tingled through his body. He turned, slowly. Ginny widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. Jack stared at her, for once at a loss for words. He wanted to say, _Too?_ Did that mean the feeling flowed both ways? He parted his lips to respond, but no sound came out.

Ginny's hand dropped to her side. "I…" She backed away slightly. "Perhaps it's best if I leave the crew, too." She turned on her heel and left the _Pearl_. Jack let her go.

 **…**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I got really busy with travel and such. I hope this chapter was worth it! It was getting really long, so I divided it into two. Let's see if Jack and Ginny can resolve this, shall we?**

 **As always, thank you for the support. Please continue to do so!**


End file.
